An Invincible Haven
by Adania
Summary: Sequel to FROM THEBE TO TROY. Hector and Andromache's lives up to where the movie Troy begins. Takes place during their long years of marriage. HA. COMPLETE
1. An Enlightening Anniversary

Ok, for those of you that don't know, this story is a sequel to my previous fanfic, _From Thebe to Troy_. I highly suggest you read that before you read this one, if you haven't already.

For those of you that have been following my writing, here's a bit of a heads up. I have only the vaguest idea of where I'm going with this story, so bear with me. Cassandra's fate will come in this. As a warning, it won't be what happens according to ancient literature. (Meaning she is captured during the sack of Troy and she is given to Agamemnon as his slave girl.) In literature, she's actually very vocal during the war as to Helen's arrival and things (there was this huge scene when Paris and Helen arrived and she ran out screaming at everyone to send Helen back.) but she won't be in my story. Since I'm basing this on the movie and not the book, I'm taking some artistic license with her character. She will be long gone by the time my third sequel (the one that takes place DURING the movie Troy) because obviously I can't have her coming out and screaming at Helen, since she wasn't there in the film. I hope you'll forgive me but as a consolation, she'll get some good prophecies in before she leaves, so don't worry.

The length of this, I have no idea. It'll jump around quite a bit, since this fic is taking place from some time after my first fic to near the end of their marriage (to the time RIGHT before the film Troy starts,) so there'll be some skipping around.

Suggestions: If you want something specific in this fic, put it in your review. Like I said, I read ALL of them and take them into consideration, so there's a good chance it'll get in here. Since I have only a rough idea of where I'm going with this, there's a good chance your wishes will be fulfilled. This fic is mainly to develop their relationship deeper to the point we see in the movie.

Notes: This fic is strictly PG-13 and it will NOT go above that rating. So to all of you who are hoping for some scenes, sorry but you'll have to go elsewhere. I prefer to focus on the emotional relationship instead of just the physical. So yah, there is nothing above a PG-13 rating.

Here's the first chapter, enjoy!

**…**

Andromache awoke to the sound of birds singing and she smiled, her eyes still closed. She could feel the sun on her body and relaxed into the bed, planning on enjoying a few more hours' sleep.

"Happy anniversary," said a voice from across the room.

"Not yet," she murmured. "In a few hours."

"It's our first anniversary together and you wish to spend it sleeping?" the voice mocked.

"This is our second," she protested, trying to hold onto that feeling of drowsiness.

"But for the first one I was barely here," the voice reminded her.

"Then yes, Hector, I wish to spend it sleeping," she said, squinting through the light streaming on her face to try to see her husband. She felt the bed slink down as he joined her and she collapsed back on the pillow, holding her hand to shield her face. "Did you open the curtains?"

"Yes, I didn't want you to spend the whole day sleeping."

"What time is it?"

"Almost noon," he replied.

Andromache groaned and sat up. "Since when do you sleep late into the day?"

"Never," he replied. "I've been up for a few hours already. I've prepared breakfast for you."

"You're not eating?" she asked, following him over to a table set with fruit.

"I already ate," he said, handing her a plate with some fruit on it. She smiled when she saw it.

"Peeled grapes?" she teased him.

He smiled. "I know you too well."

"Well, this is a special day," she said solemnly, peering at her plate. "You've never peeled grapes before."

"Don't grow accustomed to it, I have better things to do," he retorted. "Besides, I don't know how you can stand them like that. They're all wet and slippery, not at all appetizing."

She popped one in her mouth. "They taste much better like this."

He just shook his head. "What shall we do today?"

"You have the whole day free?" she asked, surprised.

"Of course," he replied. "Unless an emergency comes up. What do you wish to do?"

"Picnic on the beach," she replied without hesitating.

"So be it," he said, standing up. "I'll have the horses ready in fifteen minutes."

"I'll be ready by the gate," she promised.

**…**

For the next few hours they swam together, enjoying the feel of the cool water against their skin while the sun beat down on them. They finally made their way onto the beach, where they stretched out to dry.

"It was quite brilliant of me, teaching you how to swim," Hector mused.

"Amazingly brilliant," Andromache agreed, a teasing look in her eye.

"I should teach Briseis," he continued, casting a glance at his wife. "For those moonlight swims you two seem to enjoy."

"We haven't been doing that lately," she protested.

"Last week," he pointed out.

"Just as I said, lately," she replied, laughing. "And you weren't supposed to know."

"Very little goes on in this city that I don't know about," Hector said, flicking Andromache's head.

"Name something then, something that I've never told you."

"You stole my horse the first night you were here," he said, grinning at the shocked look on her face.

"There's no possible way-" she began.

"To be sure, I don't know what you used him for," Hector conceded. "But he was a bit dirty the following morning, and I know I hadn't left him like that."

Andromache just gave him an exasperated look.

"Never tamper with my horses, love," he teased her. "I'll always find out."

"He's my horse," Andromache protested haughtily, a twinkling look in her eye.

"So he is," Hector agreed.

"Let's go for a walk," Andromache suggested, climbing to her feet and pulling Hector up. "Tell me about your childhood," she commanded, tucking her hand in his.

Hector shrugged, "Not much to talk about."

"Fine, I'll be specific," she replied, thinking. "When did you first ride a horse?"

Hector smiled. "I must've been around three; Father sat me on his lap and led the horse in a walk around the stable yard. It's my earliest memory." There was a faraway look in his eyes as he remembered, then they cleared and he turned to her. "My turn. What's your earliest memory?"

Andromache thought hard. "I'm not sure if it's really a memory," she admitted. "But I have a dim recollection of a smiling face leaning over me when I was a baby."

"Your mother, perhaps?" Hector suggested.

Andromache shook her head. "No, the face was a little girl's. I had a sister, you see, who died when I was just a baby. My mother never described what she looked like, so I can't be sure if it was her, but from that one memory I can tell she looked like me. But it's so hazy, perhaps I just dreamed it."

"Dreams can be just as real as memories," Hector pointed out. "Sometimes the gods grant us dreams in place of memories as an act of kindness."

Andromache nodded. "Sometimes they do."

"How did she die?" Hector asked.

"Thrown from a horse," Andromache replied. "It was always odd, though; the horse had been standing calmly and suddenly reared up, throwing her off its back. There had been nothing to startle it, so they never could figure out why it behaved like that. Father ordered it killed on the spot."

Hector nodded. "I'm surprised they let you ride, then. Oftentimes parents forbid a child to ride after they've been through an experience like that."

"I was never allowed out alone," she reminded him. "And often my family would refuse to escort me, I think that's partially why."

"What was her name?" Hector asked.

"Sapphira," Andromache replied. "She was seven years older than I; I believe she was nine when she died."

"It must have grieved your parents to lose a child," Hector said.

"Have yours never lost one?" she asked.

"Never a grown child; my mother has sometimes failed to carry a baby to term, though."

"It is a hard thing, for a parent to see their child brought to life and then pass on to death," Andromache mused. "I pray yours never have to witness it."

"They almost did," Hector told her. "Cassandra had a prophecy when Paris was born. She said that if he lived our city would come to ruin, but my parents refused to believe her and so kept Paris alive."

"Does she still feel that way?" Andromache asked.

Hector shrugged. "She never spoke of it again, and she stopped prophesying after that. No one ever believed her, you see, and she grew tired of being ridiculed."

"Did her prophesies always come true?" Andromache asked.

"Always," Hector affirmed. "But I pray it will not always be so."

The sun was shining down on them but Andromache could feel a shiver running down her back. She glanced over at Troy and tried to imagine the city falling to ruin, but she could not.

"Anything's possible," Hector said, following her gaze. "Though some things are unlikely."

"Not so long as you draw breath, Hector," she said confidently.

"I know," he answered. "But it's after I cease drawing breath that I worry."

Troy stood in the distance, strong and unmoving. A fortress to many and a place of refuge for centuries. _But perhaps it will not always be so, _Andromache thought, another chill running down her spine. _I pray to the gods you are mistaken, Cassandra._


	2. Cassandra's News

Thank you all for your reviews. I'd like to issue a special thanks to **Firien**- I didn't get a chance in my last fic and I forgot to put it in the previous chapter- for your criticisms and suggestions, it's helping me improve my writing.

Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

            A few months later, Andromache, Briseis, and Cassandra were lounging in the women's quarters. The day was hot, with no breeze to cool the humid air that hung over Troy, and they were sprawled out, servants fanning them to keep them cool.

            "This is the perfect day for a swim," Briseis suggested.

            Cassandra shook her head. "None of the men will agree to take us, they're too busy with something," she said pointedly, glancing at the servants.

            "Of course," Briseis agreed, smiling cheekily. "It was just a wish."

            Andromache lifted a glass of wine to her lips, grimacing at the warm temperature it had acquired in the short time she'd had it. "This is disgusting."

            "I hate days like this," Briseis complained.

            A servant came in and cleared her throat to announce her presence. The three women looked at her.

            "Prince Hector is waiting outside the doors to the women's quarters," she announced. "He requests to see you," she said, addressing Cassandra.

            A puzzled look came onto her face but she stood up and followed the servant, shrugging back to her friends as they watched her, confused.

            Briseis turned to Andromache. "Why would he want to see Cassandra?"

            Andromache shrugged. "I've no idea. We'll find out in a minute, though, if we are meant to know."

            "Perhaps he's angry with her," suggested Briseis.

            Andromache laughed. "Why would he be angry with her?"

            Briseis shrugged and continued guessing, but they soon found out the reason.

            Cassandra walked in quietly and signaled for the servants to leave. When they had all departed, she turned to her friends, her eyes downcast.

            "Father has opened up negotiations for my marriage," she said softly.

            "What?!" the two women gasped simultaneously.

            "Hector wished to inform me himself; so far only two have answered," she continued, paying no attention to their outburst. "The princes Othronus and Coroebus."

            There was a stunned silence as the two took in this news, then Andromache finally spoke.

            "Where do they dwell?" was the only question she could think to ask.

            Cassandra shrugged, seemingly listless. "Up north; I paid no attention to what Hector was saying."

            "They _can't_," Briseis burst out, her face a storm of emotions. "You must have some say in it!"

            Cassandra sat down helplessly, looking miserable. Briseis continued raving and Andromache tried to silence her. Anger wouldn't help Cassandra now.

            "Briseis, go speak to Hector about this," Andromache commanded. Briseis heartily agreed with this suggestion and marched off to find her cousin, screaming at an unlucky servant who happened to get in the way.

            Andromache sat down next to Cassandra and took her hands between her own. "Are you sure?"

            Cassandra laughed, a mocking laughed that chilled Andromache to the bone. "They would not jest about this."

            "There is nothing you can do?" Andromache said helplessly.

            Cassandra shook her head, her eyes smoldering. "I am to be bargained off for the sake of alliances- not that we need any," she added sarcastically. "You made sure of that."

            "Then there's no need for your marriage!" Andromache cried out. "Troy has alliances already, and they can wait a few years for Polyxena or Laodice."

            "Father wishes for peace," Cassandra said. "And I am just a tool for that goal."

            "You _can't_ marry one of them, Cassandra!" Andromache burst out angrily. "It's one thing for me to leave my family, for you it's entirely different. They were right when they said I'd be happy, but you won't be. You can't allow it!"

            "Andromache, there's nothing I can do," Cassandra said coolly, standing up. "My reputation is known, Father most likely considers himself fortunate to even receive these two offers of marriage. It's a chance to get rid of me; my prophecies have never sat well with him. Now if you'll excuse me, I wish to be alone right now." She left quietly and returned to her room while Andromache sat there, stunned at this harsh treatment.

            Briseis soon stormed back in and stopped in her tracks when she saw Andromache was alone. "Where is Cassandra?" she demanded.

            Andromache shook her head. "She's grieving, leave her be. She wishes to be alone right now."

            Briseis sat down next to her. "I talked to Hector."

            "And?" Andromache knew what the answer would be.

            "He says he can do nothing, that life is like that," Briseis burst out angrily. "But he _can _do something, Priam always listens to him."

            Andromache nodded, Briseis was right and she knew it. "Yes, he can do something," she agreed, her eyes smoldering.

            "I won't let them," Briseis announced. "I've seen both of them, Coroebus is at least ten years older than her and Othronus has hairy arms. She can't marry either of them, they wouldn't make her happy."

            Andromache nodded, thinking. Briseis noticed this and stopped her raving.

            "What are your thoughts?" she asked, quieting down.

            Andromache shook her head. "I must think for awhile, I'll be in my room if Cassandra needs me. Don't worry, we'll think of something," she promised. She left and quickly made her way back to her bedchamber, signaling all the servants to leave her. After pacing the balcony restlessly, she made up her mind. Quickly arranging her hair she made her way to the public area of the palace, stopping a servant to inquire as to where Cassandra's suitors were.

            "In the gardens, princess, with the king and Prince Hector," the servant replied, bowing. She thanked him and continued on her way, weaving around the paths until she heard voices.

            "We are honored by your proposals," Priam was saying to them. Andromache quickly hid behind a bush and peered at them from between the branches. What she saw made her wince. Briseis was right, Coroebus was too old and Othronus' arms were unusually hairy. Besides that, both of them had a dull look in their eyes. _Cassandra deserves better than that, _Andromache thought angrily. King Priam continued. "Prince Hector will show you to your rooms, tonight I shall bring Cassandra to meet with you and tomorrow we may start our negotiations." Andromache quickly retreated from her hiding spot, returning to her room. She spent the rest of the afternoon pacing on the balcony, thinking of how she might aid Cassandra.

            Night fell and a slight breeze came to stir the stuffy air and cool the city. Andromache gazed out at the torches lit in the streets, the moonlight playing on the water, and felt her heart melting. She'd left Thebe to make her home here, in the most beautiful city in the world. Cassandra would have to leave this beautiful city for a strange town, situated up north where the landscape wasn't as pretty nor the weather so pleasant. _It will break her heart, _Andromache thought, her heart sinking. She heard the door creak open and at once, all the anger boiled up inside of her.

            Hector joined her on the balcony, apparently clueless as to her feelings. "Pretty night," he said, gazing out at the city.

            "Especially if it's one of your last," Andromache snapped at him.

            He turned to her. "Not you too, I've already had to deal with Briseis."

            "Don't speak to me like that, of course you'll have to deal with me," she hissed at him. "You are shipping your sister off to live with some stranger?! She is happy here, there's no _need_ for her to marry someone, Troy has alliances, and if you _must _marry someone off then make it someone else besides her! She is not your property!" Andromache finished, drawing in a breath.

            "Andromache, I told you before-" he began.

            "Extinguish the torches when you come in, I'm going to sleep," she snapped at him, quickly undressing and drawing the curtains around the bed.

            "Andromache," she heard him call out from across the room.

            "As you just said, you've told me before," she said sweetly, inwardly loathing him at the moment. "I've no wish to hear it again."

            "Then you understand my point," he drew back the curtains and looked down at her.

            "You have no point, Hector," she said coolly. "You only think you do. And as I said, I'm going to bed, _my lord_, so either shut the curtains or extinguish the torches."

            He glared at her but let the curtains fall back down, surrounding the bed. Andromache heard him move around for awhile, then saw the light diminish as he extinguished the torches. The bed sunk down as he lay on it and she scooted over to the very edge, desiring to be as far from him as possible.

            "Good night, Andromache," he said patiently.

            "It's not good, is it?" she said pointedly. "And I've no desire to speak with you, so either silence your mouth- which doesn't seem to have anything important to say- or leave."

            Hector drew in a sharp breath, trying to overcome the urge to shake her. _She's upset,_ he reminded himself forcefully. _Show patience._

            "I'll talk to you in the morning," he said firmly, rolling over and closing his eyes.

            "You may talk all you want, I'm done listening," she replied coolly.

             Hector clenched his fist and courageously kept control of his temper. _Fine,_ he thought angrily. _If that's the way you want to do it, then so be it._ He scooted over the edge of his bed, making the gap between them as wide as possible. _Two can play at this game._ They both laid awake for hours, each one furious at the other. Finally they drifted off to sleep, ready to awaken for round two.


	3. Cassandra's Comfort

Thank you all for your reviews. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

The following morning, Andromache woke up just as dawn's light was beginning to creep over the sky. She heard a noise and went out to the balcony to investigate. Scanning the area below, she saw Cassandra creeping through the gardens, covered in a dark cloak. Her face wasn't visible, but the gracefulness by which she moved belied her identity. Andromache watched as she crept towards the stable and rode through the streets, heading for the main gate. She watched as she passed out of view, finally realizing Cassandra's destination.

            _Apollo's temple, _she thought, nodding. That had always been her safe-haven, she always went there to be alone. Briseis had gotten her passion for serving Apollo from Cassandra, almost as though Cassandra wished Briseis to lead the life she couldn't. _Pity she can't be a priestess, _Andromache mused. _She would have been the most faithful servant the gods would ever have._

            She went back into the room, glancing at her husband who was still sleeping. Quickly dressing, she crept through the halls to the women's quarters, knowing Briseis would be awake. She was, and she was waiting for Andromache.

            "You saw her leave?" Briseis asked.

            Andromache nodded. "That is the best place for her."

            "Perhaps Apollo will grant her prayers," Briseis sighed, "and strike down those men in their beds."

            "As far as I know, they haven't offended him," Andromache replied, sitting down next to her. "Though that would be nice."

            "Did you speak with Hector?" Briseis asked cautiously.

            Andromache nodded, her eyes darkening. "He refuses to do anything."

            "Why?" Briseis asked helplessly. "We've no need for those alliances, Troy is strong without them. Besides that, we've never had a very good relationship with either of those cities."

            "Hector said a long time ago that Priam wishes to pass the kingdom onto him with no wars looming. Perhaps this is just part of his quest for peace."

            "He shouldn't do it at Cassandra's expense," Briseis said crossly. "Andromache?"

            "Yes?"

            "I was thinking," Briseis began hesitantly. "You know that I want to become a priestess."

            "I was aware of that, yes," Andromache said, inwardly smiling.

            "Perhaps-" she began. "Perhaps I could trade places with Cassandra."

            Andromache smiled, her heart melting at this show of friendship. "Briseis, it's a kind and generous friend who'd be willing to do something like that, but it makes no difference."

            "But I can marry!" Briseis cried. "And Cassandra could serve as a priestess, just as she's always wanted. I can't bear the thought of a man having her, especially not either of _them_."

            Andromache shook her head. "I repeat, it makes no difference. You are too young and Priam would never consent to marry you off. Marriage at sixteen is frowned upon and he loves you too much to do that to you. Besides that, you're not his daughter, Briseis. Cassandra offers a closer relationship to Troy than you do, that's why you are allowed to choose your own path and she is not."

            "But she wants to be a priestess even more than I do," Briseis said softly, tears in her eyes. "Her dream was to spend her life as a maiden, serving Apollo. She's the one who put me into such a passion for a life spent serving the gods."

            "I know," Andromache said just as softly, pulling Briseis into a hug. "But you cannot trade places with her."

            "Then what can we do?"

            "Her only hope is if those men don't follow through with their courtship. Priam will set a bride price and if they refuse to match it then she will not be married."

            "Priam could lower the price," Briseis pointed out. "If they refused to match his original offer."

            Andromache shook her head. "This may be cruel, what he's doing to her, but he does love her. He will not so demean her as to lower her bride price. She is a princess of Troy- and a lovely, kind one at that- so the price will not be low. However, their cities are small so it's debatable if they'll even choose to match the price. It would be a fair stretch for them to afford her."

            "And their city will be so poor after the wedding that she'll have to live in a shack," Briseis said angrily. "After living here in Troy, that would be worse than death."

            "It would be," Andromache mused quietly. _And she'd rather take her own life than give herself to a man._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

            Cassandra returned later that morning, offering no explanation to Andromache or Briseis, who in their turn demanded none. Tonight she would meet her two suitors, for they'd already been kept waiting and were growing impatient. Priam had wanted to present her to them the previous evening, but he graciously upheld Cassandra's request for that evening alone. So instead, she would make their acquaintance tonight and they would meet their possible future bride.

That afternoon Andromache and Briseis helped her get ready, sending the servants away and kindly performing the tasks themselves, so Cassandra would feel more comfortable. After the bath, Briseis brought her a nice gown that she would wear during the meal. She put it on and Andromache began to style her hair, while Briseis watched.

"Perhaps if we made you look ugly they won't wish to marry you," she suggested helpfully, and Andromache raised her eyes questioningly at Cassandra.

"It will be difficult," Andromache admitted, "but I'll do my best."

Cassandra laughed, a pleasant laugh that sounded odd to Andromache. She hadn't expected her to be so cheerful. "Thank you, but no. Make me look nice, if you please."

"You are happy?" Andromache asked softly as she curled Cassandra's hair.

"I am not unhappy," she replied, motioning for Briseis to come closer. "Enjoy yourselves this evening, and do not fear for me. This will all come to nothing."

"What do you mean?"  Briseis asked, puzzled.

"I will not marry either of them; it will come to nothing," Cassandra repeated firmly.

"You aren't planning anything drastic, are you?" Andromache asked with apprehension.

Cassandra shook her head, smiling. "No, I just happened to go to Apollo's temple this morning."

Briseis and Andromache both had a perplexed look on their face, then a light dawned on Briseis's. "You had a vision?"

Cassandra nodded, a faraway look coming into her eyes. "I did," she murmured softly, her eyes becoming sad. Then the look vanished a second later and she smiled at them. "And do not worry, I will not marry either of them."

"You're sure?" Andromache asked shrewdly, seeing the sadness.

Cassandra nodded. "I am."

The two of them smiled, relieved, but as Andromache prepared herself for the feast that night, she couldn't feel completely happy.

That look had bothered her.


	4. Cassandra's Feast

Thanks for all your reviews and suggestions! Keep it up, it really helps me to know what you all would like to read.

Notes: As suggested, I will be putting in some more adventure/crisis scenes. Last fic I wanted to focus on their falling love without some major catastrophe, but for this one I'm going to have a little more fun. Another few chapters to deal with half of Cassandra's fate (the other half will come later, towards the middle of this story) and then I'll have some fun with H/A. Still working on exactly what will happen to them, but I'll think of something.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

            Andromache finished putting the final touches to her outfit and allowed Hector to lead her to the banquet hall. They walked in silence and Hector tried to gauge her mood, wondering if he should venture to speak. They'd not spoken since the fight.

            "You look nice," he ventured cautiously. And it was true. Andromache positively radiated in a deep green dress laced with silver threads and she'd curled her hair to fall down from the top of her head. A silver headpiece completed her outfit and a matching silver arm band set off her slender shoulders.

            "Thank you," she said, smiling at him.

            "You're not angry?" he asked, noticing her mood.

            "You have Cassandra to thank for that," she replied, offering no other information. But they'd reached the banquet hall and he led her in, taking a seat at the only table set up. It was a small feast, family members only, so there was no need for additional tables.

            "Hector, Andromache," Priam greeted them from his seat at the head. The two suitors sat on his left and Hecuba on his right. Hector led Andromache over where they sat down next to the queen, leaving a seat immediately beside Hecuba free for Cassandra. Andromache sat beside the empty chair with Hector on her other side. She glanced down the table and spotted Briseis near, also in a position to see Cassandra's empty chair. Paris was near Briseis and was currently attempting to make her laugh. Andromache winked at her, making her smile, and Paris grinned as he supposed he was succeeding in his efforts.

            The doors opened and Cassandra was announced. Everyone at the table stood up as she glided in, looking magnificent. Her dark brown tresses had been curled and were resting on her shoulders and flowing down her back. A dark blue gown adorned her body and she was wearing gold bracelets. She'd outlined her eyes in kohl and Andromache stifled a gasp. Cassandra rarely ever put much effort into her appearance, but tonight she looked stunning. And Andromache had even seen her just before the feast.

            She smiled and sank down into her seat, nudging Andromache playfully as she sat down. Her suitors' eyes were wide and they both stammered a greeting. She graciously inclined her head but offered no reply and Priam signaled the feast to begin.

            Throughout the course of the meal, Andromache was almost crying with laughter as she watched Cassandra skillfully outwit both her suitors simultaneously time and time again. It was painfully obvious to everyone there that Cassandra was far superior in intellect to both of them, though they themselves seemed to miss that fact. They were bewitched, and Andromache knew they'd match the bride price even if it killed them.

            "I was not aware you possessed such beauty," Coroebus complimented her.

            This was a lie and Cassandra knew it. Her reputation as the most beautiful of Priam's daughters was well known. "You are a brave man, then, to go seeking a wife who has no beauty to charm men. One would marvel that others had even heard of her, for ugly women are generally not spoken of," she murmured quietly, a devilish look in her eyes. "I wonder you even took notice of my existence."

            Andromache bit her lip to keep from laughing and even Hector had to stifle a grin. Coroebus looked slightly taken aback and Othronus jumped in by commenting on women's modest reputations bringing them fame.

            "Ah yes, I know what you mean. Such as Neolia the daughter of Teolamus and Lythia the daughter of Mirklides."

            "Who?" Othronus asked.

            "Exactly," she replied wickedly, taking satisfaction as seeing his face grow red with embarrassment.

            Priam quickly intervened as Andromache turned a snort into a cough and Hector turned to the person on his right so as to hide his smile. Priam skillfully engaged them in conversation, entertaining them with tales of hunts and battles fought long ago.

            Andromache grinned at Cassandra when no one was looking, who winked back.

            "Will they even offer for you now?" she whispered.

            Cassandra nodded. "They'll offer, but as I said, neither of them shall have me. I'll die a maiden, do not fear."

            "So why bother acting like this?" Andromache's brow furrowed.

            "For the entertainment," Cassandra replied, grinning. "Father will give me a tongue lashing later, but I promise you he'll laugh about it in his quarters. Apparently I'm very entertaining."

            Andromache just shook her head. _This is, without a doubt, the best feast I have ever been to, _she decided.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

            Late that night, as Hector and Andromache were preparing for bed, he turned to her. "What was Cassandra doing this evening?"

            "I believe she was attending a feast in honor of her suitors," Andromache replied innocently, then ducked as a piece of fruit flew at her. "What a stupid question, Hector."

            "Is she trying to scare off her suitors?" he demanded.

            "Don't deny it, you were entertained as well," she accused.

            "I never said I wasn't, but my question still stands."

            Andromache sighed. "No, she was just having a bit of fun with them."

            "It won't work, if she is trying to scare them off." A thought dawned on him and he looked at her suspiciously. "This isn't a plan of yours, is it? To scare them or some such thing? Because you were unusually pleasant to me today."

            "I am just a spectator in this, as you," she replied.

            "But an informed spectator," he argued.

            "Well, that's my privilege, isn't it?" Andromache pointed out. "And you'll just have to settle for being _just_ a spectator, for I promise you'll get no information from me."

            "Fine," Hector shot back. "But I warn you, trying to scare them off won't work. They want this alliance too badly."

            "Just watch and enjoy, my dear," she replied coyly. "Cassandra knows what she's doing."

            He just watched her, a suspicious look on his face.

            "But it was brilliant the way she trapped them, wasn't it?" Andromache laughed just remembering.

            Hector couldn't resist a smile. "I almost choked on my wine," he admitted, joining in on her mirth. "Brilliant of her."

            "I've never seen her so sharp," Andromache mused.

            "You've never encountered her temper. She's a wildcat when she's angry," Hector warned. "And she's got a tongue sharper than any dagger I've ever wielded."

            "Pity for her husband then," Andromache replied mischievously. "One wonder's why she's even getting offers."

            "Because men are fools," Hector said. "And they can't resist a pretty face. Or the alliances that come with it," he added as an afterthought.

            Andromache smiled. "I'd agree with that."

            "And women are just as foolish, to suppose their wit can fool their husbands," he retorted. "Men are aware of what their women are up to."

            "Then you know Briseis has fallen in love with a stable boy?" Andromache asked innocently.

            "She's what?!" Hector exclaimed, then relaxed as he saw the teasing look on her face. He flicked her head and kissed her, extinguishing the torches as they climbed into bed. "Goodnight, Andromache."

            "Goodnight, Hector."


	5. Cassandra's Idea

            Thank you all for your reviews, I'm glad you guys are liking the Cassandra scenes. Don't worry, we'll have more Hector/Andromache soon. And once again, I'd like to thank **Firien **for your critiques, nobody I know are writers so I don't get much pointers and things. It's really helping me, thank you.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

            Hector left early the next afternoon to attend the first of the many meetings regarding Cassandra's marriage. Andromache couldn't help but feel a little apprehension, even though Cassandra's words were clear in her mind. She sought her out and found her in the women's quarters, relaxing with Briseis.

            "Hector just left to attend the meetings," she announced, sinking onto a large couch.

            Cassandra raised her eyebrows, waiting for her to make her point.

            "Are you not the least bit nervous?!" Andromache burst out. "What if Apollo was mistaken?!"

            Cassandra looked amused. "Are you under the impression that the gods make mistakes, Andromache?"

            Andromache grinned ruefully. "No, but _still_, it is nerve wracking."

            "She speaks truth," Briseis pointed out. "I'm a bit nervous as well."

            "There's no need to be," Cassandra answered, completely relaxed. "I know what will happen."

            "Will you not tell us?" Andromache pleaded.

            Cassandra shook her head. "No, I've trained myself to stop foretelling events, I am only scorned."

            "We'd never scorn you, Cassandra," Briseis vowed quietly. "And those who do are only fools."

            "I know." Cassandra closed her eyes then shook her head. "But no, it's not for you to know."

            Her calmness and unconcerned nature soon calmed Andromache, and she found herself forgetting her worries as they spent the afternoon together. Around dinnertime, a servant came to announce that Coroebus had requested Cassandra's presence for a dinner in the gardens, and she left to get ready. Andromache took her leave of Briseis and hurried back to her quarters, anxious to find her husband.

            "Well?" she asked impatiently as he took off his formal robes for something simple.

            "Well what?" he teased. "It is now your turn to be _just _the observer."

            "Don't you dare," Andromache warned. "I've been waiting all day; don't tease me."

            "Coroebus is the wealthier of the two," Hector grew serious. "Though he shows some hesitation at matching the bride price. Othronus has agreed to match it and Coroebus requested time to consider."

            "Is that why he dines with Cassandra tonight?"

            Hector nodded. "Father will no doubt tell her to charm him, though if she does I'd be surprised. I am under the impression that he's slightly offended at her sharp wit."

            "He's too old for her anyways," Andromache said, unconcerned.

            "He's only ten years older," Hector argued. "There are seven years separating us, love."

            "Yes, but he's already growing gray hair," Andromache shot back. "And he acts older than his age; he's so boring!"

            "Acting older than one's age isn't always a bad thing."

            "It is when it turns you into a boring old man," Andromache pointed out. "But no matter, continue."

            "If he decides to match the price, then negotiations will open between the two men in the form of bridal gifts, treaties, and so on," Hector continued. "When you see Cassandra- for I've no doubt you're off to see her to find out how her dinner with Coroebus went- inquire which of the two she prefers, so that I may know."

            "I will," Andromache said as they sat down to partake of supper. "Which do you prefer?"

            "I personally like Othronus better than Coroebus."

            "He has hairy arms," Andromache protested, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

            "Since I am male, I don't notice such things," Hector said dryly, continuing his comparison. "Othronus is a better horseman- Coroebus neither rides nor hunts. Apparently his skills on the battlefield aren't one of his better traits either. Cassandra would most likely become a widow before her first year of marriage is up."

            "For some reason, I am under the impression she would enjoy that," Andromache mused. "I also prefer Othronus, however, even though Cassandra wouldn't become a widow so quickly."

            Hector ignored her. "However, Coroebus has more to offer Troy in terms of alliances. But if Cassandra prefers Othronus, I shall throw my weight in for him."

            "Gallant of you," Andromache replied dryly. She quickly finished eating and stood up. "I'm off to see Cassandra," she announced.

            Hector nodded. "I'll be waiting for you. Don't forget to ask her my question."

            "I won't," Andromache promised, quickly leaving. She strode towards the women's quarters but as she rounded a corner she came face to face with Othronus. "My lord," she greeted.

            "Lady Andromache," he said, inclining his head. "I was just exploring your lovely palace, it really is quite extraordinary."

            "It houses many, therefore it must be grand," she answered smoothly.

            "We have nothing like this back home, your stables are amazing as well."

            "My husband has made a point to keep them well-stocked," she said. "Perhaps the two of you would enjoy a ride sometime tomorrow?"

            "That would be wonderful!" he exclaimed, beaming. "Though I don't know if it would be possible, I hear we have more meetings."

            "I'll mention it to him," she promised. "I'm sure he'll figure something out." She nodded to him and continued on her way. _A nice man,_ she mused, _but too simple. Cassandra couldn't spend more than a day with him without being bored. However, I do think he's better than Coroebus, Cassandra would be bored after only an hour with him._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

            Cassandra was waiting up for Andromache; Briseis had already been told how the dinner went and was now in bed.

            "Well?" Andromache sat down, kicking her sandals off and curling her feet under her.

            "It was fine, we discussed trivialities such as his city or the sites Troy has to offer," Cassandra said dismissively.

            "Before it escapes my mind, Hector would like to know which of the two you prefer."

            "Planning on throwing his weight in, is he?" A soft smile crept up on her face. "Hector is a kind man." She turned to look directly at Andromache. "It makes no difference who I prefer, nothing will happen, but you may tell Hector that he should lean towards Othronus."

            Andromache nodded. "We both prefer him to Coroebus."

            "Hector's impressed with his horsemanship?" Cassandra laughed, knowing her brother too well. "I agree, he is a good horseman. But those arms-"

            Andromache burst into laughter. "I met him in the hallway and I promised to talk to Hector about taking him riding tomorrow."

            "Perhaps a hunt," Cassandra suggested. "We might join them, if you wished."

            There was a gleam in Andromache's eyes. "It would be amusing to see Coroebus on a horse," she said wickedly.

            Cassandra nodded, a mischievous look on her face. "Wait until you see more of him. Coroebus doesn't like riding, hunting, or any other manly pastime. I promise you, the moment he's married he'll grow fat with laziness."

            Andromache shuddered. "It's a relief to know that you will not be his wife, though I pity the poor soul who does marry him. Othronus is a bit simple, though."

            "But devoted," Cassandra pointed out. "He actually does care for me. To Coroebus I'm just a prize."

            "Then I wouldn't have you marry him for the world," Andromache said loyally. "And I shall learn to like Othronus even with his arms."

            Cassandra smiled and Andromache bid her goodnight, quickly returning to her chambers.

            "She prefers Othronus," she announced to her husband upon her arrival.

            Hector nodded. "I thought she would. She's no fool."

            "And I met Othronus in the halls, he wishes to go riding tomorrow. I suggested that you would take him and Cassandra pointed out that we could make a party out of it. Perhaps even a hunt."

            Hector was silent, pondering her suggestion. "We could," he said slowly. "I could suggest that Father cancel the meetings so we have the entire afternoon. We would bring Briseis as well, to make it an even party."

            "Perhaps Paris would like to join us," Andromache suggested.

            "That would make it uneven," Hector pointed out.

            "It won't make much of a difference, since most of us are family. It would keep him out of trouble for the day."

            "That settles it, then," Hector answered decidedly. "I'll bring it up with Father tomorrow morning and we'll leave right after lunch."


	6. A Fight and Departure

This is a short chapter, but I wanted to get this one up soon. So ends the first half of Cassandra's story, we're getting into some more H/A stuff. Enjoy!

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

The hunt went well- though Coroebus constantly hung back with the women while the men rode on ahead- and he soon matched Othronus's offer. After weeks of negotiations, the favor was with Othronus. But the meetings were interrupted as both Coroebus and Othronus were summoned to return to their cities. Nearby towns had banded together and were attacking and they were called back to defend their subjects.

            Andromache laughed out loud when she heard the news, then quickly grew serious as Hector gave her an odd look. When she visited Cassandra she joyfully shared the news with her. Cassandra only smiled and raised her eyebrows.

            "Did you doubt me, Andromache," she asked teasingly.

            She shook her head. "No, but I didn't know this would happen. I suppose they'll both be killed, and you'll be free. Very convenient, though I did grow fond of Othronus. Coroebus will not be mourned by many, however."

            Cassandra smiled, then changed the subject. "It is the annual time for the would-be priestesses to travel into the countryside for the rituals of becoming a priestess," she informed Andromache.

            Andromache nodded, not understanding her point.

            "Briseis has asked to accompany them and Father has granted her request. She'll go but only as an observer. There are ten girls going to complete the rituals, and since she is younger than they Father has suggested that we accompany her."

            "To keep an eye on her?" Andromache laughed. "She's perfectly capable of behaving."

            "Partially as companions, though. The priestesses will be busy with their rituals, and it lasts a month. For much of that time they'll be taking vows of solitude or silence, so she could easily become bored. Would you like to? We would stay in the small fortress built for the women, but we would not partake of the rituals."

            Andromache nodded excitedly. "It's been ages since I've traveled out of Troy, I'd love to."

            "We leave in a week," Cassandra informed her, pleased that she would be joining them.

            Hector wasn't so pleased, though, when he found out that night. "It's too far," he argued. "And there will be no guards."

            "The whole point is for these maidens to take vows of celibacy, it somewhat lessens the effect if there are men there," she retorted, annoyed. "And it's only a days' ride."

            "I still don't approve, a days' ride is very far sometimes. What if you were injured?"

            "There are priestesses leading the expedition, they know healing remedies and I'm quite skilled in herbs myself."

            "I still don't approve," Hector said firmly.

            "Why not?"

            "You'll be gone for so long, if an emergency came up it would take some time to reach you, if something happened I wouldn't be able to get to you quickly," he listed.

            "It's only a month and if you miss me so much then you can come get me, it's only a days' ride," she said, exasperated. "And what emergency could possibly come up?"

            "I don't know," he said angrily. "But I don't have a good feeling, and I don't want you to go."

            Andromache could feel herself getting angry. "Are you forbidding me?" she asked quietly, her voice laced with fury.

            Hector just looked at her, his face unreadable. Her eyes were blazing and she held his gaze without backing down.

            "I told you once that I would not enslave you," he replied quietly. "And I do not forbid you. However, I request that you stay."

            She relaxed and her anger abated, but now the air was ripe with tension. "I already told Cassandra I would go."

            "She would excuse you," he replied quietly, still staring into her eyes.

            Andromache could see how much he wanted her to stay and she longed to make him happy, but something inside of her was rebelling. She could feel it. There was a long pause, and then she spoke. "I wish to go," she said softly. "And I'm sorry, but I cannot grant your request. I am going."

            He nodded, disappointment in his eyes. "Fine," he said quietly, anger in his voice. "I bid you goodnight, then." He extinguished the torches and climbed into bed, and after a moment of hesitation she joined him. No words were spoken and they fell asleep on opposite sides of the bed that night.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

            A week later Andromache took the reins of her horse and turned to Hector, whose jaw was clenched.

            "I'll see you in a month," she ventured hesitantly. He nodded.

            "Enjoy yourself," he said, kissing her on the cheek. Without a word he turned and strode back into the palace, not looking back. Andromache raised her hand to the place he'd just kissed, slightly unnerved at what she was feeling. It hadn't been a loving kiss, more of an obligatory one. She could feel tears starting in her eyes and she quickly blinked them away.

            "Andromache," Cassandra said from behind her. "If you wish to stay it's alright, I bear no hard feelings."

            And Andromache longed to stay, but something inside of her wouldn't allow it. She shook her head stubbornly. "I wish to go."

            Cassandra looked doubtful, but nodded. They mounted their horses and joined the group of maidens whispering excitedly. As they rode away from the city, Andromache cast a glance back at the palace, convincing herself she did not regret her decision.

            But remembering the look on Hector's face, she wasn't so convinced anymore.


	7. Attack in a Storm

Thank you all for your reviews and criticisms, I kept them in mind as I wrote this chapter. Enjoy!

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

The party was a happy one, the excited girls chattering animatedly while the older priestesses smiled indulgently. The three spectators brought up the rear, enjoying the trip. Andromache even managed to convince herself that everything was fine and so took a greater interest in her surroundings.

            They passed guard towers on the way and the men greeted them, fatherly smiles creeping onto their faces at the maidens' blushes. They respectfully nodded to the royalty trailing a little ways behind and Andromache smiled back, feeling safe at seeing Troy guarded so well.

            As hours passed the number of guard towers grew less and Andromache squirmed from atop her horse. Eclipse continued along, his powerful muscles bulging beneath the saddle blanket, and Andromache began to wish for a break. Her wish was soon fulfilled, for they came to a small stream where everyone dismounted for an hour's rest.

            "Eat and rest up, our next break will not be until dinnertime," the oldest priestess announced. "We will arrive at our destination after nightfall."

            Andromache stretched her aching muscles, wishing she could fall asleep. But Eclipse had to be attended to, so she dutifully rubbed him down next to Cassandra, who grimaced at her.

            "I've forgotten what it's like to ride for hours," she said, frowning. "Briseis doesn't seem to feel the discomfort, though."

            Indeed she didn't. Briseis was smiling and chatting happily with a would-be priestess, describing how she too would someday take this journey as a participant.

            "I envy her," Andromache groaned, sinking down onto the soft grass and pulling out a bag of food. "I feel as if I've just been beaten."

            "And you would know what that feels like?" Cassandra said, a wicked smile on her face.

            "With seven older brothers, getting caught is only a matter of time. I don't think I've ever gotten away with a crime."

            "Before you came here," Cassandra pointed out.

            "True," Andromache agreed. "I've grown too soft."

            Cassandra burst into laughter and Briseis soon joined them, plopping herself down beside them. "I'm starving," she announced, helping herself to some of the cold meat.

            "You'd best hurry," Andromache warned her. "We've only got a little time left before we begin our journey again."

            The three girls ate quickly, filling themselves up so they'd have energy until dinnertime, and soon the priestesses announced it was time to leave.

            Andromache bridled Eclipse and put his blanket on, then hopped up onto his back and rode over to Cassandra, who was waiting in line. Her soreness had let up a bit, but she knew it would be back soon, worse than before. Briseis trotted over to them, chattering happily.

            "This is wonderful," she exclaimed as they began moving. "I can't wait until I am able to do it myself."

            "You've still awhile to go," Andromache replied. "You cannot begin until you're twenty-one, correct?"

            Briseis nodded. "The process begins at twenty-one, that's when one may assist at the temple. Studies must be completed and rituals performed before one finally becomes a priestess. The entire process takes around four years."

            "It's not for the weak-hearted," Cassandra remarked. "The road to becoming a priestess is hard."

            "But rewarding," Briseis pointed out.

            Cassandra nodded, smiling. "But rewarding," she agreed.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

            The afternoon passed slowly and everyone was happy when they finally stopped for dinner. The priestesses hurried the meal, looking worriedly at the sky. Ominous clouds were beginning to form and darkness was beginning to fall. Everyone donned their heavy cloaks and quickly remounted, setting off at a brisk pace. They tried to hurry and reach their destination before the rain began to fall, but it was not to be so. It began, lightly at first, but then steadily heavier. As darkness closed in it became more and more difficult to see the person in front and Andromache worried they would get lost. They were riding single-file now, for the path was narrow, and Andromache was last, right behind Cassandra. The two of them had put Briseis in front of them, hoping to keep her closest to the priestesses, and she skillfully led her horse to follow them.

            As they entered a canyon, everyone came to a halt as the leading priestesses debated whether or not to go through. The walls were high, extending above their heads, and if a flash flood suddenly came they'd have nowhere to go. The canyon was already filled with water, it reached the top of the horses' legs and everyone was quite nervous. But they had to cross it, they were too far from Troy to turn back now.

            "This canyon stretches on for about a mile," the priestess announced loudly. Andromache couldn't hear above the wind that was blowing, but the message was quickly passed down the line.

            "The canyon lasts for awhile," Cassandra told her, turning around to look at her. "They're worried about the water rising unexpectedly."

            However, the priestesses clearly knew they had no choice and bravely led them on. The canyon was fairly wide, allowing for three or fours horses to stand side-by-side, but no one dared move from the line. The wind was blowing their cloaks and the rain stung their eyes as they squinted to see the person in front of them. Andromache urged her horse next to Cassandra and shouted to be heard.

            "What if they get lost?" she said loudly, leaning close to Cassandra.

            "They won't!" Cassandra yelled back. "They've been leading this expedition for years, they know the way. Don't worry." She offered a reassuring smile to Andromache and Andromache nodded, falling back into line.

            Lightning flashed in the distance and some of the horses danced nervously, but Eclipse stayed calm and steadily kept moving. "Good boy," Andromache murmured, patting his neck. She made a mental note to thank Hector for working with him; Eclipse had been trained for war and was hence fearless of almost everything. Lightening flashed again and Andromache became worried that it would strike near them.

            Thunder crashed and most of the horses jumped, though their riders quickly steadied them. Andromache noticed that the most nervous horses seemed to be in the middle. _Wise move,_ she thought, nodding. Lightening flashed, lighting up the sky and the area around them and Andromache glanced sharply at a spot ahead, on top of the canyon wall. She could've sworn she'd seen something, but when the lightening flashed again nothing was there. She shook her head, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. _It must be the rain,_ she decided. Indeed, the rain was making everything difficult. It was blowing full-force into their faces and all the girls were ducking their heads, glancing up every so often to make sure they were still following the person in front.

            Another flash of lightening lit the sky and Andromache squinted her eyes against the brightness, peering out from underneath her cloak and seeing Cassandra's silhouette in front of her. Satisfied, she ducked her head down again, shielding her eyes from the wind and rain.

            A sudden impact knocked the wind out of her and threw her off her horse. She landed in the water completely tangled in her cloak, now heavy as the water soaked it. Her hood had fallen down over her face and she threw it back, jumping to her feet. A sudden splash and cry indicated that Cassandra had just fallen as well.

            In the darkness she couldn't see anything, but that didn't stop her from leaping forward in the direction of Cassandra's cry. Hands suddenly grabbed her from behind and she tried to scream, but a hand quickly covered her mouth. She kicked and fought, but more hands reached out to quickly restrain her and as another streak of lightening flashed, Andromache saw Cassandra receiving the same treatment.

            Panicking, she tried to bite the hand around her mouth but it was too flat. She clawed and kicked, but the lightening showed there to be at least ten men. A hood was quickly yanked over her head and she was roughly carted off and thrown on a horse. Though unable to see her assailants, she still struck out but stopped quickly when she felt the cold feeling of a dagger against her throat. She felt a man climb behind her and wrap an arm around her waist, securing her on the horse, and felt a jerk as they moved forward.

            The dagger was still firmly pressed against her throat and Andromache was worried that if the horse suddenly moved, it would cut her. She tried to steady her breathing and not concentrate on how cold she was. The wet wool of her cloak scratched her body and the hood over her face was nearly suffocating her. Andromache felt giddy with fear and her mind was frantically working as she tried to process what was happening. _I'm being kidnapped,_ was her one coherent thought. Then she promptly passed out in a dead faint, her numb body finally succumbing to exhaustion.


	8. The Longest Day of Their Lives

Thank you all for your reviews. Sorry to leave you so long on that cliffhanger, I wasn't planning to but things got so busy around here that I couldn't get this chapter finished for awhile. I'm a bit busy for this week, so the chapters will be slower. Enjoy!

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

            Andromache awoke to the sound of rough voices, yelling at each other a little distance away. Her mouth felt dry and she blinked slowly, trying to remember what happened.

            "Don't speak or make noise," a low voice said next to her. "I want to hear this."

            Andromache squinted at the figure beside her, and slowly Cassandra's face came into view. She nodded slowly, obediently staying quiet as the voices argued. She couldn't figure out what they were arguing about, but she decided Cassandra would fill her in later. Her hair was in her face and she reached up to brush it out, then realized she couldn't move her arms.

            She was tied to a pole, under a canopy made of wood and leaves. The rain had stopped, though the ground was still wet, and the sun showed that it was early morning. The loud voices continued and finally a third voice silenced them, telling them to wait until their leader came. Andromache cautiously waited a few minutes then turned to Cassandra.

            "Do not attract attention," Cassandra whispered, so softly that Andromache had to stare hard at her lips to understand the words. "I don't want them noticing us."

            "What happened?" Andromache whispered back.

            "We were kidnapped during the storm. As far as I can figure out, nobody noticed our absence until after we were gone. Don't worry, they'll come looking for us once they realize we're missing."

            "Who are these men?" Andromache asked, gesturing to a group nearby. Some of them were awake but most were still sleeping.

            "Bandits," Cassandra replied. "Normally they wouldn't dare kidnap anyone in the priestess group, but I suppose they thought that the priestesses would just think some accident befell us in the storm."

            "What do they want us for?" Andromache wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

            Cassandra gave her a pointed look. "How many men do you see and how many women?"

            "They can't!" Andromache hissed, glancing around nervously.

            "That's what they now realize," Cassandra nodded. "Once we were brought into their camp they discovered our identities. That's what they were arguing about- what to do with us."

            "Couldn't they just release us?"

            "One of them wanted to do just that. The man arguing with him made the point that we now know their hideout."

            "No we don't. I was unconscious the whole time."

            "But I wasn't," Cassandra replied. "And I remember the way clearly. But no matter, they wouldn't believe me even if I did lie. Then the other man was replying that if they don't return us Hector will come looking for us. His wife and sister being kidnapped isn't something he'll take kindly to."

            "Then why are we trying not to attract attention? They should be treating us nicely, so as not to anger Hector."

            "Because the one man had the idea that if they kill us and dispose of our bodies, no charges can be brought against them."

            "They won't need charges," Andromache scoffed. "Hector would kill them the moment he came upon them. No matter how upset he is with me, he won't stand for someone killing me. Or you, for that matter."

            Cassandra smiled. "Yes, we both realize that, but generally men aren't very bright, are they?"

            "Hey!" a loud voice shouted out, making both the girls jump. A man came over, a frown on his face. "No speaking. Either be silent or we will make you be silent."

            They obediently were silent and Andromache tried to calm her fluttering stomach. He stood over them, looming above them, and Andromache tried not think of what he could do to them.

            He cast them one last glance then went off and Andromache released a breath she hadn't even realized she'd been holding. His knife had glinted in the sunlight and his body showed a strength that could easily overpower the both of them.

            "Cassandra," Andromache whispered, casting a wary glance around to make sure no one was paying attention. "What do you think their leader will decide?"

            "I haven't seen him; I do not know," she answered softly. "But he could very easily decide that to kill us would be easiest. Then they could claim no knowledge of us if they were asked."

            "Hector will put the clues together, he'll know we were kidnapped. Eclipse would never throw me- Hector trained him himself."

            A man walked by and the girls were silent, staring demurely at the ground. He cast only the quickest of glances at them and passed out of view.

            "I heard them talking," Cassandra continued. "Their leader is raiding a village half a day's ride from here. He left the previous day, at daybreak."

            "Then we're safe until he returns," Andromache answered. "It will take a day for the priestesses to find we're missing and send someone to notify Hector. He will know what happened by tonight. He could reach this area in half a day if he rode hard."

            "But it will take him some time to find exactly where we are. I saw where they took us, the path is not easy. We have at least two days before Hector comes to us."

            "Then it all depends on how long the leader stays in that village. He'll have to collect all the plunder." Andromache bit her lip, thinking hard.

            Cassandra shook her head. "Andromache, we cannot wait those two days. The leader will have reached the village by nightfall yesterday, at the very latest. It's a village, he can spend no more than a day collecting plunder. He'll be back by tomorrow evening."

            "And we don't know what he'll decide," Andromache said hopelessly.

            "We cannot wait for Hector," Cassandra whispered firmly. "He cannot reach us in time."

            "We can't escape on our own!" Andromache hissed. "They will have people watching the border of their camp. We have no supplies and we cannot survive in the wild on our own!"

            "Keep quiet," Cassandra warned her softly. "We must escape, there is no other option. We need not survive in the wild, we must only hold out for a day or so. Once we reach the canyon we can wait there, Hector will surely pass by there."

            "Ignoring the fact that neither of us have ever spent a night in the woods, how are we to escape?" Andromache asked pointedly. "We are bound to a pole- a very strong pole, I might add."

            "They will have to untie us at some point. We must take care of certain needs," Cassandra said exasperatedly.

            "They won't untie us at night!" Andromache hissed loudly, then quickly dropped her voice as she realized she was being too loud. "And there is no possibility of escaping during the day."

            "We will make them untie us at night," Cassandra said firmly.

            "And the guards they've posted to keep watch?"

            "The moon is receding, tomorrow night it will not even be out. We still have our dark cloaks from the storm."

            "How will we find our way in the dark?"

            "I know the way," Cassandra answered.

            "Cassandra, can't you just foresee what the leader will decide?"

            Cassandra shook her head, laughing softly. "It is not a toy, Andromache, to be used at will. Apollo grants visions as a blessing and he has not chosen to bless me in this instance."

            Andromache sighed. "So be it, tonight it is."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

            That day was the longest Andromache had ever experienced. The noise of anyone approaching sent her into shivers of fear, expecting the leader to suddenly appear. They were brought breakfast and lunch- both sadly cooked meals that left them feeling a bit ill- and were allowed to take care of their basic need a few times during the day. These trips were carefully studied by both of them. As Andromache memorized the pattern and the place, Cassandra cast careful glances around- trying to see as many guards as she could. They'd counted roughly thirty bandits- though some had gone with the leader to raid the village- and those were only the men that passed by them.

            During the hottest part of the afternoon, a large group of men passed by, laughing loudly. Cassandra closed her eyes- there were at least ten new men that she hadn't counted before- but Andromache released a sigh of relief. The leader was not among them. Apparently these men were just coming off guard duty. This fact was carefully noted by both girls.

            "Ten guards," Andromache whispered, and Cassandra nodded.

            "At least."

            The afternoon passed slowly. Though they were in the hills the heat was unbearable. The canopy shielded them somewhat but their tied arms prevented them from swatting away the numerous mosquitoes. They were everywhere and the most the girls could do was shake their head trying to get them to fly away. Andromache was sure that if she wasn't killed she would go mad.

            Finally, the sun started to set and a fire was lit. The smoke warded off the mosquitoes and the two of them sighed with relief. Andromache wiggled her fingers experimentally. The bonds were not tight, she had not lost feeling in them, and she leaned back against the pole.

            "Three hours after sunset," Cassandra murmured. "That's near to when the guards will change shifts. They'll be the most tired at that point."

            Andromache nodded, watching as the sun sank below the trees. _Three hours, beginning now, _she thought, taking a deep breath. _Gods be with us._


	9. The Longest Night of Their Lives

Thank you all for your reviews, hope you like this chapter!

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

            "Here we go," Cassandra whispered, steeling her face. Andromache resolutely set her jaw, ignoring the fear in the pit of her stomach, and let out a silent prayer. _Grant that I may see my husband again._

            "You there!" Cassandra called out imperiously. A nearby man looked over at them, frowning. "We must take care of our needs."

            "You were just taken," he snapped, looking away again.

            "Not for a few hours," she retorted. "And nature calls."

            "It's dark," he said, disinterested.

            "Amazingly observant of you," she said sarcastically. "But I fail to see what effect that has on our basic needs." Andromache closed her eyes, praying that he would grant their request. If he didn't, their plan would fail. Everything depended on his decision.

            He glanced at Cassandra, annoyed. "Piklades, take these women into the woods," he said to a younger man nearby.

            "It's dark," the man pointed out.

            "I noticed, take them regardless," he snapped.

            Piklades came over, sighing. He untied their bonds and led them towards the bushes nearby. As they walked through the camp, Andromache swallowed nervously. Trying to keep her face calm- and act as though they weren't about to escape- she took a deep breath to calm her heart, which was beating at an alarming rate. _I'll escape only to have a heart attack,_ she thought, inwardly laughing. Her fear had made her almost giddy, though her mirth quickly vanished as they reached the bushes.

            "You have two minutes," Piklades told them, walking a good distance away.

            They watched as he walked back over to a group of men near the perimeter of the clearing. The fire in the center burned bright, casting an eerie light on the faces of the men. All around them there was silence- save for the soft hum of the men talking- and Andromache could hear the crickets. As Piklades finally reached his destination, Andromache took a deep breath. There was a pause as they watched him stop, settling down to wait for the appropriate amount of time to pass. The pause was only a second but it seemed to last a lifetime. _And so it begins. Gods be with us. _

            "Let's go," Cassandra said softly, breaking the still moment. Wordlessly, Andromache followed her. Their sandals made only the softest of noises as they walked quickly but evenly. They would not run; that would only attract attention. Piklades had said two minutes but he most likely would not come in search of them for five.

Cassandra led the way confidently and Andromache followed, still swathed in her dark cloak. No moon was there to light the way and the only light they had was from the stars. But their eyes quickly adjusted and Andromache was able to pick out bushes and fallen trees around them. The pace was quick- but never so quick as to be loud and cause unnecessary noise. Neither spoke, not wishing to attract the attention of the guards.

The stillness of the forest was almost oppressive, it engulfed them and encompassed them. Their footsteps- though no more than little patters- seemed to echo loudly through the trees and Andromache was sure that any minute a guard was going to leap out in front of them.

Neither of them had discussed what they would do if a guard intercepted them, and Andromache wasn't sure they _could_ do anything. The guards would be armed, and they had nothing- no weapon to defend themselves with.

The minutes ticked by and Andromache took deep breaths to try and cool herself. Swathed in her wool cloak, a heavy sweat had broken out on her forehead. Damp strands of hair clung to her head and her breathing was getting labored. She felt certain that the five minutes was up and anxiously awaited the shouted alarm that would quickly be heard as Piklades found the hostages to be missing.

"Cursed night." A voice in front of them to the left spoke, disrupting the stillness. Andromache nearly jumped out of her skin and almost collided with Cassandra, who'd come to a quick halt. They stood there, tense and not moving.

"With no breeze to cool us," another voice agreed. "The gods have cursed us."

"They will bless us soon enough," the first voice replied. "The night is cursed but its pleasures are not."

"What do you speak of?" the second man asked.

"Two women in the camp," the first answered.

"Nay, friend, they cannot be touched. In his foolery the man kidnapped the Princesses Andromache and Cassandra."

"Releasing them is not an option, therefore they must be killed. And if they are to be killed, what's to stop us lonely men from enjoying them before they die?" the first replied, his voice cruel and harsh.

They shared in laughter and Cassandra cautiously crept forward, so slowly she made no sound. Andromache followed, just as silently, praying that the gods would veil the eyes of the two guards. They had only them to pass- for these men guarded the perimeter of the camp- and once past them freedom awaited.

The two men continued talking and Andromache felt disgust rise in her as she heard them. She silently breathed a prayer of thanks, however, for as they talked they became careless. Their loud voices covered any noise the girls might make, and their laughter prevented their eyes from seeing them.

Each step was agony as Andromache waited for the guards to notice them, though. Sweat was pouring from her entire body and her eyes stung from it. Her mouth felt dry and she would have given her soul for a cool glass of water. Her breath came in quick, silent gasps and she felt sure she was going to collapse from the strain. But Cassandra courageously plodded on, never faltering and never wavering. Slowly but surely the passed the loud voices, now contrasting the different women each had known, and they cautiously continued until the voices were behind them, in the distance.

Only then did Cassandra stop and turn around. She could see Andromache's face, though it was dark, and the sweat pouring from it. Quickly pulling her into a hug, she whispered in her ear,

"It has been five minutes, they will have sounded the alarm. From this point on, we run. Do not stop and no matter what happens, continue running in this direction. You will come to the canyon. Remember this, Andromache, _do not stop_. Not for me, nor for anything else. Remember that."

She kissed her forehead and released her, pulling her hood over her face and quickly breaking into a fast jog. Andromache followed, considerably comforted but still frightened at Cassandra's words. It was almost as if she expected something to happen to herself, but Andromache quickly realized the foolishness of this idea. _She will die a maiden, she promised me,_ Andromache thought firmly. _Stop being a fool._

The two sprinted through the woods, no longer concerned with the noise they were making. Throwing her hood off her head, Andromache inwardly sighed as the air touched her hot forehead. The air was still stifling, but not as stifling as her cloak. Both girls wished they could remove the heavy coverings, but that would give the kidnappers a clue as to which direction they headed. So the cloaks would remain with them.

Andromache's lungs began to burn and she gulped in large breaths of air, praying she would not cramp. She hadn't run this far in years and her legs were beginning to tire. Deciding to distract herself, she thought of what they were running for.

_Troy,_ she thought blissfully, picturing its great walls. The banners waving in the breeze, the merchants calling out to each other, the people hurrying everywhere. Hector, tall and strong and most of all, safe. _Safe,_ she smiled ruefully. _It seems so long and yet it was only a few days ago that I felt safe._ She concentrated on the image of Priam sitting on his royal throne and Hecuba sitting beside him, tall and elegant. She thought of Paris, chasing the women through the streets and Briseis, kneeling at the statue of Apollo. The memories ceased and she concentrated on keeping pace with the figure in front of her.

Cassandra, assured and confidant, kept her pace quick and even. _You are every bit your brother's sister,_ Andromache thought, smiling. It was almost funny, one would never guess it and yet it was true. Had Cassandra been born a man she would have been almost exactly like Hector. She was noble, upright, and honorable. She feared and yet she was never afraid to face those fears. _Ah, Cassandra, you should have been born a man. The world needs more men like that._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

They ran for hours, barely taking any rests, and after awhile all the trees began to look the same. Andromache felt bewildered and confused, and her sense of direction was completely gone. Fortunately, Cassandra knew the way and continued towards their goal, never wavering right or left.

Andromache was so tired she was numb. Hours ago she'd ceased to feel anything. Her legs moved in a methodical motion and she felt no control over them. Adrenaline had kicked in and made her emotionless, both physically and mentally.

Suddenly, her foot caught on a tree-root and she fell, crying out as she quickly put out her hands to take the impact. She hit the ground hard, panting from lack of breath, not able to move. Cassandra came back and knelt beside her.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, concerned.

Andromache shook her head. "I cannot go any further," she panted, closing her eyes. The heat of the night was oppressive and Andromache would give anything for a drink of water. "We need to stop for the night."

"We cannot stop here, it's too much in the open. We've only a little further to go, nearby is a lake. We'll rest there for the night and continue in the morning."

Andromache nodded, resting for just another moment then stiffly getting to her feet. Cassandra pulled her up and set off at a slow jog again. Andromache set her jaw and resolutely followed, being careful to watch for obstacles that could cause another fall. If she fell again, she knew she wouldn't be able to rise. Her hands were stinging and she realized that they'd been cut by the sharp rocks on the ground. Concentrating on the pain, she managed to force her body to go faster. The pain helped her, giving her something on which to think about, and she felt the familiar numbness as adrenaline kicked in again.

Nearly a half hour later, they reached the lake. The two girls dropped to the ground, exhausted. Both of them drank deeply from the cool water, ignoring the muddy taste. They rested in silence as their weary muscles slowly relaxed. Andromache cast a glance at Cassandra and only then realized how tired she was.

Cassandra's brow was dripping with sweat, and her hair was stringy. Unlike Andromache's face, which was red from the heat, she was deathly pale. She was silently gasping for air, trying to calm her racing heart. Concerned, Andromache stiffly pulled herself over to her.

"Are you alright?" she inquired, frowning.

Cassandra nodded, still not able to speak. Andromache kindly removed her cloak, allowing the girl to cool off more quickly. She then removed her own, placing them down on the ground to be used as beds. She watched Cassandra warily, making sure she really was uninjured. Cassandra had set the pace, therefore it was understandable that she'd be more tired, but Andromache was still worried. A few minutes later, Cassandra was finally able to speak, having gotten her breathing under control.

"We're nearly twenty miles from the camp," Cassandra said shakily, taking a deep breath. "The canyon is only another ten or so."

"We've traveled twenty miles?!" Andromache gasped out, cleaning her hands in the lake.

Cassandra nodded. "We should be safe from the bandits, they've got much ground to search and the darkness will not help them."

"So we're safe then?" Andromache asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"From people, we are. Animals are another story, however."

Andromache cast a suspicious glance around. "Wolves?"

Cassandra nodded, closing her eyes and lying down on her cloak. "Among others. But pay it no mind, we've no control over it. Worrying won't help."

"We've no weapons," Andromache reminded her.

"Then thinking about it won't help either, will it?" Cassandra replied pointedly. "You might as well get some sleep, we'll start at daybreak."

Andromache closed her eyes, listening to the stillness of the forest. For some reason, the stillness was no longer soothing. But exhaustion quickly took hold of her and she soon fell into a deep sleep as her body prepared itself for the rest of the journey. _I'm coming, Hector, don't worry._


	10. Trial and Reward

If any of you have noticed, I've started writing another fic, Gazing in the Mirror. It's a first-person (meaning from the speaker's pov) about Helen and her life. Don't worry, I haven't given up on this one. I'm doing both at once, so yah, just wanted to reassure everyone on that account.

Here's the next chapter, hope you enjoy!

**…**

Andromache awoke to someone shaking her. She groaned, shielding her eyes from the gentle light that was creeping over the hills.

"I'm awake," she murmured, gently testing out her muscles. Her entire body was stiff and every movement caused an intense pain to shoot through her body.

"We must continue on our way," Cassandra whispered, anxiously glancing around. "They will be searching this area soon."

She stiffly rose to her feet and followed Cassandra who set off at an easy walk. Andromache mentally thanked her for this; she knew that she couldn't run any farther.

The sun slowly rose higher in the sky and the heat steadily increased. Andromache was no longer wearing her cloak; she had draped it across her arm and used the other to wipe sweat from her forehead. Cassandra had also opted to shed her heavy covering, but the sweat still poured from her body. Andromache could see her arms glistening with it and her dress was sticking to her. _I probably look the same,_ Andromache thought wryly. _And if I ever do see Hector again, he'll most likely run for cover at the sight of me. _

Leaves were stuck in both their hair and they were dirty from sleeping on the ground. Andromache studied her palms. They were scratched and filthy from the previous night's fall. There was a small scratch on her arm- she didn't know how she'd gotten that- and she could feel blisters on her feet. Her sandals were nearly ripped to shreds; they were not made for such heavy traveling. The delicate fabric of their dresses was ripped and torn, and looked nothing like the elegant items they'd put on just a few days ago.

Andromache's stomach growled and she suddenly realized that they had no food. "Cassandra?" she said softly, knowing she'd be heard. "What will we do for food?"

"There are herbs and plants we can eat. I know how to identify them," Cassandra replied, glancing back. "But water is another matter. I do not know if there is a water source near the canyon."

"It just rained," Andromache reminded her.

"The parched ground has quickly soaked it up," Cassandra answered. "We must find a spring or a river, or Hector must come soon."

Andromache suddenly realized how serious their situation was. Though the bandits no longer threatened them, they had no protection and no water. Assuming they could survive everything nature was throwing at them, there were still the animals to be wary of.

A sudden noise caused both of them to freeze, their ears opened for the slightest sound. A loud voice called out and another answered it.

"It's the leader of the bandits!" Cassandra hissed. She took off at a sprint, leaving the almost-hidden path they were following and plunging into the bushes. Andromache was right on her heels, her heart pounding. The voices were growing louder and were soon joined by the sound of sheep and goats. _The plunder,_ Andromache realized. Another sound then caused her blood to freeze. A woman's crying could be heard and a man's harsh yelling. _Zeus protect us,_ she prayed, swallowing hard. Fortunately the noise of the party drowned out their footsteps as they crashed through the underbrush. Suddenly, Cassandra let out a small shriek and plunged downwards. Andromache skidded to a stop, barely managing to stop before the edge of a steep hill.

Cassandra rolled down and landed hard. Andromache stifled a scream as she saw her lying there, still and not moving. She glanced frantically around her. She was still in view of the approaching party. She muttered a quick prayer and slid down after her friend.

The hill was only about twenty feet long, but it was steep. Andromache slid through the thick blanket of leaves, wincing as she hit hidden rocks. She landed on her feet near Cassandra and hurried over.

"Cassandra!" she hissed, nervously glancing up at the hill. The voices could still be heard, but thankfully they were receding.

"I'm fine," Cassandra whispered, her face alarmingly pale. "But I can't feel my leg."

Andromache quickly examined her legs, gasping when she saw the left one. She thanked the gods that Cassandra couldn't feel anything, for the leg was at an odd angle midway down her shin and the broken bone had nearly pierced through the skin. Andromache could see a fairly large bump where the bone was pressed up against it.

"It's broken," she informed her quietly.

Cassandra nodded. "I assumed as much. How badly?"

"It's… not good," Andromache said, letting out a sigh. "The bone has almost pierced through." Andromache's stomach felt queasy at the sight and she closed her eyes, swallowing hard.

"Nothing for it," Cassandra said bravely, setting her jaw. "You'll have to set it."

Andromache shook her head. "I can't. I don't know how to do it properly. We'll have to wait for Hector."

Cassandra wouldn't admit it, but she was slightly relieved that Andromache had refused. Having her leg set was not something she was looking forward to.

"I can drag you back up the hill, then carry you the rest of the way," Andromache said softly, casting a glance at the steep angle.

"You can try," Cassandra said doubtfully. She slowly dragged herself over to the base of the hill and Andromache pause for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to get her up the steep incline.

"Lie down flat, and put your arms above your head," she commanded. Cassandra dutifully obeyed and Andromache grabbed her wrists, pushing herself up the hill. It worked, though they only managed to move the barest distance.

The work was slow- it took them nearly an hour to get up the hill. Sweat poured from her body and stung her eyes as her muscles strained to hold them both. Andromache was using her feet to brace them; if they suddenly gave away then they'd both go plummeting down. Her dress was drenched- the few tatters that still hung on her body- and her hair stuck to her neck. Cassandra tried to help, pushing them with her one good leg, but her aid didn't make much of a difference. They finally reached the top and Andromache stretched herself onto the ground, her lungs burning for air.

Her body felt as though it was on fire and she couldn't breath fast enough. Stars danced before her eyes and she felt dizzy. She was positive she was going to faint and just laid there for the longest time, resting. Cassandra lay beside her, exhausted from the trial. Her leg had very much lost its numbness and the pain made her dizzy. Fire was shooting up her lower half and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

"I'm ready," Andromache finally gasped, slowly sitting up beside her. Cassandra nodded, not trusting herself to speak but steeling her face so Andromache wouldn't notice the pain she was in. Andromache slowly pulled her up onto her back. She linked her hands under Cassandra's legs, being careful not to jar the broken one, and with faltering steps set off.

The pace was slower than Andromache could have thought possible. Each step was an effort and Andromache's entire body had gone numb from the labor she was forcing it to do. Hours crawled by but still she plodded onward. Cassandra had fainted from the pain and she slumped forward, her head resting on Andromache's shoulder. The sun climbed higher and the heat rose. Bugs flitted around her face and into her eyes, causing them to sting even more. She could not swat them away so she kept going, willing herself to ignore them.

_Think of pleasant things,_ she commanded herself. _Think of Hector. _She allowed a small smile to creep onto her face as she thought of their many memories together. His face as he slept, the smile in his eyes when he worked with Elpis, and the tender way in which he held her face in his hands. She remembered some of their not-so-nice memories. The arguments they'd had, the everyday things they'd had to learn to tolerate, and their most recent fight. _Oh, Hector, forgive me. I was wrong. _

She fed herself on these memories and forgot the ache of her muscles and the sweat stinging her eyes. She forgot the bugs and she forgot the heavy burden she was carrying. The memories allowed her to continue, giving her strength as she plodded on towards their destination.

When the sun was near to setting she finally reached the canyon, spotting a small grove of trees nearby. The trees would offer shade from the sun and shelter them for hostile eyes. She gently set Cassandra down and collapsed beside her. In just a few moments she was asleep, finally allowing herself to give into the exhaustion that had been threatening her the entire day.

**…**

The two girls slept all night and throughout most of the day. Andromache finally awoke to the heat glaring into her face. She felt weak and realized that it had been nearly two full days since they'd had anything to eat. Her mouth was parched and she realized that she needed to find water. Cassandra was still sleeping beside her, so she stole off quietly, not wishing to awaken her.

After an hour of fruitless searching- under the glaring heat of the midday sun- Andromache was forced to admit defeat. She could barely walk now and her vision was wavering. She shook her head, trying to clear the fog in her brain. A low growl sounded near her and she sluggishly turned, at this point not caring what the danger was.

Three wolves were standing near, one closer than the others. His teeth were bared and he was eyeing her hungrily. Andromache stared back, stupefied. In the back of her brain she had the thought that she should run but paid no attention to that. She stood there, not moving.

_I am going to die,_ Andromache realized, stilling watching the wolf calmly. Perhaps it was the lack of food and water, or perhaps the trying past days, but the thought of dying no longer scared her. In fact, she was quite relishing it. _Better to die quickly than slowly suffer to death. _

The wolf had had enough of this waiting, with a snarl he lunged forward. Andromache closed her eyes, waiting for the bite that would end her life. She felt his paws hit her full on and the impact brought her down. She hit the ground hard and felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

"I love you, Hector," she murmured softly, her brain refusing to work. "And give the wolf my thanks for ending my life so quickly."

"I'll do no such thing," a voice replied. Andromache felt a weight being lifted on her and felt herself pulled to her feet. "Drink this," the voice commanded, pouring a hot liquid down her throat.

The taste quickly brought her to her senses and she coughed and sputtered, yanking away and finally opening her eyes. Hector stood in front of her, looking worried but relieved at the same time. He smiled at her, looking every bit her husband.

Andromache stared back at him, trying to register all that was happening. "Cassandra is in the grove over there," she said, pointing numbly, then fainted dead away. Hector caught her easily, picking her up his arms and ordering his men to retrieve the other princess. He ordered the rest of the men to set up camp and gently carried Andromache to a pile of blankets that was quickly set out. Setting her down he sat by her, holding her hand as she rested. He would wake her in a bit, to drink some water and hot broth, but for now he let her rest. The men hurried about, setting up blankets for Cassandra who was quickly carried over and quickly building a fire. But Andromache was unaware of all this, resting peacefully as her husband watched. Hector smiled as she softly sighed in her sleep, her hand easily fitting into his.

She finally felt safe again.


	11. The Journey Home

Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**…**

Andromache sat near the fire, wrapped loosely in a blanket. Hector brought over a cup of wine for her to drink. She'd slept through the rest of the afternoon and he finally woke her when the sun had set.

He sat down next to her, smiling. She took the cup from him but did not drink. "Hector, before we speak I want to say this. I should have listened to you and respected your wishes. I snubbed you out of pride and that was wrong of me, I'm sorry."

He pulled her into his arms and she gratefully leaned against him. "You're forgiven, love. We all make mistakes."

"Is Cassandra well?"

"She is. We gave her a drink to make her sleep and her leg was set and bandaged. She's resting now."

"Will her leg heal?"

Hector nodded. "She'll be forbidden from walking on it for a few months, but she'll fully recover with time."

"Tell me how you found us."

"First I want to tell me of your adventures."

Andromache obediently related all that had happened to them, and Hector nodded when she finished. "I'll send some men to search for the camp, the bandits will be found."

"Now your turn," she commanded.

"We received a message from the priestesses that an accident had befallen you. Early this morning we set off looking for you. Following the messenger's directions we came to the canyon and found you. Just in time, I might add."

"Is Briseis well?"

"She is still with the party of priestesses. It took them awhile to reach the manor but they managed. I believe that Father will soon be issuing an order that will change the custom a bit. Isn't safe to have so many women alone."

Andromache fully agreed with him. "Will they be returning?"

"Not until the rituals are finished. I'll be sending a party of soldiers to escort them home at the end of the month. Do you wish to return there? I have no objection."

Andromache shook her head. "I want to go home."

Hector smiled. "So be it. We leave in the morning."

"How will Cassandra travel?"

"I'll drug her, she'll be asleep the whole trip so she won't feel a thing. She'll ride with Artrides, he's skilled enough so he won't injure her leg further."

She closed her eyes, feeling drowsy. "Hector, I'm tired," she said innocently, leaning up against him. He laughed and gave an order to one of his men before picking her up and carrying her into a nearby tent that had been set up.

"Observant of you," she said cheekily. He smiled and ducked under the entrance-way. The floor was thick with blankets and Andromache sighed blissfully as she was set down onto them, enjoying this sorely-missed comfort.

Hector lay down beside her and she leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her. "You've no idea how frightened I was," he murmured softly.

"You weren't the only one who was frightened," she retorted quietly. "Besides the fact that I felt more guilty than I ever had before. Believe me when I say, you weren't the only one who was worried."

"Then perhaps you should always listen to me," he whispered cheekily. "Then you'll have no reason to feel guilt."

Andromache smiled, though he couldn't see. "Right now I find myself agreeing with you."

"I'm sure that will soon change, however. Sweet dreams, love."

"Goodnight, Hector." She lay there awake for awhile, even though she felt drowsy. Sleep finally came to claim her and she closed her eyes, whispering, "I love you, Hector."

He was still awake. "I love you too, Andromache." She smiled sleepily, feeling his heart beat in his chest. _May the gods strike me down if I ever forget this moment._

**…**

Hector allowed everyone to sleep in the following morning, and when they started the morning was well on its way. The men quickly broke camp and they set off, Andromache sharing a horse with Hector while Artrides carried Cassandra. Her leg was heavily swathed in bandages and she was drowsily looking around as they rode. The drug soon took effect and she slipped into unconsciousness, supported upright by Artrides. He cheerfully bore her weight, joking with Hector and teasing Andromache.

A sudden thought struck her and she tapped Hector's shoulder, causing him to crane his neck to see her. "What happened to Eclipse?"

"Cassandra's horse continued following the others and reached the manor safely. There's no trace of Eclipse. However, I trained him never to leave his rider unless explicitly commanded. No doubt your kidnappers took him as a prize. He'll be recovered when we capture their camp."

"Don't fear, Andromache," Artrides said. "Eclipse has been through many things, he'll survive this."

"Battles, you mean?"

"Among other things." Artrides cast a humorous glance at Hector, who looked at him suspiciously. "Did you know Hector once rode that horse to the edge of a cliff trying to impress a girl?"

"Artrides," Hector said warningly.

Andromache grinned. "Did you really, Hector?"

Artrides nodded, ignoring his leader's glare. "She was the daughter of a tavern keeper, I believe," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Stop," Hector commanded.

"Continue," Andromache shot back.

"We were, oh let's see, about fifteen or so. Eclipse had just been trained and he was a very spirited colt. Hector and I were competing for her attention and in order to gain her respect, he rode Eclipse at a full gallop right up to the edge of a steep hill, skidding to a stop just before he reached the edge."

"He wasn't injured?"

"What, Hector Tamer of Horses? No, even back then he was skilled. However, Priam had observed the stunt and wasn't pleased."

"I received the worst beating of my life," Hector admitted, grimacing at the memory. Andromache laughed.

"There are, without a doubt, many advantages of being female."

"What, were you never beaten?" Hector asked, surprised.

"Not so severely. And Euklides was normally my accomplice, so Arimedes would always lay on him harder. You see, men generally cannot beat a maiden for fear of marring her beauty. Then her marriage chances go down," Andromache stated simply.

"Without a doubt, Hector, there are advantages," Artrides said seriously. "When I think of the marks left from my punishments…" He jokingly shuddered and Andromache laughed. "It's no joking matter!" he exclaimed. "I now know the reason of why I have never married."

"It is not your scars that keep you from getting a wife," Hector retorted, "but your personality. Artrides, it is hopeless."

"I like his personality," Andromache protested. "Artrides, never fear- I shall find you a good wife."

"Thank you, my dear," he said gratefully, winking at her. "But I fear Hector is right, I shall never be able to make a woman happy."

"I like you," Andromache said earnestly.

"By the gods, Artrides, first I nearly lose her to bandits and now you're stealing her heart," Hector protested good-naturedly.

"It's a gift, my friend. Some men have it, and some men don't."

Hector had only one response. "Paris."

Artrides acknowledged the blow. "A fair hit. I shall say no more."

"Leave Paris out of this, I like him," Andromache said.

"Liking Paris is not in question, love, it's liking his morals that we have problems with. Seducing women, especially married ones."

"Well, they allow themselves to be seduced. I told him this once. I do not dislike him for it because it's as much their fault as his. The maidens should have more modesty."

"Well then, you cannot condone his seducing the married women," Hector pointed out.

"If their husbands would treat them better then there would be no temptation with Paris," Andromache retorted. "Blame them, if you wish."

"She has a point," Artrides pointed out. "You've a wise woman, Hector."

"Wise in some ways," he retorted dryly.

"Reminds me of her husband," Artrides said innocently, quickly dodging a blow from Hector.

Andromache smiled as they bantered, enjoying the trip. Because of the easy pace, the journey ended up taking two days. But they were in no hurry, and Cassandra was kept drugged most of the time, so everyone was happy. They reached Troy in the evening of the second day and Cassandra was quickly put into the capable hands of her mother. Hecuba then ordered Andromache to bed, a command which she gladly obeyed.

She stretched out on the bed, enjoying the coolness of the silk sheets. She sleepily closed her eyes, every once in awhile peeking out to gaze at the familiar surroundings of their room. Smiling, she rolled over and felt herself getting drowsy. _I'm home,_ she thought contentedly, as she drifted into a dream world. _I'm finally home._


	12. Time Together

Thank you all for your reviews, I kept them in mind as I wrote this chapter. All your critiques and suggestions are really helpful, thank you to all of you who do put in corrections. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

**…**

The bandits were captured and new rules put in place. Now all priestess parties would be accompanied by first-rate guards, who would escort them to and from the manor. In order to preserve the maidens' chastity, the guards would depart as soon as they arrived, returning to Troy alone, and would make the journey back to the manor to escort the women back.

Cassandra's leg quickly healed and within four months was as good as new. Briseis stayed with the party and came back anxious to hear the women tell of their adventure. She gasped at the appropriate places and congratulated them on their bravery, then told of her own experiences. The trip had been successful, Briseis had observed the rituals and was anxious to start the process herself.

Priam was still striving for peace in the region. Most of the hostile cities had been befriended and he'd open negotiations with the others. Hector was informed that he'd most likely be traveling again soon, though not for awhile at least. Andromache enjoyed caring for Cassandra and Hector had a new project to work on, which was proving to be somewhat difficult.

"Paris, keep your arm low," Hector corrected him as his brother parried another stroke. Paris had been a master at avoiding combat training but Hector had finally put his foot down.

"If it's low then my head is left exposed," Paris shot back, jumping out of the way to avoid another stroke.

"Your shield will protect your head, you must worry about your legs," Hector retorted, proving his point by a quick swing at his brother's knees. Paris awkwardly blocked the stroke but the impact knocked him to the ground, his sword flying out of his hand.

"Get up," Hector said tiredly.

Paris shook his head. "I'd rather stay here, thank you. It's much safer," he said, grinning.

"Lying on the ground totally exposed without any sort of defense weapon is safer? I fail to see how."

"Because you're a man of honor and you'd never come after an unarmed man," Paris retorted cheekily.

"I'm not the one you'll be fighting," Hector said, slowly advancing on his brother. "So do not assume that I'll show you mercy, because in battle there is none."

Paris cockily closed his eyes and Hector stopped, slightly flabbergasted. He could not attack his brother who was unarmed and Paris refused to fight.

"Paris, don't be difficult."

"You have our roles reversed, brother. You are the one who is difficult, otherwise I would be able to beat you."

"You've no experience," Hector retorted. "And you never practice. Any man here could overcome you in combat."

"Well then, find me someone I may overcome and perhaps I'll be induced to fight," Paris said lazily.

"Oh, come, Paris," Andromache encouraged, stepping out from behind a bush nearby. "I'm sure you're not that bad."

"You're wrong," both Hector and Paris said at the same time.

"I'm sure I could find someone you could beat," Andromache continued, ignoring their interruption.

"Well, my dear sister, if you do them I will be happy to fight them," Paris said gallantly.

"Come then," Andromache said. "I have no doubt you could beat me."

Both the brothers looked at her incredulously. "Darling Andromache, I'm not so weak as to be reduced to fighting against a woman," Paris protested.

"Yes, but I'd like to try it," she argued. "Just once."

Hector was shaking his head and Paris was looking at her oddly. "Andromache, it's too dangerous," Hector said.

"Just lightly," she replied. "I'd like to try it."

Paris cast Hector a teasing look. "Refusing her could leave you with a very unhappy wife."

Hector glared at him. "Odd, I seem to remember you claiming just a moment ago that you would not be reduced to fighting a woman."

"Oh, I won't fight her," Paris said quietly. "I'll just lightly strike at her sword, this way she'll get the satisfaction she wants. You can watch, call out instructions, and at any moment stop the fight."

Hector looked doubtful, but nodded. "Very slowly, though," he said sternly to Andromache, who nodded.

He handed her a sword but opted to discard shields. "Too heavy," he explained, taking Paris's from him and tossing it to the side.

Paris grinned at her, approaching her slowly. She held the sword in both hands, awkwardly pointing it out in front of her. As he came within reach he gently swung it at her, staying well away from her body. She brought her sword up and smiled when she heard the "ching" of the two weapons colliding.

"Such talent," Paris praised her teasingly.

"This is fun!" she cried, blocking another gentle swing. Hector smiled, watching. Paris was treating her as if she was made of glass, which relieved him considerably. The strokes were as though he was fighting a little child, but Andromache couldn't have been happier. With every clang of the weapons colliding, she smiled more brightly. Feeling very talented, she ventured to swing at Paris in return. He easily blocked the weak movement and Hector called out instructions.

"Stay light on your feet, Andromache. And flex your wrist a bit, make that movement be the motion to change the direction of your sword."

She responded brilliantly and swung again at Paris, this time at his head. Instead of blocking he ducked, allowing her to feel that she had come near to beating him.

"I almost had you," she said warningly, blocking another light stroke.

"Almost," he agreed, gently parrying a weak swing from her.

"Is this how you practice?" she asked as they slowly fought.

He nodded, gently swinging at her head. She brought her sword up to block.

"How does someone finally win?"

"Like this," he responded teasingly, a sharp flick of his wrist sending her sword-hand away from her body as he brought his own up to point at her head. "I win," he said smugly. Andromache smiled.

"I don't know why you prefer not to fight," she said, handing her sword to Hector. "I think it's great entertainment."

"Only when you're watching," Paris retorted.

She shook her head. "No, it's fun to do, also. No wonder men like it so much."

"Not all men," he pointed out. "It's slightly hard to enjoy yourself when you're being beaten into the ground."

"Like this," Hector said dryly, moving her out of the way and going after his brother. In a few seconds, Paris had lost his sword again and landed hard on the ground.

"Like that," Paris agreed. "Oh well, at least I can beat someone."

"Paris, I would be most happy to act as your fighting partner," Andromache said solemnly. "You may beat me as often as you wish."

"Thank you, Andromache," Paris said laughingly, kissing her as he departed. "It is a great comfort, to hear you say that."

"Where are you going?" Hector called out wearily at his brother's retreating figure. "We've only just begun."

"There is a lovely maiden down in the city that requires my attention," Paris called out, ducking through the trees and quickly disappearing.

Hector sighed. "I don't know what to do with him."

"Let him be," Andromache kissed him on the cheek and tucked her hand into his. "He'll come to no harm."

Hector strolled with her through the gardens, stopping to pluck a flower from a vine. "He's too young," he informed her, handing her the flower. "Paris still acts as though he was a child with no responsibilities."

"He'll grow up some day," Andromache answered, taking in the flower's scent. "He's just spoiled, but he'll grow out of it."

Hector shook his head. "He's a prince of Troy, he should've grown out of it by now."

"Titles don't mean anything, Hector," Andromache pointed out. "Paris is still Paris."

"But it casts a bad image on our family, he can't afford to be causing problems among the people."

"Hector, the people love you. Though they grumble about Paris' escapades- especially when it's their wife he's gallivanting off with- they adore you. Your high moral standards and your devotion have won you their hearts, they could never hate your family. And your father is a good king, one that has protected them for many years."

"Still, my brother's escapades cause too many problems," Hector argued.

"Well, one day he'll meet a good woman and settle down," Andromache replied. "Don't worry."

"But until he does, the problem still need addressing. He needs to learn to mind."

"Somewhere, there's a woman that will teach him to mind, just be patient." She smiled up at him, looking adorable. He kissed her.

"Then perhaps we should help him find her," he teased. "Seems that having a wife makes a man settle down considerably."

She arched an eyebrow. "What, were you so unmanageable before I came along? I wonder you dare admit it."

"Oh, there are some good stories I've no doubt you'll hear," he retorted dryly. "Artrides has some entertaining ones."

"We should invite him over for dinner, then," she said innocently. "You do love entertainment."

"Somehow, I believe others will be more entertained than myself," he shot back. "But it was nice of you to think of me."

She laughed and they walked back to their room, enjoying their conversation. They talked late into the night, finally falling asleep just a few hours before dawn.

"You know, it's nice to have been married for two years already, and still have things to talk about," Hector said drowsily, almost asleep.

"It is indeed," Andromache said softly, her eyes heavy. "A good sign, I believe."

"I agree," Hector said. "Make sure we never run out of things to talk about."

"Oh, there will always be things to talk about, don't worry." Andromache yawned, barely awake now. "Remind me to tell you of my shopping trip to the market a few days ago."

"I will," Hector was barely awake. "Goodnight, love."

She didn't reply; she was already asleep. Hector joined her in a few seconds, lying on his side facing her. They'd talked for hours and tomorrow they would do so again. Their conversations never seemed to run dry and their time together never seemed to grow stale. Even when they spent it in silence, it was an easy silence, not brought on by lack of words.

There was always something to talk about together.


	13. An Evening Of Laughter and Tears

Notes: My schedule is random for the next few weeks, so I don't know how often I'll be able to update. Besides that, I'm going on vacation for awhile so there'll be no updates around the middle/end of this month. So up until then it'll just be small little chapters, developing relationships and such. When I come back I'm going to start a full-blown plot again, but I'm not going to tell you what will happen. You'll have to wait a bit. So yah, that was all just for your information.

Enjoy!

**…**

True to her word, Andromache had Artrides over for a meal the following evening. The servants smiled to hear the trio laughing merrily as they sat out on one of the many balconies in Hector's quarters.

"So you see, Hector wasn't always this easy-going," Artrides said, leaning back into his chair. "He used to have quite the temper."

"Oh, it still comes up every once in awhile." Andromache smiled at her husband who grinned back.

"Only under extreme provocation, though," he protested. "And yours is just as violent, if not more." He turned to his friend. "She threw a platter of food at me, once."

"Just once?" Artrides teased. "I seem to remember that you've had nourishment thrown at your head before."

Andromache raised her eyebrows at her husband and turned to his friend. "Really?"

"Artrides, I honestly don't think she needs to hear about that," Hector protested weakly.

Artrides ignored him. "An ironsmith's daughter. Hector had noticed her and was quite infatuated with her," he informed Andromache. "Pretty little thing, but nothing on you, of course. But naturally, he was shy and he refused to approach her. Then one evening he… partook of a little too much wine. Naturally, men do foolish things when they're drunk, and so he confronted her on his feelings."

"Artrides," Hector protested.

"She was quite perturbed to have a drunk man announcing his feelings in front of all her maiden friends and threatened to have him removed. Hector ignored this and continued with his pledges of love, and was promptly knocked unconscious as a platter of… what was it Hector?"

"Apples," he replied dryly.

"That's right, apples," Artrides agreed. "We had to carry him home and the next morning he had a massive bruise on his temple. I must admit, such a mark caused quite a stir."

"I believe I told everyone that it was the result of a training accident," Hector reminisced. "That's the only time a girl has ever refused me, however."

Artrides snorted. "Considering most of them hang on your every word, I believe it was the only time."

Andromache laughed and Artrides turned to her. "Now for you. Have you ever won a boy's favor?"

Hector raised his eyebrows expectantly and she blushed. "Perhaps," she said modestly.

"Oh come, Andromache, you've been entertained for the past hours of my escapades. Now it's your turn," Hector commanded.

"There was one boy," she reminisced, smiling. "He was the same age as I was. We were both thirteen and he worked in the stables."

"A romantic setting," Artrides commented seriously, but with a twinkle in his eyes.

"He had no parents, you see, and the most soulful eyes I'd ever seen," she continued. "Very handsome."

Hector coughed pointedly and she laughed.

"Very well, on with the story. He would take me for secret rides at night. We never left the walls of Thebe, but it was improper nonetheless. I was just a girl, too young to care about such things."

"What ever happened to him?" Artrides asked.

"Yes," Hector agreed. "I must know if I've any competition."

She smiled but shook her head. "No, Arimedes soon found out- he somehow discovered everything I ever did- and took him to task. I was switched for my immodesty and we were forbidden to see each other again."

"Poor Andromache," Artrides patted her hand. "To be forbidden to see your true love."

"I beg your pardon, but true love?" Hector asked pointedly. "I am forced to remind you, Artrides, you are talking to the wife of your commander."

Artrides laughed at his friend's threat. "Fair enough, your _first_ love, then," he amended.

Hector gave him a warning look, but let it pass. The teasing look in his eyes betrayed any seriousness of the threat, however.

"Yes, but then he fell in love with one of the servant girls. Married her, too, just a bit before I came here with Hector."

"How tragic!" Artrides gasped, mockingly clutching his chest. "I'm sure your heart was broken."

"Yes," Andromache said sarcastically. "I was devastated to find out that a boy whom I'd not seen in years- and who'd gotten me in enough trouble to merit a switching, which is quite painful I assure you- was now married."

"Better a switching than a beating," Hector pointed out. "You've no idea how painful they are."

Artrides nodded in agreement. "Extremely painful, I had my share of them when I was younger."

"Yes, but a switching would leave my legs raw and stinging. And for the next week, whenever my dress would brush against them it felt as though someone had just lit my legs on fire."

"Sounds painful," Hector agreed. "But better raw legs than no way to sit down for the next week. Being seated was always the worst dilemma."

Andromache laughed, conceding the point. "You win. Better a switching than a beating."

Hector and Artrides both look satisfied. "It's not often I win an argument with you," Hector teased her.

Artrides burst into laughter and Andromache smiled. "But only when you choose to capitulate," she pointed out. "Whenever you decide to win, you always do."

Artrides nodded. "Hector's dangerous when he digs his heels in. I've yet to win a fight when he does."

The three spent the next few hours talking and enjoying each other's company, and finally Artrides took his leave. Later, as Andromache and Hector were lying in bed, he turned to her.

"Andromache? Are you still awake?"

"Yes," she responded, rolling over to face him. "What is it?"

"I meant to tell you this earlier, but it escaped my mind. Father's ordered the army to prepare, I leave in a month."

This news quickly chased away all the good feelings Andromache had. "Why?"

"Negotiations have turned hostile; they attacked our messengers."

Andromache bit her lip, but nodded. "How long?"

"A few months," Hector responded, aware of her disappointment. "I'm sorry."

"You can't help it," she replied, rolling back over. There was a pause and then she felt the bed move. Hector scooted over to her and wrapped his arms around her. That was the final straw; she started to cry.

"You've shouldn't have to go," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"I know," he answered, knowing there were no words of comfort.

"You hate fighting. Let someone else lead the army."

"I wish I could, love, but I can't."

She was silent, and Hector leaned over to kiss her cheek, wet with tears. "Don't worry, I'll return safely."

She knew this was true, but it didn't ease the pain. "It's just so hard when you go," she said softly. "This past year has been the longest amount of time we've ever spent together."

"I know," he answered quietly. "And I've loved every minute of it."

"So have I," she whispered, closing her eyes. They said no more, knowing it couldn't change what would happen.

On some occasions, no words can offer comfort.


	14. A Jump in Time

Thank you all for waiting so patiently! My vacation was great, I got back and fired off another chapter for you all. This chapter jumps around a bit, just because I had to tie up some loose ends and I promised that when I come back I'd have a full-blown plot for you all. So, this chapter is mainly the thread to tie them together, then next chapter it starts. And yes, I'm a lot rough after not having written for over half a month, so give me a little leeway. This chapter is mostly to just get me back into the mode and tie up loose ends. So I apologize, but don't expect anything major. But I hope you manage to enjoy it anyways.

**…**

The month passed quickly and, once again, Hector departed. Andromache accompanied him down to the docks and said her goodbyes. As she watched him sail away, she was reminded of the many times they'd performed this task.

_Too many times,_ she thought sadly. But Briseis and Cassandra did their best to comfort her, engaging her in tasks and keeping her company. One morning, Cassandra showed up alone and the two of them went for a walk in the gardens.

"How are you baring it?"

"Sadly, I seem to have gotten used to it," Andromache replied. "I suppose we've had to go through it too many times."

"It was like this even before you came," Cassandra said softly. "Hector was always leading the army."

"And he doesn't even like to fight. Sometimes I wonder why the gods gave him such a hard life when he's such a good man."

"Some say the gods give trials to those who can bear them. Hector has always risen to the task, no matter what it was."

"It seems to be a fairly common trait in his family," Andromache said pointedly.

Cassandra smiled. "It appears to have extended to our in-laws, as well."

Andromache grinned but let it pass without comment. "I don't think about it often," she said, suddenly serious. "About what he's doing, I mean. It makes it seem to real- the possibility of losing him."

"You mean the fighting?"

Andromache nodded.

"Well, then I can offer this one small comfort." Cassandra's face was serious and her eyes sad. "He'll not die on foreign soil."

"Have you foreseen all our deaths?"

She shook her head. "Just up to a certain point."

"Will you not tell me?"

She smiled. "No. It's not as relieving as you'd think, Andromache. To know when and how someone is going to die brings no pleasure, I assure you."

"Perhaps it might ease my worrying," Andromache pointed out.

"No, it wouldn't. You'd only start to worry about it more. I speak from experience."

"Do you dread your own death?" Andromache had known that Cassandra knew how she was fated to end her days.

"No, I only dread what will happen after I'm gone."

"Cassandra," Andromache said, locking eyes with her. "It won't happen for a very long time, right?"

Cassandra held her gaze, never blinking or wavering. "Time is relative, Andromache. But rest assured, I'll not leave you before your husband has returned."

"I can't bare to lose you," Andromache murmured.

"You're strong, Andromache. You'll be surprised at what you can bare. But don't fear for me, my passing will be easy. However, now is not the time for such talk. I'll give you my final words on these matters when we say our goodbyes. Until then, let us enjoy each other's company." Cassandra finished with a smile as she led Andromache into the stables. "A picnic seems to be a good way to spend the day."

Andromache grinned and prepared her mount as Briseis was quickly sent for. The three of them spent an enjoyable day up in the hills, roaming the hills and splashing in the streams. And even if she still thought about Hector, the ache of his leaving wasn't as bad as before.

**…**

Six months later, he returned and was greeted with a screech as a body hurled itself against him. He laughed and squeezed her tight, planting a kiss on the head that was buried in his shoulder.

"You were gone too long," Andromache said, her voice muffled. "It was supposed to be a short campaign."

"There were many problems," he answered, sighing. "I fear the gods did not favor us."

"The gods always favor us," Priam said, smiling as he came over to them. "We won the battle, didn't we?"

"At a great price, Father," replied Hector gravely, his arm about his wife's waist.

Priam nodded. "True. And you shall give me a report later. For now, I think someone requires your attention." He smiled kindly at the pair and they quickly made their way back to their quarters to be alone.

"Tell me everything," Hector commanded, settling down comfortably on the bed and pulling Andromache down with him.

"Well, you're just in time for the feat of Apollo, it starts in seven days," she said, smiling happily. "And Briseis has been persistent in her desire to be a priestess." She chatted animatedly and Hector closed his eyes, listening to the sound of her voice. It wasn't so much the words, just the sound that comforted him. Soon it was his turn, and he related his many adventures as she snuggled next to him.

They talked through the evening and well into night, informing each other of their happenings as they prepared for bed. And they talked each other to sleep, still not running out of things to say. As they'd discovered before, there was always something to talk about together.


	15. An Unexpected Guest

Ok, here we start with a good amount of action for the next chapters. Updates will most likely be every day or so, but towards the end of the month they're going to stop because I'm going on a trip. Just to let you all know. And I'm balancing two stories at the moment, so I can't focus on this one as much, but it should still be good. Anyways, enjoy!

**…**

Andromache soon forgot about Cassandra's words until a few days later, just before the festival of Apollo. She was in the company of Paris, who was taking her to the horse market just outside the city. Hector had left to find a few good steeds earlier that morning and he'd sent a messenger requesting Andromache's presence.

"I suppose he's got some horses he wants me to look at," Andromache mused as Paris quickly led her through the streets. "But don't think I don't know exactly why you're coming with me. Who is it this time?"

"A merchant's wife," Paris replied without shame.

"Well, he'd best not find out about you two, otherwise Hector might not be able to get the horse he wants."

"Don't worry, the women I keep company with have stupid husbands. They're always more interested in their various trades than with their wives."

"I suppose it's a lesson to them," Andromache mused, grinning as she spotted Hector. "There he is!" She ran over to him and he took her hand, sparing only a glance at his brother.

"Stay out of trouble, Paris."

Paris grinned cheekily. "I always do."

Hector didn't bother to reply, he led her through the swarm of people around various paddocks. The horse market was outside the city for the various purpose of all the commotion it caused. A stallion on the loose would reek havoc on the city.

"Here she is," Hector said proudly, stopping in front of a black mare with powerful hindquarters.

"She's beautiful," Andromache stated honestly. "Another war horse?"

Hector shook his head. "No, I've got other stallions for that, and Elpis. I'll use this one for breeding."

"With who?"

"I was thinking Eclipse," Hector admitted. "You'd have the foal to play with in your spare time."

"A wonderful idea," Andromache agreed. Hector paid for the horse and she looked around at the other paddocks. There were foals in some, chasing each other down the length of the paddock, and mares in others. The stallions were all in separate stalls, well away from the other horses. A sudden commotion near the docks attracted her attention. People were rushing towards there, and she could see the tall masts of a ship pulling up to the shores. She pointed it out to Hector, who shrugged.

"We'll find out in a little bit, but I need to return this mare to my stables. Coming?"

She nodded and followed him, still glancing back to see if she could figure out what was going on. But her view was blocked so she gave up, resigning herself to figuring it out later. When they arrived to the stables, she waited impatiently for Hector to finish and then practically dragged him up to the palace. By now someone would know what was going on.

"Briseis!" she called out, releasing Hector's hand and running over to her friend. "What's going on?" Servants were running to and fro and Briseis looked flustered.

"Othronus has arrived," she cried, dismay on her face. A moment later two servants carrying wine jugs crashed into each other, sending the dark liquid spraying everywhere. "Gods have mercy, watch where you're going!" she shrieked at them, forgetting Andromache for a moment. "Hurry and clean that, then finish your task. Now is _not_ the time for clumsiness." She wiped her brow, then turned to Andromache. "We've just received word, Hecuba is overseeing preparations for the feast and asked me to help her."

Hector had caught up with Andromache in time to hear Briseis's words, but he did not reply. Andromache was stunned speechless for a moment, then bristled in anger. "What does _he_ want?" she asked coldly.

Briseis cheeks were red and Andromache knew she'd be crying if circumstances had made it possible. "To claim Cassandra as his bride," Briseis hissed angrily.

"That-" Andromache began, but Hector silenced her and led her away.

"Now is not the time," he said quietly. "We must prepare for the feast, you can have your tantrum later."

At this Andromache bristled. "I beg your pardon, but that pig of a man deserves _no_ feast in these halls, _my lord_. And do not be under the assumption that I am going to assist in such a display for a person so unworthy. I am going to speak with Cassandra." She turned to leave but he grabbed her and held her there.

"Not now, Andromache," his voice was low, but it held an unmistakable warning. "Whatever your feelings on the matter may be, as my wife you will conduct yourself graciously and assist in the preparations. Go find my mother, she'll instruct you."

"I'll do no such thing," she hissed back at him. "Cassandra's feelings are more important than that man's stomach."

"Cassandra will be fine for a few hours, now do as I say," Hector commanded.

"If you're so concerned for him, prepare the feast yourself! I don't even know why we're having a feast, since he has arrived so unexpectedly."

"He wasn't due for another week, but the preparations for the feast have already began. It would be a sin to waste all the food we've collected."

Andromache stepped back as though she'd been slapped. "You knew?!" she shrieked.

"Keep your voice down, of course I knew," he shot back. "A price was agreed upon before he left, it was understood that he would return once his city was in order."

"And you didn't tell me?!" Andromache was yelling now, attracting the attention of servants passing, but neither of them noticed.

"I made it very clear that Cassandra was going to marry, I don't see why his leaving should change that fact!" Hector answered loudly.

"You never told me a price had been agreed upon!" she screamed, her rage breaking over him.

"I don't see why that changes anything, you knew she'd be marrying!"

"This isn't right!" she said helplessly. "She wasn't supposed to- I mean, she told me-" She broke off, her chest heaving as she fought back tears.

"She told you what?" Hector asked, quieter. He moved closer but she stepped back.

"I-" she began again, tears welling up. "I'm not helping with the feast." She dashed away before Hector could stop her, sprinting quickly through the halls towards the women's quarters. Thankfully, it was empty except for Cassandra, who was quietly weaving. "You told me nothing would come of it!" she screamed, as soon as she came in.

Cassandra put a finger to her lips, indicating Andromache could lower her voice. "I said I'd never marry, yes."

"Well obviously something has gone wrong, because this man has now arrived to claim you as his wife," Andromache shot back sarcastically. "You said you'd never marry and you'd die a virgin; you told me you had foreseen it."

"And I did not lie. That still stands, I'll not marry and I'll die a virgin, just as I said," Cassandra said calmly.

"Then-" Andromache began, confused. "You're going to die soon?" she whispered.

Cassandra shook her head, pulling Andromache to the chair beside her. "I shall attend the feast of Apollo with you, have no fear."

"But it's too soon," Andromache whispered miserably.

Cassandra pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry, it's not so soon as you'd think. We shall enjoy our week together, then I shall leave with Othronus to be his bride."

Andromache pulled away, drying her eyes. "I must go prepare for the feast," she said quietly, clearing her throat.

"And so must I," Cassandra said, standing up. "Don't forget to smile and enjoy yourself tonight. We'll probably not get a chance to talk."

Andromache nodded and quickly went back to her quarters. Hector was there, preparing for the feast. She spoke no words until a servant girl came in, whom she quickly dismissed. She selected a dress herself, a lavender silk with blue threads and jewels. She quickly dressed and sat down in front of the mirror to fix her hair. The silence was thick, it could almost be cut with a knife, and wordlessly Andromache gave Hector her arm to lead her to the feast.

Andromache was in a daze that night and Hector sat quietly next to her, only speaking when forced to. Even Paris was unusually sober, leaving back to his room instead of with a woman. The entire royal family, save for Priam, seemed to be in a state of just functioning. Othronus was unaware of the sorrow, the loud music and joyful officials of state made up for the lack of conversation among the royals. Cassandra looked magnificent and engaged Othronus in conversation, though her smile was a little forced. But it in no way marred her beauty and she was radiant that night. Sure enough, Andromache had no opportunity to speak with her or Briseis and soon left the room with Hector as the feast drew to an end.

Once in their room, no words were spoken. They silently prepared for bed, silently laid down, and silently fell asleep.

There was nothing to talk about tonight.


	16. The Feast of Apollo

Thanks to **Andromache** for pointing out that scar to me! I think I will make it into a fanfic, I'm always looking for little things in the movie that I can incorporate into my story. I'm going to bring another one in soon, but I'll wait to see if any of you recognize it from the movie, don't want to give it away. I'll do my best to put that scar in. However, I'm not too good at angst so I don't know how I'll write it yet, but I'll try to think of something good. Also, I haven't really been focusing on Hector lately, so this chapter does that. I realized I'm always writing about Andromache's day, and I want to put a bit more of Hector in. So this chapter focuses pretty equally on both of them. Just to warn you, it's a pretty long chapter, so you might want to get some popcorn or something J. Anyways, here it is, enjoy.

**…**

Andromache awoke to darkness and felt a servant quietly shaking her shoulder.

"My lady," Niobe whispered. "Cassandra requests you to make ready for the day. She said she wishes to spend the day with you."

Andromache squinted, trying to see through the darkness. They'd gone to bed late because of the feast and she could still feel sleep pulling at her. "What time is it?"

"A few hours before dawn," Niobe whispered. Andromache couldn't figure out why she was whispering until she glanced at Hector, who was still sleeping beside her. Realization dawned on her. As an engaged woman, Cassandra would be expected to spend her days with Othronus and the family. She was opting out of that choice, choosing instead for just the three of them. At least for today, the first of the last seven days they had together. The feast of Apollo would start later in the day, which they would all attend together, but the morning was at least theirs.

"Tell her I'll be there, then get back to bed. It's too early to be up. And don't tell my husband that I left this early, I might have to do it again." Andromache smiled in the darkness, gently rolling out of bed and landing silently on the floor. Hector did not stir. She held her breath as she dressed quickly and clipped her hair into a tight bun. Hector still did not move. Years of marriage had proven him to be a very light sleeper, and if he awoke the women wouldn't be permitted to go. And Andromache had a fair idea of what their day had in store.

But the gods granted her that small blessing; Hector remained still. She held her breath as she gently pried the door open, wincing when it made a small creak. Quietly shutting it behind her, she hurried through the halls, oddly empty of servants. It was still too early to be up, and she'd never explored the palace at this time of night.

Hours later, the three girls stood at the top of their hill, watching the sun rise over Troy and emblazing the sky a magnificent pink.

"We haven't done this enough," Briseis murmured. Cassandra and Andromache nodded in agreement.

"Then we'll make up for our lost time," Cassandra stated.

"And not Hector, or Priam, or Othronus, or anyone else will get in our way," Andromache said firmly. She reached for the other girls hands as they stood there, enjoying their last moments that would all too soon come to an end.

**…**

Hector rolled over, squinting an eye open as he was met with emptiness. As he gazed at the empty bed beside him, his other eye opened to confirm what he was looking at. A crease came between his eyes and he glanced outside. The sun showed it was just an hour past sunset, Andromache was never awake this early.

He walked out of their bedroom and glanced around for a servant. "Marcadius!" He motioned for the man to come closer. "Where is my wife?" he asked quietly.

The man's eyebrows rose slightly in surprise. "Your wife, my lord?"

"Yes," Hector said impatiently. "My wife. Brown hair, brown eyes, I married her a few years ago?"

"I haven't seen her, but may I enquire as to why you ask?"

Hector sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I can't find her, that's all. Inquire of the servants if anyone has seen her."

Marcadius nodded. "Yes, my lord. I'll have a girl go over to the women's quarters, perhaps she went to visit the ladies Cassandra and Briseis."

A relieved look came over Hector's face. "Ah, yes, that's where she would have gone. Request the servant girl to bring her back, I wish to speak with her."

"As you wish." Marcadius bowed and went to find a servant girl to go look for Andromache.

Hector returned to their room, washing his face and preparing himself for the day. A servant brought in breakfast, but he only picked at it. An hour later, a knock sounded and Marcadius came in.

"Niobe reported that Andromache wasn't in the women's quarters, and none of the servants saw her leave." His face was only slightly concerned and Hector once again felt glad of his servants. Like all servants, they'd gossip about this latest fight, but it would never leave his quarters. Unlike other members of the family, who's indiscretions were freely spoken of all over the palace, his servants kept their chatter within his house.

"When did everyone start to awake?" Hector's brow was furrowed.

"At their normal times, my lord. Around dawn."

Hector let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't have time to go looking for her. If she returns, tell her I wish her to remain here until I've had a chance to speak with her. You may go."

Marcadius bowed and withdrew and Hector glared at Andromache's side of the bed. He hoped she wouldn't be gone enough for any to learn of her absence. But he had duties to perform, so he quickly headed off to the throne room where his father was performing the everyday duties of state.

"Hector," Priam greeted him. "I have a few more complaints to hear, then a few other matters which will keep me busy until the start of the feast. When Othronus rises, see that he's entertained, if you will."

Hector nodded. "I shall offer him a hunt."

"I was hoping you'd bring Cassandra to him."

"Forgive me, but she might wish to spend her last few days with family."

"And so she shall. But I want them to get a chance to know each other while she's still surrounded by family. After all, you did the same with Andromache."

Hector smiled at the memory. In reality, they had barely spent any time together. Whenever he'd wanted her company, she was always nowhere to be found. It was on the ship that they'd first gotten to know each other. "Father, from my own experience I assure you she'll want to spend her time with Briseis and Andromache." A sudden thought hit him and he stood up abruptly. "I have a matter I must attend to, I'll return for Othronus in a moment."

He didn't wait for his father to dismiss him as he hurried through the halls, grabbing a servant girl with him and leading her to the woman's quarters. "Inquire if the ladies Cassandra and Briseis are in there. I'll wait."

The girl was giving him an odd look, but she obeyed. Just over five minutes later, she returned, shaking her head. "The princesses are not in there. None of their servants know where they are."

Hector's face showed no emotion as he thanked the girl and quickly returned to the throne room, but inwardly he was smiling. "Cassandra is spending time with family and doesn't wish to be disturbed," he said to his father when he returned.

"Well, then make sure she spends some time with Othronus at the feast," Priam answered, barely paying any attention. Hector spotted Paris in the crowd of officials that were in attendance and he inwardly groaned. The woman with him was the wife of one of Priam's top officials, a particularly shrewd one at that. At that moment, Othronus was escorted in and Hector smiled as he thought of an idea. "Father, I suggest Paris entertain Othronus for the afternoon," he said.

Priam glanced over at Paris and realized who it was he was keeping company with. "Excellent idea." He spared no more thoughts on the matter, for at that moment a particularly heated argument was brought up and Priam prepared for a good few hours mending the rivalry.

Hector greeted Othronus and led him over to Paris. "Paris, I've just been telling Othronus of your idea to give him a tour of the city. He said he'd be honored to have you as his guide."

Had Hector been any younger he would have smirked at the expression on his brother's face. As it were, he only allowed himself to feel a brief moment of satisfaction.

But Paris was not a women-charmer for no reason, the smoothness of his speech had always won hearts. He recovered from the blow quickly. "Of course, brother. Othronus, come with me, I'll take you around on horseback."

Hector smiled as the two of them walked off, sparing only a glance at the woman left behind. She wore a pout on her face but smiled sweetly when she caught his glance. He nodded politely and headed back to his quarters to wait for his wife's return.

**…**

As the sun sank lower in the sky, Hector began to worry that she'd be late for the feast. It officially commenced at sunset, even though Apollo was god of the sun. Priam had always celebrated Artemis and Apollo together, though it was still only called the feast of Apollo. The celebration would start as the moon goddess began her ascent and lasted until Apollo hid his chariot on the third day of the feast. In reality, the feast only lasted two full days, but Artemis's arrival announced the first day.

Hector heard a noise and watched as the door opened and his wife strode in, dressed in a dark, plain dress that hid her status. She locked eyes with him for a moment then began preparing for the feast, ignoring his presence.

"You were out with Cassandra." It was a statement. She made no reply. "Going out without a guard isn't proper, for the future you will observe this rule." Still no answer. "And my father wishes Cassandra to spend her time here at the palace, with Othronus and her family, so you will kindly desist from going on these expeditions."

She finally spoke, though behind a screen as she changed her dress. "Othronus will have her to himself soon enough, it won't kill him to be without her for another week."

"It is not Othronus who wishes it, it is father," he replied, leaving no room for argument.

She emerged from the screen and even in his anger he had to admit she was stunning. Her dress was made of silver and dark blue, in honor of Artemis. Tomorrow, she'd wear a brighter gown made of yellow and gold, but not tonight. Her naturally curly hair was allowed to run free down her back as she placed her crown of laurel leaves on her head. Usually, she dispensed with the crown, which signified her status as a royal lady, but tonight she would wear it.

Andromache did not choose to reply, and by her silence Hector knew he had a fight on his hands. Trying to lighten the mood, he sat beside her. "You're wearing your crown tonight."

She glanced at him as she lined her eyes with kohl. "I always do at celebrations."

"You didn't at the banquet last night," he reminded her.

"I didn't feel like being distinguished."

"I like when you wear it," he said, admiring her. "Your status allows you to wear it on normal days, you know."

"I know," she replied, standing up and going over to a case with held her jewelry. Her manner was still cold, though she wasn't as tense as before. "But I'm stared at more when I wear it, just like Briseis and Cassandra."

"Is that why they rarely wear theirs?"

She gave him a look. "Knowing them, do you think they like to be distinguished? Your mother is the only one I know who wears it on a regular basis."

"I think you should do so also," he suggested.

"Well I don't."

"Why? If you wore it everyday people would cease to notice."

There was a pause. "I have my reasons," she said quietly, not looking at him. He frowned and was about to press the issue when a knock issued on the door. She opened it and a servant announced that King Priam was summoning them. Hector decided to ask her about it later and gave her his arm, escorting her through the hallways until they met with the royal family outside. Everyone mounted into their respective chariots- Cassandra and Othronus sharing one and Paris escorting Briseis- and the party set off through the streets towards the temple of Apollo. Because his temple was on the beach, that was where the celebrations would take place. Vendors had been setting up their stands all day and it now looked like a small town. As they made their way through the crowd, people cheered and waved. Briseis, as usual, was not wearing her crown, but tonight Cassandra had donned hers as well. Probably because this was the last time she'd be attending a feast as a princess of Troy. Everyone smiled as Othronus and Cassandra passed, some of them throwing petals on them in honor of their upcoming nuptials. Glancing back at them, Andromache could see Cassandra's eyes glistening but her cheeks were dry. She was grateful when they finally came to a stop.

Priam stood at the head of the temple and issued a prayer to Apollo, dedicated the night to Artemis, and the celebrations were officially begun. Torches were everywhere, providing plenty of light, and in honor of Artemis only maidens would dance that night. No young men, as was usual. Cassandra once again performed the honors and Andromache felt like weeping as she realized that after this celebration it would be Briseis- who'd so often followed her cousin- leading the dances for the maidens. She clenched her jaw, willing her face to remain impassionate. She was remembering. Three years ago she'd lost Maira to this festival, and now she was loosing Cassandra.

"Isn't she lovely?" Hecuba squeezed her hand, looking down at her daughter. Andromache nodded in agreement but Hecuba wasn't paying attention to her. A glance at her face showed Andromache that her eyes weren't completely dry, either. "It seems like just yesterday I was holding her in my arms for the first time."

Andromache forced herself to smile but her throat felt tight. She was relieved when the dance came to an end and Cassandra returned to her place near her family. The rest of the night passed in a blur and Andromache was relieved when Hector finally took her home.

Hector could see his wife was upset as the soft light of their room hit her face. Deciding to ask her about the crown some other time, they prepared for bed silently. Hector lay awake for a long time, motionless, hearing his wife cry. She tried to stifle her sobs and only a sniff was heard every so often, but he knew her too well. But he couldn't comfort her this time; there was nothing he could say or do that would help ease the pain. So he lay there, listening to her and pretending to be asleep. And he lay awake, long after her sobs had ceased and her breathing had become even.

Only then did he reach over and pull her sleeping form into his arms, reaching around her to wipe her cheeks and lashes, still wet with tears. He could comfort her in her sleep, at least.


	17. A Day of Freedom

Because Andromache had to attend the festival, the next two mornings she woke up next to her husband and Hector assumed she'd given up the fight. So one morning- four days before Cassandra's scheduled departure- he was slightly perturbed to find the bed next to him empty, and the servants once again unaware of his wife's whereabouts.

He managed to ward of Priam's questions and entertain Othronus for the day- besides performing all his regular duties- but by sunset he was exhausted and more than a little angry. His wife's return was met with sharp words and a stony silence as they went to bed. Hector was determined to wake up before his wife and so mentally steeled himself to rise before sunset. It worked, and his body woke up of its own accord, but his wife was already long gone. The same fight ensued when she returned and he managed to force himself to wake up even earlier. He once again failed to catch his wife in time and by this point he was furious. Priam was more than a little annoyed at finding that Cassandra wasn't spending her time with Othronus, as he was at being ignored by his bride. Hector was inwardly fuming, he wasn't use to losing arguments, especially not with his wife. Besides that, he was now lacking sleep because of his early risings, whereas his wife seemed to be unaffected by weariness upon her returns. She never gave him any information on where they were going and sharply retorted any attempts to chastise her.

Andromache, on the other hand, was quite pleased with herself at finding a solution. She would wait until her husband had fallen asleep beside her, then silently creep to the women's quarters and take her slumber on one of the couches. The three of them would always go to the same place and spend time talking and lounging around.

"Wouldn't it be nice to be a nymph?" Briseis mused, leaning back and letting the sun's rays hit her face. It was a few hours after noon, they wouldn't return to the palace for a few more hours. "Never have to marry or follow the rules of decorum."

The three girls' hair was free and they'd donned their lightest dresses. They brought their cloaks each day, to hide their faces from the prying eyes of the soldiers at the gate, but other than that they were unrestricted. It was their last day together, Cassandra's boat would leave the following morning, but none of them spoke of that.

"To follow in the train of a goddess, roaming free in the woods." Cassandra smiled at the thought. She cast a shrew glance at Andromache. "But I fear one of us wouldn't enjoy it."

"I'd enjoy it above all things," Andromache retorted. "Or perhaps just to have my own bedroom. That would be enough."

Cassandra shook her head but smiled, refusing to reply. There was a moment of easy silence, then Andromache stood up. "I'm going bathing in the stream, coming?"

The two girls grinned and climbed to their feet, shrieking as the cold water lapped at their ankles. Andromache smiled wickedly and took careful aim, sending a wall of water spraying onto Briseis and then Cassandra. The two girls tackled her, sending all three of them under. They came up laughing, thoroughly soaked and happy. A water fight ensued, and for a short afternoon they forgot of their duties. They forgot of their impending separation, their roles as royal women, and all decorum that must be followed. They were simply three best friends, enjoying an afternoon alone together.

**…**

"Hector, I am not pleased at your lack of control over your wife," Priam said softly, leaning over to his son. Othronus was annoyed and bored, though Paris was trying to keep him entertained. "Cassandra is just a girl, but Andromache should know better."

Hector sighed. "Yes, Father."

"Please speak with her about this when she returns."

Hector set his jaw. "I will."

**…**

"Shut the door," Hector ordered quietly when his wife finally returned. It was hours past sunset, long after the time he expected her back. She gave him a glaring look, but obeyed.

"Thanks to you, Othronus is now annoyed, Father is angered, and Cassandra has just gone her entire week without spending any time with her betrothed." His voice had begun softly, but it was slowly getting louder until he was yelling at her. "Did it ever occur to you that it would have been better for Cassandra if she'd become familiar with her betrothed before leaving with him tomorrow?! Thanks to you, she no longer has that option!!!"

"And did you ever think about the fact that he will have her for the rest of her life?! Did you ever think that she is a grown woman, who chose to spend her last week with her closest friends instead of a man who's a mere acquaintance?! Did you ever think that she is having to leave her home, her _life_, to be with a man she no more regards than a person passing by?!" Andromache shrieked, not caring that the servants could hear them clearly.

"It would have been easier for her if she _had_ gotten to know him, that's what we wished for!" Hector yelled back.

"She made her choice!" Andromache cried, clenching her fists. "_Why_ is that so hard to understand? Do you think it's easy, living her life? Ridiculed by those who don't believe her prophecies, forbidden to take the path her heart desired, forced to marry a man she does not love or esteem? She is leaving her home, her family, her closest friends. Don't you think, that after going through all that, she should be allowed to choose how she wants to spend her final days?! Does she not even have that small right?!"

"Even if she did, the three of you were roaming about alone! Think of what could've happened!"

"Look at what did! Absolutely nothing, and we now have this short week to look back and smile upon. You don't know what it's like, Hector! You are not required to have a male in attendance everywhere you go. You were never forced to marry someone you didn't want to! You weren't required to leave your home! Is it such a huge task, to give Cassandra just a week of peace?!"

Hector's eyes grew cold. "So that's what it will be like? Whenever we argue you're going to point out that I made you leave your home? Am I going to have to relive that every fight of our marriage?" He gazed upon her for a moment, then strode out angrily.

Andromache gritted her jaw, refusing to let herself cry. She angrily undressed and crawled into bed, a bed she'd barely slept in for the past week. And then the tears came. She did not cry for her husband, who would not rejoin her that night. She cried for Cassandra, who's short life would soon end. She cried for their friendship, which would be brought to a close. She sobbed for the woman she'd grown so close to, who'd befriended her and taught her many things.

For some things end too soon.


	18. A Painful Departure

Thank you all for your reviews, and actually I was just thinking about that last night- the lack of romance in my story. I realized that they haven't been doing to well lately, so I will be writing in something soon. Not in this chapter, but maybe in the next one or the one after that. Hang in there ;) Anyways, here's the next one, enjoy!

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

            Briseis was awoken before dawn by a dark figure shaking her. "Wake up," the voice said softly, revealing the person to be her cousin.

            "Cassandra?" Briseis whispered, squinting at her. "I thought we weren't going out today, you're to leave in just a few hours."

            "We're just going to the walls, I want to speak with you."

            Briseis stood up obediently and donned a small dress while throwing her cloak over her shoulders. "Is Andromache ready?"

            "Andromache isn't coming," Cassandra said quietly. She didn't want to wake up any of the servants. "I wanted to speak with you alone." As soon as Briseis was ready she led her out of the palace, out a side door and through the streets until they came to one of the towers. Briseis saw then that she was wearing her crown under her cloak, and when a guard began to stop her she had only to remove her cloak for him to let her pass. Up the winding steps she led them until they came to the top, where two more guards were keeping watch. Cassandra gave them an order to leave them and they obeyed, though looking a bit uncertain. She pulled Briseis over next to her and pointed out the view.

            The sky was a brilliant pink, though the sun had not yet risen. It would any moment though, for Briseis could see a pale light coming from over the hills. Apollo's temple was visible in the distance, a dark contrast to the deep blue sea behind it.

            "I wanted to have the chance to speak with you alone before I left," Cassandra began. There was a pause, as if she were unsure of how to voice what she was thinking. "You know that I will never see you again," she stated.

            Briseis nodded. "You'll never marry Othronus," she said simply.

            Cassandra smiled sadly. "One blessing the gods have granted me. But that is not what I wish to speak of." There was another pause, then Cassandra took Briseis' hand and looked deep into her eyes. "I wanted to give you some words of advice before I left, but now I'm not sure how to begin. Briseis, you are a brave and talented girl. It has been a joy to be your friend, all your life you've walked in my shadow, sharing in my passion for the gods. Now you'll no longer be in my shadow, and you'll tread a path that I have never been on. Never lose your passion for them, Briseis; it is part of who you are. Your beliefs make you a kind and caring person, and I wouldn't have you change that for the world. Never forget that, love really does matter."

            Cassandra pointed to the sunrise, which had come bursting over the hills. Apollo's temple was bathed in golden rays and glowed in the light, the water sparkling behind it.

            "Serve Apollo, since that is your desire. Never forget to give that which is due to the gods, but never forget to live and enjoy the present." Cassandra looked deep into her eyes without blinking. "Life is short, Briseis, and all too soon your happiness will come to an end. Enjoy it fully while you can, promise me you will."

            Briseis looked a little afraid, but she held her gave unwaveringly. "I promise."

            Cassandra smiled. "You are still so young, but you have insights that others will not gain in a lifetime. Never blame the gods, and remember that whatever happens has been decreed a lifetime ago. Do not be quick to anger, and always remember that there are two sides to a story."

            Briseis nodded, not able to speak. Her throat had tightened and tears were in her eyes.

            "It has been a privilege and an honor to share a friendship with you. Do not grieve for my short life, in truth it is a blessing from the gods, though you've yet to see it." Cassandra looked down and spoke softly, barely loud enough to hear. "I won't have to witness it." Then she looked up and cleared her throat. "And when you learn of my death, do not weep for me. Weep only once for my departure, not twice, for life is too short."

            Briseis nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks. She choked back a sob and threw her arms around Cassandra, who was also crying by this time. And there they stood, for how long neither of them knew, Apollo's temple shining in the distance.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

            Andromache awoke to an empty bed beside her and anger in her heart. She did not care that Hector had not returned that night- in fact she was rather glad of it- but their fight was still fresh in her mind. Her heart sank as she remembered what day it was and her hands trembled as she donned a light gown. A small knock sounded at the door, and Niobe entered.

            "Cassandra has requested your presence in the south gardens, princess."

            "Thank you, you may go." A sudden thought struck her. "Niobe, why did you lie and say you knew nothing of my sneaking out?"

            Niobe smiled sadly. "Everyone deserves a time to say goodbye."

            Andromache was genuinely touched. "Thank you."

            "It was my pleasure, my lady." Niobe left the room quietly and Andromache finished dressing. She left her hair down and put on no makeup; she didn't care how she appeared today. Besides, the kohl would run when she started crying.

            Setting off quickly towards the gardens she ducked under the branches of a willow tree and found her friend sitting there on the bench. This had always been her favorite place in the gardens, it was out of the way so few knew where it was.

            Cassandra got right to the point. "We don't have much time, but I wanted to be alone with you before I left." Andromache sat down beside her and Cassandra took her hands in her own. "You know that this will be the last time you see me."

            Andromache nodded.

            "Don't fear it, I shall have an easy passing. I just wanted to tell you not to cry about it, because your happiness will all too soon draw to a close." Andromache looked at her curiously, but said nothing and Cassandra continued. "Do not blame Hector, or even Father, my life has been decreed since before I was born. And I know you're fighting with him."

            Andromache smiled ruefully. "He left last night and I haven't seen him since."

            Cassandra flicked her head and Andromache was once again struck by how much she reminded her of Hector. He'd do the same to her often. "You've got a temper. But grant me a small request."

            "Anything," Andromache said sincerely.

            "Do not fight with him over my sake, or any other sake. Your life together will end soon, don't waste it by arguing."

            Andromache nodded, a fearful look in her eyes.

            Cassandra leaned forward, intent on impressing upon Andromache with how important her words were. "Enjoy this life while you can, it will end too soon. Promise me that. Promise me you'll take time every now and then to think upon how happy you are. Promise me you'll lock away happy memories of your life here and you'll never forget them, for as long as I you live."

            "Yes, I promise," Andromache whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks.

            "You'll go through many trials and your heart will break again and again, but if you hold onto memories of happy times you'll be able to survive. And you _must_ survive. So hold onto those memories tight, Andromache, for you'll need them when it most matters."

            Andromache nodded, choking back a sob.

            Cassandra smiled, though her eyes were bright also. "Andromache, you are the most understanding person I have ever known. Never change that, it is your greatest strength. You've taught me so much about seeing another person's point of view, and I'll cherish that lesson for as long as I live. Always remember to forgive, because some things just cannot be changed. Fate will lead them to happen, don't waste time by hating." Cassandra pulled her friend in a hug and the two girls sobbed together until a servant calling for the princess Cassandra interrupted them. Cassandra held onto Andromache for just another second, whispering in her ear, "And do not be ashamed to wear your crown, you'll bear a son, have no fear."

            And with that, she hurried off to the servant who was calling her, leaving behind a stunned Andromache. She steadied her breathing and wiped her eyes, then stood up faintly smiling. "Sweet Cassandra, you know me too well."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

            The family was gathered on the beach, petals still in their hair from their descent through the city. Everyone had come out to farewell the princess, though they'd kindly allowed the royal family their privacy on the beach. The ship was ready and all that remained was for the engaged couple to mount it. Cassandra said her goodbyes, making her way down the line.

            "Father," she began, respectfully bowing her head.

            "Cassandra." He pulled her into a hug. "I pray every day you shall find your happiness with Othronus and bear him many children. If it is the gods' will, I shall see you again." She smiled sadly and clung to him tightly for a moment, then moved onto her mother.

            Hecuba was sobbing, and could only pull her daughter into a hug. They held onto each other for a moment, then Hecuba tenderly placed a kiss on Cassandra's forehead. "You have my love forever, my darling."

            "I know, Mother," Cassandra whispered.

            Hector was next and he pulled her towards him gently. She clung to him fiercely, and even in her sadness Andromache was amazed at their likeness. They could have passed for twins, had Cassandra not been so much younger than Hector, but the resemblance was still there. "If you are truly unhappy with him," Hector whispered. "Just send word and I'll come to retrieve you."

            Cassandra smiled. _Dear Hector, always so kind, even in duty._ "I'll be fine," she whispered, moving onto Paris.

            They spoke their goodbyes and Cassandra said goodbye to Polyxena and Laodice, who were now respectively fourteen and ten. Finally Cassandra came to Briseis and Andromache who were standing together. She pulled both of them into a hug at the same time and the three girls clung to each other, each of them sobbing. They held on until Othronus cleared his throat and then Cassandra gently pulled away. She kissed both of them and gave them one last hug, then allowed Othronus to take her by the hand and lead her to the ship.

            She stopped though, and turned back for a moment. She did not look upon the royal family, but at the great city behind them. Sadness showed in her eyes, though everyone assumed it was because she was leaving, and her mouth moved, though no one heard her words.

            "It's not so invincible as it may seem," she whispered softly, almost to herself. Then, with a final, loving look towards her family, she mounted the ship but opted to stay on the deck. And she stayed there, alternately gazing at her family and the city, both of which held so many happy memories. When they finally passed out of view, she closed her eyes, giving thanks to the gods.

            _I shall always remember Troy as it is, not as it will become._

            And for that she was grateful.


	19. Promises Kept and Lessons Learned

            The travel back to the palace was a somber one; nobody felt much like talking. _Now I know what my family felt like,_ Andromache thought as she and Hector returned to their room. A servant brought them lunch and Andromache spoke for the first time.

            "I think I'd like to take a handmaiden again," she ventured cautiously.

            Hector raised his eyes from his plate to look at her. "I'll have one of the servants procure you one, then."

            "I was hoping you'd allow Niobe to attend me, and hire another servant to take her place."

            "You may have her, then. I'll have a servant notify her today," Hector said amiably.

            Andromache smiled. "Thank you."

            "My pleasure, love."

            They would never see eye-to-eye on the events of the past week, but their rift was slowly mending. _I've kept my promise,_ Andromache thought, smiling at her friend's wisdom. Hector's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

            "I'm taking Elpis through some mock-battle training sessions this afternoon, would you like to come?" Hector was doing his part to mend their argument.

            "I'd be happy to."

            Hector smiled and the two of them finished their meal in silence. When he finished, he stood up and flicked her head on the way out. "I'll have a servant come for you when I'm all ready."

            "I'll be waiting," Andromache promised.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

            News came two months later of the ship's demise. Rogue pirates had attacked the ship under the cover of darkness and had killed nearly everyone. The sailors and soldiers were quickly overpowered and Othronus was taken captive- to be ransomed at a later date. The pirates were aware that Othronus was transporting his bride and ransacked the ship in search of her. She was discovered, dressed in white, a dagger driven in her heart by her own two hands. On the bed surrounding here was her crown of laurel leafs, her collected memorabilia of the different members of her family, and a small statue of Apollo.

            Cassandra had kept her promise. She'd died a virgin, pure and untouched.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

            Andromache stood at the funeral pyre, dressed in black with a veil covering her head. She was wearing her crown. Briseis stood beside her, Cassandra's statue of Apollo clutched in her hand. On the other side of Andromache stood Hector, his hand rested comfortingly on her shoulder.

            Hecuba stood nearby, weeping softly. Laodice and Polyxena were holding their mother's hands, also crying. The people had gathered to honor Cassandra, the princess few of them knew.

Her gentleness of spirit and utter devotion to the gods had won her respect, though she was often never believed. Her unshakeable morals had encouraged many, perhaps those close to her most of all. She was loved by her family, although few of them _really_ knew her. That privilege was reserved for two women, so young and yet so old at the same time. Two girls as different as night and day, who shared a common bond through her that would last a lifetime. As they headed back, after watching the flames consume their friend's body, the two women linked hands as they slowly made through the crowds of people.

"She linked us together," Briseis stated quietly.

"I wonder if that wasn't intentional," Andromache mused. "You and I wouldn't have been this close if it wasn't for her."

"True," Briseis agreed.

"I was never so spontaneous before I met her," Andromache continued. "I was calm and obedient. And you were just the opposite."

"Quick to anger and act without thinking," Briseis smiled.

"And now we're both somewhere in the middle," Andromache finished.

"Cassandra was insightful."

"A characteristic you share."

"Not as well as she did, though. And she always saw the other side to something, just like you do."

Andromache ruefully shook her head. "She taught me how to do that, though. Took me awhile."

"But now it comes naturally," Briseis pointed out. Then she smiled sadly. "She died too soon."

"I agree," Andromache replied. "Though she didn't. I suppose it all came down to the gods."

"And her unfailing faith in them."

Andromache smiled. They'd reached the point where they'd separate and go their different ways. "Goodnight, Briseis," she said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Andromache," Briseis replied, returning her affection.

Andromache headed back to her quarters, where Hector was waiting up for her. He was in bed already, a few scrolls laid out around him, but his eyes weren't on them. When she came in he glanced over at her. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss before sitting down in front of her mirror and gently removing her crown and veil.

"I meant to ask you about that," Hector said from across the room.

"About what?"

"Your crown. You rarely wore it before and for the past few months you've nearly always had it on. What made you change your mind?"

She smiled, looking down at the crown on its headstand. "Just something Cassandra told me before she left."

Hector didn't reply for a few moments as she went behind her screen and donned her nightgown. "I'm sorry," he called out softly, just loud enough for her to hear him.

"As Cassandra said, it was the will of the gods." Andromache emerged, a shawl draped around her shoulders. "She knew it was going to happen."

"She told you?"

Andromache nodded, walking out onto the balcony. She heard Hector return the scrolls to their places and felt his arms slide around her waist. They gazed up at the stars, shining brilliantly in the dark sky.

"She told us," Andromache murmured softly. "We expected it."

"That's why you didn't cry?"

She smiled sadly. "We said our goodbyes long ago, knowing it would be for forever."

Hector nodded and they stood there together for awhile, enjoying the soft breeze. "Come to bed," he finally said, gently pulling her inside. "It's late."

They climbed into bed, Andromache's head on Hector's arm as he played with her hair. She sighed, relishing the comforting feeling of being secure in his arms. She felt his hand move towards her eyes and obediently closed them, letting out a small laugh as his hand passed over them.

"Goodnight, Andromache," he said pointedly. She grinned.

"Goodnight, Hector." She suddenly remembered Cassandra's parting words and obediently stored this moment in her memory, never to be forgotten.

After all, life really was too short not to.


	20. A Taste of Heaven

            "I have a suggestion," Hector stated, striding into the room one evening.

            Andromache looked up from her weaving, a bored look on her face. "What is it?"

            "As you know, our fifth anniversary is quickly approaching," Hector began.

            "I noticed," Andromache said teasingly. Hector ignored her and continued.

            "Because of the recent peace treaties, there is nothing Father has for me to do." He paused dramatically. "And I happen to have a small fortress in the mountains that is ours if we wish it."

            Andromache's brown furrowed. "A vacation?"

            "An anniversary trip," explained Hector. "I have a month's leave."

            Andromache eyes got wide. "You jest."

            Hector shook his head, his eyes glinting. "I speak truth, we leave in the morning if you wish it."

            Andromache shrieked and jumped up, scattering her loom and thread everywhere. She ignored that and threw herself into Hector's arms. "Of course I want to go!" Then she quickly pulled away. "I must pack!"

            Hector laughed as he watched his wife work herself in a frenzy of activity, hurrying here and there around their quarters to prepare. He finally stopped her at midnight, citing the need for sleep. It was a day's journey to the fortress, and they'd start early.

            Andromache lay in bed, tense and excited. "I don't think I'll be able to sleep," she said happily.

            "_Try,_" Hector said pointedly. "Silence usually helps."

            She smiled and rolled over, willing herself to sleep. Morning always comes quicker when a deep slumber precedes it.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

            By the end of the next day, Andromache was beginning to doubt whether or not she'd be able to move when they arrived. She was about to request another break- they'd already taken seven- when a break in the trees showed the small fortress, settled deep in a valley in the mountains. Her breath caught in her throat and she gasped. Hector glanced at her, smiling. "Few know of this place. My family has used it for small retreats, not that we get many of them."

            The walls surrounding it were overrun with ivory and flowers. A stream flowed through it, entering and exiting under the walls. A small palace was found to be inside, just enough to house two people and a few servants.

            The moment she dismounted, Andromache felt a flash of energy surge through her and she quickly ran to explore their dwelling, pausing every so often to call out something to Hector. She quickly became acquainted with the servants who lived there, an old married couple and their two children, a son and daughter, and finally flopped onto the bed, completely out of breath.

            "It pleases you?" Hector asked, coming into the room.

            "Oh yes," Andromache said happily, rolling over onto her back.

            "I'm glad," he replied. A teasing glint came into his eyes and he glanced at her cheekily. "I was hoping we'd arrive before our month is over."

            "Easy for you to say," Andromache retorted. "I'm not quite used to whole days in the saddle."

            "What, are you out of condition?" He came over and sat on the bed, placing his hands on either side of her head.

            "When I'm never expected to ride for more than a few hours, can you doubt it?" she shot back.

            "You know, soldiers have a cure for that," Hector teased, leaning in close. She grinned up at him.

            "What is it?"

            "Another full day of riding," he replied teasingly.

            "And if they refuse?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

            "Then we tie them into the saddle," Hector retorted easily, leaning in close to her lips. In one quick move she ducked under his arms and rolled to the other side of the bed, quickly standing to her feet.

            "I wonder anyone joins the army, then," she mused, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. "Wives duties are more simple."

            "Are they?" Hector asked warningly, grinning.

            "Oh yes. We simply organize the household, make sure everyone is properly clothed, and take care that dinner is set on the table."

            "And is that all?" Hector asked easily.

            "Why yes." Andromache walked around the bed and headed for the door. "Mistresses take care of all the other things," she said airily and then shrieked. In one swift move, Hector had grabbed her waist as she passed him, flipped her over his own body onto the bed, and pinned her wrists above her head, effectively securing her.

            "I seem to have forgotten mine," he replied dryly. He leaned in to kiss her lips and she responded passionately, lost in the moment. A sudden knock startled them and Hector raised his head, his hands still pinning hers. "Yes?"

            "Dinner is ready, my prince," a voice called out. Andromache started to get up but he held her wrists firmly, once again securing her.

"Keep it warm until we call for it," he replied waiting for the sound of receding footsteps. When he was positive they were alone, he turned back to his wife.

"Dinner is never as good when it's reheated," Andromache complained.

"Oh well," Hector replied, transferring both her wrists into one hand and tracing the outline of her lips. "You're beautiful, you know," he murmured, gazing at her.

"I had heard that," she replied softly. "But it's nice to be reminded."

"Oh really?" he asked teasingly. "And who'd you hear it from?"

"A prince who's used to getting his own way," she retorted softly.

He grinned. "I wouldn't trade you for the world," he said, kissing her gently and then more firmly.

She responded passionately but then broke off for a moment. "A wise choice, the world would keep you too busy."

"You talk too much," he shot back, planting his lips firmly against hers.

Their marriage was constantly interrupted and the two were constantly apart, but for a short, sweet moment- just a blink of time in the expanse of eternity- it was just the two of them. No wars, no duties, and no obligations to occupy their time. For the next month, they tasted a bit of heaven on earth.

And Andromache stored every single moment away in her memory, to be remembered her whole life.


	21. Bittersweet Return

            Upon their return, they were greeted warmly by the royal family and quickly settled into their regular routine. Winter came and went, and before they knew it, spring had returned. Of course, the winter was never really cold, but it was nice to see the trees blooming and the flowers blossoming.

            Springtime marked the beginning of another campaign. By treaty, Troy controlled access to the Hellespont, a small channel leading the Black Sea. It was through this channel that ships had to pass in order to trade with the cities in the Far East. Priam demanded a tax on every large ship that passed through, but other small cities were now also demanding taxes. Merchants were getting annoyed, because now they had to pay twice the amount, and Priam was angered. He notified Hector to prepare the army, which Hector did with reluctance.

            "It will be short," he promised his wife late one night.

            "You said that last time, and you didn't return for six months," she replied miserably.

            "I promise you, no such thing will happen. We'll only subdue the three cities, they are small and not well fortified. I shall return within three months."

            She rolled over, angry at his departure. Andromache knew it was unfair to blame him, but she didn't care. She was tired of his leaving, tired of having to say goodbye so many times.

            Hector sighed; he knew she was angry. "What would you have me do?"

            "Stay behind," she replied sharply. "There is no need for you to command the army. Artrides can do it just as well, or Tecton."

            "I'm their leader, I must go."

            Andromache was silent for a moment, thinking. "Then grant me one favor."

            "Anything, love."

            "Return on the messenger ship."

            Hector was quiet, thinking. "As you wish, then. I'll return ahead of the army."

            She rolled back over to face him, a slight smile on her face. "Thank you."

            He kissed her nose tenderly. "Anything to make you happy."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

            Their parting was sorrowful, but Andromache cheered herself with the knowledge that Hector would return early. Her spirits remained happy and she kept herself busy, a task which Briseis gladly aided her in. It was one afternoon- a little over two months later- that she happened to be visiting Maira.

            It had been a few months since they'd last seen each other, and the two embraced warmly. "You look so healthy!" Andromache exclaimed.

            Maira's cheeks were rosy, albeit a little plumper. She was currently pregnant with their fourth child. She'd born three sons to Diocus already, much to the neighborhood's surprise, and she couldn't have been happier, though she secretly confided to Andromache that she wished for a girl this time.

            "Just one, and then we can go back to having sons," she said, grinning.

            Andromache laughed, holding Maira's third son, barely a year old, on her lap. "It must be wonderful."

            Maira's eyes softened. "Your time will come."

            "I know," Andromache admitted. "I have a promise on that account. I just wish it would come soon."

            "The gods' timing is the best," Maira said confidently.

            "My lady," Niobe peaked around the corner into the courtyard where the two women were chatting. "The people are running to the shores. Prince Hector has returned."

            Andromache handed the baby to Maira and ran over to her handmaiden excitedly. "I'll visit again soon, Maira!" she called out as the two women quickly departed. Andromache quickly arrived at the palace, waiting anxiously for the gates to open and Hector's form to appear.

            He did not keep her waiting for long. Andromache smiled as his face appeared, but her happiness quickly faded when she saw the grave look on his face. A man stood beside him, and as Priam greeted him, Hector murmured something in his father's ear. Priam frowned and nodded, replying something that Andromache couldn't hear. He and the young man then left, and Hector came over to Andromache. He still bore a serious expression, but he smiled at the sight of her.

            "Andromache," he embraced her warmly, kissing her on the lips. She returned the affection but pulled back after a moment.

            "What's wrong?"

            He shook his head. "I must speak with Father." He saw Briseis and kissed her cheek. "Keep Andromache company, I've a meeting to attend."

            Briseis smiled but her eyes were concerned. She nodded and Hector departed, just as quickly as he'd arrived.

            "Briseis?" Andromache's voice trembled a bit.

            Briseis was frowning. "I don't know."

            Andromache glanced over at Hecuba, who was leaning close to an older girl. She was fervently whispering something and Andromache quickly pointed it out to Briseis. The two girls moved closer and Andromache caught the word "Thebe," but then Hecuba saw them and quickly silenced the girl.

            "That's just servant's gossip," she said dismissively, then turned to the two girls. "Why don't the two of you take a stroll in the gardens?" She gave them a gentle push and Andromache left slowly, her mind in a whirlwind.

            "Andromache, are you alright?" Briseis asked as they entered the peaceful surroundings of a small taste of nature enclosed in the palace walls.

            Andromache nodded slowly, feeling very ill at ease. She was about to reply when she heard voices just ahead of them, talking unreservedly.

            "I heard it from the Theban's own servant," said a voice. Andromache could just make out two figures through the trees, dressed in servants' robes.

            "It can't be true, Thebe would've sent messengers calling for aid. The princesses' marriage assured them of that."

            "There was no time, it was a surprise attack. Achilles and his Myrmidons took the city unexpectedly."

            Andromache's heart leaped into her throat and for a moment she forgot to breath. The scenery around her started spinning and Briseis was looking at her in shock, but Andromache ignored all that. She focused on the two voices, still talking.

            "Is the city taken?"

            "Burned to the ground. They killed the men and took the women as slaves."

            "And the princesses' family?"

            "All dead. Achilles himself slaughtered them."

            A sudden gasp from behind the trees startled them, and the servant girls glanced over to see who it was.

            Andromache didn't even notice at them. Her mouth was open and she was gasping for air. Her lungs refused to function properly and her head was spinning. _All dead, all dead, all dead. _Her eyes darted back and forth as she tried to make sense of the words, but her heart refused to believe them. She was vaguely aware of Briseis calling her name and the servant girls darting forward. But the shock was too much.

Andromache collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.


	22. A Weeping Heart, Scarred for Life

Thanks to everyone who's reviewing! It's a great encouragement to me. Please, feel free to critique it or say what you'd like to read. Critiquing is the only way I'll improve, which means you'll get better stories. So it's a win-win situation. Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

            "Andromache." A deep voice called her out of her darkness. "Wake up."

            Andromache stirred, slowly coming out of her unconsciousness.

            "Open your eyes, love."

            She obediently squinted them open and the concerned face of her husband swam into view.

            "What-" she began, then the rush of memories flooded her mind and she felt dizzy again. "Is it true?" she whispered miserably.

            Hector held her hands in one of his and he stroked her hair with the other. "I'm afraid so, my love. Andromache, I'm so sorry. We had no warning, I swear I would have acted."

            Tears filled her eyes and streamed down her onto the pillow. "They're all dead? My family?"

            Hector nodded, his eyes aching to see his wife in so much pain.

            "Achilles? He slaughtered them?"

            "Your brothers died honorably in combat, they died defending their city. But they could not overcome Achilles. Your father was killed by him when they took the city, and your mother was taken as captive."

            A fresh surge of pain ripped through her heart and Andromache felt like dying. "She's their prisoner?"

            Hector shook his head. "No, Artemis slew her before they touched her. They never harmed her, Andromache."

            She sat up numbly and swung her feet over the side of the bed. Hector sat next to her, still holding her hand. "My dear, I'm so sorry."

            Andromache nodded and wiped her eyes, standing up and going over to the mirror. She sat down and methodically began brushing her hair. Hector sighed and walked over to her.

            "Would you like to talk about it?"

            She shook her head wordlessly.

            "It would help."

            Again, she repeated the gesture. Hector opened his mouth to speak but a knock sounded at the door.

            "I'm busy," he snapped, irritated. A hesitant voice replied that it was urgent, Priam needed to speak to him. He sighed, but obeyed the summons. His father would not interrupt him at this moment if it truly weren't urgent.

            "We'll talk when I get back," he said, kissing his wife's head. She made no response, only continued brushing her hair.

            She glanced outside and saw the sun was nearly behind the hills. She'd been unconscious for most of the day. A sudden memory flashed through her mind and she winced.

            _"Hurry, Andromache!" Euklides shouted to her. She forced her feet to run faster, knowing they were late for the feast. It started at sundown, and the sun was just barely visible over the hills. A surge of joy shot through her, she knew they were going to make it. The grand hall was just ahead, it's doors still open. Bursting through the doors, hot on her brother's heels, she smiled gleefully. "We're on time!" Euklides called out, oblivious to the hundreds of eyes on him. His father's smile was all the cared for. _

_            "So you are," Eetion said gravely, his eyes sparkling with mirth. "Congratulations."_

_            Ariana stood up, blushing, and herded the two of them out of the room to put on appropriate clothes. Only then did Andromache realize they were mud-stained and sweaty, in no condition to burst in on a room full of guests. She suddenly heard a roar of laughter come from the halls and glanced at her mother._

_            Ariana's face showed no signs of mirth, but when the two children had been handed over to their nurse and their mother was safely out of sight, she heard her mother succumb to the laughter that had been pent up for so long. Andromache knew she was laughing at them, but she didn't care. She smiled, listening to her mother's musical laughter floating down the hall after them. _

_            That made everything all right._

            Andromache's heart clenched within her, and she stood up quickly in a blind panic. Tears stung her eyes but she furiously blinked them back. She was nearly running and she realized her servants were staring at her oddly. "I'll be back soon," she choked out, willing her tears to wait until she was alone. Mercifully, they obeyed her, and she dashed towards the empty stable that had housed Elpis, many years ago.

            She climbed into the loft, now used as an extra storage for the hay, and crawled into the back, surrounding herself by the mountains of it. She was out of sight and out of hearing, which was just what she wanted. By now the danger of tears were past, and she gazed around. Another memory hit her as though she'd been slapped.

            _She was a little girl, sobbing in the loft. No one could hear her, or so she thought. A soft voice called out her name, and she jumped. _

_            "Andromache, why are you hiding?" Arimedes asked, crawling over to her._

_            "I tore my new dress," she sobbed. "I was supposed to wear it to the gathering tonight, but I ruined it. Mother will be furious."_

_            Arimedes pulled her into his arms. "Let me see."_

_            She showed him the tear, a tiny thing barely noticeable and easily fixed. "It was going to be my first party," she sniffed. She'd been five years old._

_            "You have a point," Arimedes said gravely. "You must always look good at your very first party."_

_            She gave a mournful sigh and fresh tears trickled down her cheeks. "I so wanted to attend."_

_            Arimedes pondered the situation. "You disobeyed Mother?"_

_            Andromache nodded. "She told me not to wear the dress out to play."_

_            "This is a serious problem," Arimedes agreed. "But I believe I have the solution."_

_            Big, browns eyes filled with tears gazed up at him, a tiny spark of hope in them._

_            "I happen to know a very talented seamstress, who happens to be quite mute. Shall we see what she can do with it?"_

_            Andromache nodded. "But I don't think she'll be able to fix it."_

            "Well, we'll see," Arimedes said, picking her up and carrying her through the mountain of hay that surrounded them. She clasped his neck gratefully, leaning against his shoulder. No matter the outcome, she felt safe in his arms, and that was all that mattered.

            That had been the first of many times he'd found her hiding in the hay. It was at that moment that a sob finally escaped from her, followed by another. Which each new expression of grief her heart was equally pained and relieved at the same time. The storm of emotions that had been pent up inside of her was released, and there was no stopping it. Tears streamed out of her eyes and her hands were clenched into fists from the pain ripping at her very soul. Her cries could not be heard by anyone, for she was safe from prying eyes here, but the intensity of her grief made her oblivious to the world. She was wailing now, willing herself to deny it and pretend as though it had never happened. But deep down inside, she knew it had.

            Arms slid around her then, arms that felt safe and comforting, as though she'd been a little girl being held by her brother. Hector pulled her close to him and she sobbed against his chest, her words coming in short gasps.

            "I should've protected them," she cried, feeling as though she'd never be happy again.

            "It wasn't your fault," Hector whispered. His heart was breaking to see his wife in so much suffering.

            "I was married to protect them, they were _counting _on the added protection," she wailed. Guilt more powerful than anything she'd ever felt surged through her and a fresh storm of tears erupted.

            "They didn't marry you off for that, they married you off to keep you safe. I swear to you, Andromache, your father told me that before I left you. I had to swear an oath to the gods that I'd keep you safe for him. They did not marry you off for personal gain, they gave you to me because they _knew _I'd let no harm come to you."

            "They were my _family_," she sobbed. "And I let them down."

            "You could never let them down as long as you were alive. Their joy was in knowing that you were alive and safe, well away from danger. You did not let them down, my love. Your mother's final joy was in knowing that those men would never have you."

            "You don't know that," Andromache whispered, tears still streaming down her face.

            "The man who brought the news of the attack heard it with his own ears. She whispered it to him and then shouted it to the whole camp, right before she died. She loved you from the moment you came into existence and she never stopped, not even for a moment."

            Andromache gazed up at her husband's face, her sobs quieted but tears still falling. "Not even in death," she whispered.

            His mouth turned up in a sad smile but the anguish still showed in his eyes. "She told you that?"

            Andromache nodded, leaning against him as he gently rocked her in his arms. "I have loved you forever and I will never stop, not even in death," she quoted softly, so softly that Hector had to strain to hear the words.

            Pain still ripped at her soul and grief still tugged at her very being, but the guilt had slowly abated. She realized Hector's words to be true, no matter what others said. They'd sent her away for her own safety, not their own. They were willing to part with her forever, just to know she was safe. They'd loved her even in their deaths.

            A fresh burst of sobs burst from her then. The pain of her loss made her wish she could deaden the emotion, or pretend life was just as it was before. Her heart cried out at her lost and she sobbed from the very bottom of her soul, secure in her husband's arms. He held her, rocking her gently and speaking no words. Nothing he could say would comfort her, for some losses no amount of time can heal.

            This would pain her for the rest of her life.


	23. The Way It Should Be

Thank you all for your reviews and critiques, they really make my day. It's great when someone takes time to read your story and offer suggestions, thank you all SO much. Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy!

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

            A few months later, Hector and Andromache celebrated their sixth year of marriage. It was a quiet affair, for Andromache was still grieving for her loss, but the realization that they were still passionately in love even after so long cheered her.

            "They knew I'd be happy with you," Andromache whispered, raising her eyes to her husband's face. "Even before I myself knew it." She was facing him, her arms and head resting on his chest as he toyed with a strand of her hair.

            "I was honored to have known them, even for such a short time."

            "They'd say the same about you," Andromache smiled.

            "Arimedes told me of your habit of hiding in haystacks."

            She grinned. "Secret meetings with my family to talk of me? For shame, Hector."

            They were silent then, enjoying each other's company. Andromache lay her head back down, reassured at the gentle beat of his heart. He marveled at how soft her skin was against his own, which was coarse and rough from the life he'd led. His eyes traveled down her body, barely covered by the sheet, and he was amazed at the simple beauty she possessed.

            "Briseis turns one and twenty soon." Andromache once again raised her head to look at him and his eyes snapped back up to her face. In the moonlight, her skin glowed and her eyes glinted in the soft light of the few torches still lit.

            "And?"

            "She'll start her way to becoming a priestess."

            Hector smiled thoughtfully. "It's a hard process."

            "It takes four years, she told me. We'll have been married for ten years by the time she finishes."

            Hector tucked the strand of hair behind her ear and reached his arm around her neck, letting his thumb trace the line of her jaw. "It's hard to believe we've been married for six already."

            She grinned. "It seems like just yesterday you were taking me away from Thebe."

            "Much to your hatred," he said dryly.

            She laughed softly, then grew somber. "I suppose it was a blessing."

            "Our marriage?" he teased.

            She smiled but shook her head. "Not having to see it fall. I'll forever remember it standing tall and proud, its walls towering up from the plains."

            He nodded. "That truly is a blessing."

            She laid her head back down. "Now I know how Cassandra felt," she murmured quietly, so quietly that Hector couldn't make out the words.

            "I'm sorry?"

            She shook her head. "Nothing. Do you realize that out of the six years we've been married, over a year of it has been spent apart?"

            Hector's eyes widened. "Has it really?"

            Andromache nodded and listed off the many journeys he'd had to take. "So you see?"

            "So in terms of time, we've only _really_ been together for five years."

            Andromache smiled. "It feels as if I've been here a lifetime, though. So many memories," she mused, as she gazed around the room.

            "In this room?"

            "In this city." She smiled cheekily. "And outside of it."

            "Your first night here."

            "Here?" she asked, grinning. He flicked her head.

            "In this city."

            "Our wedding."

            "Our moonlight swim."

            "_My_ moonlight swim."

            "No, _my_ moonlight swim. It was your near drowning," Hector pointed out, then wincing as she put her weight on her elbows, digging into his sides. "Ouch," he protested.

            "I'm sorry, am I injuring you?" she said, still keeping the pressure. Her eyes widened as Hector suddenly flipped her, reversing their positions and leaning over her.

            "Not at all," he replied amiably.

            Her smile suddenly grew soft. "I've enjoyed being married to you."

            "I hope that enjoyment isn't yet over," he replied wryly, but lay down beside her. "Goodnight, my love."

            "Goodnight, Hector."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

            "Happy birthday, Briseis," Andromache said warmly, kissing her cheek. Briseis beamed.

            "Thank you, everyone." The whole family had gathered to celebrate it, and Priam's eyes twinkled.

            "I suppose we'll see less of you now," he said teasingly.

            "I'll still live here," Briseis protested. "My studies won't take up too much time."

            Slowly the congratulations drew to an end and the family slowly wandered out, until finally only Andromache and Hector were left with Briseis.

            "Coming?" Hector asked her.

            "Not for awhile, don't wait up for me."

            "Alright then." He took his exit and Andromache grinned at her friend.

            "Help me take these gifts to my room, then we'll talk," Briseis ordered. Andromache gladly complied and a little while later they were curled up on two opposite couches in the women's quarters.

            "It seems like so long since I've been here," Andromache reminisced.

            "We always used to entertain each other here," Briseis agreed. "Late, after everyone else was in bed."

            "Why did we stop?"

            "I don't know," Briseis sighed. "We shouldn't have."

            "Let's make a promise," Andromache suggested. "At least once a week."

            "Done," Briseis replied. "We'll start tonight."

            Andromache shook her head. "It's already late, I mustn't stay too long."

            "Why? Hector won't mind."

            "No, he won't, but he'll not get enough sleep."

            "You said not to wait up for you."

            Andromache smiled. "But he always does. He'll be reading in bed, waiting for me to return."

            Briseis grinned at the look on her friend's face. "Poor Andromache, still hopelessly in love."

            Andromache laughed. "I wouldn't trade it for the world." She turned a teasing eye on her friend. "Your turn will come someday," she said, grinning.

            Briseis shook her head vehemently. "I'm to become a priestess, I've waited my whole life for it."

            "I do not care what profession you enter in, everyone falls in love at least once in their lifetime. And you're not a priestess yet, there's still time."

            Briseis smiled but shook her head. "It's been awhile since we've had an excursion," she said, changing the subject.

            Andromache grinned but respected her wishes. "I regularly go up into the hills to gather plants, would you like to join me? Priestesses must know the arts of healing, after all."

            "That's one area I am unskilled in," Briseis admitted. "I've never needed to know it."

            "I'd be happy to teach you," Andromache offered.

            "And I'd be happy to learn from you," Briseis answered.

            Andromache grinned and stood up. "I'll let you know when I plan to go next," she promised, kissing her cheek and heading back to her own quarters. "Happy birthday."

            "Goodnight," Briseis answered, smiling happily. Andromache felt a warm feeling in the pit of her stomach, as though she was finally settling down. Things had been so hectic in the last year, with the many deaths and unexpected trips. Now, it seemed as though everything was the way it should be.

            And sure enough, Hector was waiting for her when she returned.


	24. Time with a Friend

"My dear sister, much as I would _love_ to go… plant picking with you, I have a very important prior commitment," Paris said smoothly.

"I'm sure," Andromache snorted. "But very well, I'll find someone else to accompany us."

"Paris, this prior commitment wouldn't happen to involve a woman, would it?" Briseis asked suspiciously.

Paris feigned shock. "Not a woman, a goddess among mortals!" he cried dramatically. "Her skin as white as the clouds, her lips as red as the loveliest rose, her-"

"Stop!" Briseis cried, clamping her hands to her ears.

"You forget yourself, Paris," Andromache chided gently. "Women know nothing of such things, especially not maidens," she said pointedly.

"My sincerest apologies," Paris said, a twinkle in his eye. "I shall leave the two of you to envision her loveliness."

"A woman who gives herself up to a stranger with no thought of modesty cannot be lovely," Briseis said firmly. "It's dishonorable to the gods."

"You would curse Aphrodite?"

"You would disregard Artemis?" Briseis said pointedly. "Or Athena?"

"Well then, cousin, you serve your gods and I shall serve mine."

Briseis snorted. "One day your escapades will come back to haunt you, Paris."

"They did, but only once. In the form a brother who wasn't quite pleased with my choice of company," Paris said cheekily. "But I say no more, have a pleasurable day, ladies."

They watched him leave and Briseis sighed. "He'll never grow up."

"He will one day," Andromache said shrewdly. "He just has to have the right motivation."

"He wasn't always like this, you know," Briseis informed her. "He and I used to play together as children. All the girls had crushes on them, but he treated them honorably."

"What made him change?"

Briseis shrugged. "I don't know. It steadily grew worse as he grew older."

"No one to check him?"

"Hector tried, but much as Paris loved him he would never mind him. Priam always spoiled him."

"Were he and Hector never close?"

Briseis squinted her eyes, thinking. "As close as two completely opposite brothers can be, I suppose. They would willingly lay down their life for the other, _both_ of them, but their interests were so different. Paris never displayed any interest in horses and Hector was never a womanizer."

"Glad to hear it," Andromache remarked dryly.

"I suppose it must be because that is the one area Paris excels in where Hector does not. It's no doubt hard to be forever in a brother's shadow."

Andromache nodded. "Euklides was the same, though he directed his interest in other- more honorable- sports."

"But now we have no one to escort us to the hills," Briseis complained. "Hector is too busy."

"We'll just have to postpone our outing for another day, then," Andromache sighed. "Would you like to do something inside the city instead?"

"Why don't we just talk?" Briseis suggested. "I leave tomorrow for a week long trip to the mountains, as part of the training to become a priestess."

"In the women's quarters?" Andromache asked as they headed back into the palace after ordering the horses to be put back into their stalls.

"It'll be too crowded," Briseis pointed out. "It's the middle of the afternoon."

"Come to our quarters, then," Andromache said. "We'll have a glass of wine on the balcony."

This was readily agreed to and the two women sat under the cool shade of a canopy as they chatted about anything and everything.

"Andromache?" Briseis asked during a lull in the conversation.

"Hmm?"

"Why do we never go out alone anymore?"

Andromache paused, thinking. "We were so young then, I suppose we've grown up."

"After Cassandra left, you mean," Briseis said shrewdly.

Andromache nodded. "I suppose that's when we stopped."

There was a silence, then Briseis spoke again. "I don't miss it as much as I would've thought."

Andromache smiled. "Nor do I. Must be the result of our experiences."

"We've just grown out of it," Briseis continued for her. "I am now a chaste woman becoming a priestess and you are the modest wife of Hector."

Andromache laughed. "Before I was just the wife of Hector, now I've moved on to being modest. A significant day this is!"

Briseis laughed with her and moved on to another subject. The day was spent quickly and before the two women realized, the sun was sinking into the horizon.

Briseis stood to take her leave and Andromache rose with her. "I'll be there to see you off in the morning," she promised.

Briseis smiled. "We leave at sunrise," she said pointedly, knowing Andromache's habit of sleeping later than most.

"I'll have Hector wake me," Andromache decided. Briseis smiled and left and Andromache sat down to her weaving, waiting for her husband to return. He finally strode in, hours later, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Andromache asked him, rising from her loom.

"We're having some problems with bandits again," Hector said, sinking onto the bed tiredly.

"I thought the outposts keep them away from the city."

"Apparently not, I leave tomorrow to go investigate."

Andromache moved over to him and undid his sandals, rubbing his feet as she did. "That won't affect Briseis' trip, will it?"

Hector shook his head, leaning back against the pillows and closing his eyes. "She's going in the opposite direction. There aren't any problems near there." He was silent and Andromache saw that he was almost asleep.

"Hector, at least take off your armor," she said, grinning. He groaned and sat up.

"I was just resting my eyes," he protested. "Your foot rub was the final straw."

She helped him out of the heavy armor and laughed as he flopped back onto the bed, closing his eyes wearily. She went to extinguish the torches but he stopped her.

"No, leave them. I want to talk to you for awhile, we've haven't talked in awhile."

Andromache smiled. It was true, they hadn't talked very much in the past few days- Hector's busy schedule had prevented that- but he had an early rising tomorrow so it could wait. "Alright," she fibbed, coming over and sitting on the bed. She took his right foot and set it in her lap, gently rubbing the soles with her fingers. "What would you like to talk about?"

There was silence and Andromache wondered if he'd already fallen asleep. "Anything," he finally murmured tiredly. "Tell me of your day."

She continued massaging his foot but obediently spoke. "Well, first I sailed the sea and went to visit the Amazons."

"Did you enjoy it?" Hector muttered, his face buried in the pillow.

"Very much. Then I went to the Far East and visited with the merchants. I got a very good price for silk there, I'll make a dress for Elpis from it."

"She'll like that," he agreed. Andromache bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Then I came back home and magically put you to sleep."

There was no answer; Hector had finally fallen into slumber. She smiled and quickly undressed, requesting Niobe to wake her at sunrise the next morning, then joined her husband in bed. Moments later she was fast asleep, oblivious to the instinctive motion of her husband's arm moving to lightly rest on her back.


	25. A Priceless Treasure Stolen

The following morning Andromache hugged Briseis and told her to enjoy herself, then watched her friend gaily make her way to the rest of the party. She waved until the party rode out of sight, then turned to farewell her husband.

"I'll be back late, don't wait up for me," Hector told her.

"Alright," she agreed, knowing full well she'd greet him upon his return. He knew it too and casually flicked her head.

"Don't worry, Andromache, we won't be long," Artrides promised, handing Hector his reins. "Just need to take care of a small camp, shouldn't be difficult."

"Just the small party of you?" Andromache asked doubtfully, gazing at the three-dozen men gathered nearby. Hector shook his head.

"We're stopping at one of the outposts, there we'll get reinforcements. As Artrides promised, it won't be difficult."

She kissed him and held him tight for a moment. "Be safe, love."

He returned the affection and smiled at her. "I'll see you soon."

With that, the group departed and Andromache was left to herself. Keenly aware that she had nothing to do and a whole day to fill, she went to visit Elpis, who was now housed with all of Hector's other horses. She stroked her soft, velvety nose and marveled at the change six years had brought. Her bright, copper coat glowed in the morning sun. Her eyes were bright and curious and the scars on her flanks were nearly impossible to see. Hector's training had made her fearless and he often said that she was his best battle horse.

Andromache made her way down to the mare Hector had bought, currently with foal. She'd been mated with Eclypse, just like they'd talked about, and they had high hopes for the foal. Two previous attempts had failed, the mare hadn't come to term, but the foal had just one more month before the birth.

And finally, she came up to Eclypse and leaned her head against his neck, breathing in his smell. After nuzzling her hands for treats and nipping at her sleeve in annoyance, he ignored her. Andromache laughed and slowly made her way out of the stables.

The day had barely begun and she was out of tasks to do.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Andromache stifled a sigh and slowly raised the glass of wine to her lips. The doors suddenly flew open and she gasped then started choking.

"My lady! They've returned early!" Niobe cried. Andromache was coughing and she nodded and motioned for the girl to wait a minute. Her eyes were tearing but she managed to get a hold of her breathing.

"Please don't do that again," she said, somewhat perturbed. "And _who_ has returned early?"

"The maidens who were with Briseis!" Niobe cried. "They've just arrived at the palace and have requested an audience with King Priam." She hesitated, then hurriedly spoke. "My lady, Briseis was not with them and the girls were very upset. I heard it from one of the servants who attends those in the Great Hall."

Andromache frowned and thanked Niobe, then hurried toward the throne room at a brisk walk. She had to fight the urge to run and took deep breaths to calm herself. _I'm sure it's nothing,_ she repeated firmly in her mind. But upon entering the throne room she was proved to be wrong.

Hecuba was weeping and Priam looked furious. Andromache recognized a few of the maidens that had been with Briseis that morning. She spotted Paris and went over to him.

"What happened?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Bandits," Paris muttered. "Apparently there's more of them than we knew about."

"The girls?"

"A few who were in the back managed to escape, the rest we assume were taken captive."

Andromache's heart leapt up into her throat. _Oh please,_ she silently begged the gods. _Let her be safe._ "And Briseis?"

Paris' jaw clenched. "She was taken with the others. As far as we can tell, they managed to capture a dozen of them, including the priestesses leading the expedition. The other eight managed to escape."

Andromache refused to believe it; measures had been taken to ensure the safety of parties such as those. "But the guards! They had five guards attending them!"

"Felled by arrows," Paris said shortly.

Andromache swallowed and blinked back the tears that were stinging her eyes. "They'll send a party out to retrieve them?"

Paris shook his head. "No one knows where they are. Hector and his men have been dealing with them, they are the only ones who might be able to reason their whereabouts."

"But he won't be back until late!" Andromache cried, now furious.

"There's nothing we can do until then," Paris replied. "It would be too great a risk to send a party to wander the forest, that is their domain."

"So we're to wait and do nothing?" she hissed, mindful of keeping her voice down.

Paris only nodded, his face tense. In truth, he wished he could go out to search for his brother, but no one knew of their exact location. Though they did not see eye to eye, he and Briseis had grown up together and shared experiences that none others had. He had taught her the proper way to sneak out of the palace; she'd offered naïve- though helpful- insight into the mind of a female. He strode out angrily, intent on occupying himself to keep his mind clear, and left Andromache to herself.

She clenched her hands and moved over to Hecuba, who was being consoled by her husband. She took the queen's hands in her own and forced herself to smile. "The gods will keep her safe," she said confidently, hiding the dread she felt.

"Indeed they shall," Priam said without a doubt. "She has been their faithful servant since her early days; they'll let no harm come to her."

Andromache nodded, not fully believing his words. It was true, she had been their faithful servant, but the gods worked in mysterious ways and sometimes they did not prove themselves trustworthy. Her mind was then made up and she quickly returned to her quarters to summon Niobe. The handmaiden escorted her to the Temple of Artemis, far beyond the city walls and Andromache ordered her to wait outside its walls, attending the horses.

Andromache entered and paused a moment to enjoy the beauty around her. The courtyard was abundant with cypress trees- the tree most sacred to Artemis- and the tamed deer roamed around, enjoying the shade. Andromache had not been here since her wedding day, many years ago. There was no need, Artemis was no longer her protector. But it was not for herself that she'd come.

She entered into the temple, her sandals softly treading the marble floors. Incense was burning and Artemis's priestesses were working silently in the background. On account of her being one of the virgin goddesses, Artemis had no priests.

Andromache knelt in front of her statue, her head covered with a veil for modesty. It was known that Artemis sometimes took offense at those who'd passed the blossom of youth, but Andromache was desperately hoping she'd forgive her.

_I do not pray for myself, but for Briseis. Grant her a safe return and keep her pure and untouched. She has honored you and your brother with her life, protect her innocence. I couldn't bear to see her harmed._

Tears were slowly pouring down her face, her heart aching at the thought of losing another loved one. At the end of her prayers she slowly climbed to her feet, wiping her eyes with the veil that covered her head. She made her way over to one of the priestesses.

"I'd like to burn an offering, please," she said softly.

The elderly priestess nodded, her eyes smiling. "I shall see to it, my dear. Do not worry, Artemis is ever-present to those who cry out to her."

Andromache smiled sadly. "I am no longer under her protection, lady, I pray for another."

The old woman gazed shrewdly into her eyes. "I know who you are, princess, and for whom you pray. Do not be filled with worry, Artemis protects those who are chaste and modest."

"You have described the one I prayed for, priestess."

"I have described the one who prayed," she correct gently. " 'Who can find a virtuous wife, for her worth is far above rubies. The heart of her husband safely trusts her.'"

"Do not make me out to be someone I am not, lady." Andromache felt her face getting warm. "I have many faults."

"As do all. But unlike many, you honor your vows and in doing so honor the gods. Artemis hears the prayers of the virtuous."

Andromache couldn't think of anything to reply, so she respectfully bowed her head and left. She was silent on her way back to the palace, contemplating the priestess's words.

"She will be returned safely, my lady," Niobe said confidently. "Prince Hector will retrieve her, he always does."

Andromache smiled at that. Yes, it was true; Hector was always there when you needed him to be, ready to make things right. And the gods would keep Briseis safe until then.__

_They must, for my sake._


	26. A Trying Day

I keep forgetting to follow your advice, **Firien.** As to the true story of Andromache's family's deaths, this is how it goes. In reality, the Trojan War lasted ten years. During that time period, the Greeks would sack nearby cities, up and down the coast. This is how Briseis came into Achille's possession, and this is also how he killed her family. He killed her father and brothers but ransomed her mother to them. However, then Artemis slew her and so Andromache was left without a family. I think that being slain by Artemis signified dieing of grief, since that's how I also read it, but I could be wrong. However, that's what I have happening in my story. Anyways, here's the next chapter, enjoy! And don't forget to leave suggestions or critiques, they honestly do make my day.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

The day crept by until finally, late that afternoon, a guard was heard announcing the return of Hector and his party. Andromache had been waiting in the throne room, supporting Hecuba and offering help to Priam when he needed it, and she anxiously stood up.

At the first announcement her heart leapt for joy, which quickly turned to fear. _They should not be back this soon,_ Andromache thought, a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. She hurried out onto the terrace that stretched out from the throne room and gasped as the doors to the citadel opened. Artrides was standing there, a deep gash in his arm that was tied off by a dirty rag. But that wasn't the worst of it. Two soldiers came behind him, barely supporting Hector's weight between the two of them. Andromache's heart stopped for a moment as she saw her husband. All thoughts of Briseis vanished from her mind and she gave a cry and rushed forward. Hector's armor had been removed and dirty rags were tightly wrapped around his chest. They were dripping with blood.

She had almost reached them when arms suddenly grabbed her and held her firmly. "No, Andromache, let them take him into his quarters. His wounds need attention _now_, we've no time to spare." Artrides gave her a little shake for emphasis and she was finally able to gather her thoughts.

Andromache nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry." She hurried into the palace and dashed through the halls until she reached their quarters.

"Niobe! Strip the bed of the blankets. Marcadius, get me warm water, buckets of it. Karia, I need as many clean rags and bandages that we have. Melian, get me my needle and thread. Laniel, have clean sheets ready, we'll need to change them as soon as I'm done." Without breaking a stride she hurried into their quarters and quickly undressed, donning a simple gown that wouldn't get in her way. She heard the soldiers carrying Hector in and wordlessly pointed to the bed. Artrides followed them in, with Hecuba close on his heels. Paris and Priam came in behind her but Andromache ignored them.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"The fortress where we were supposed to recruit a few more soldiers had been taken over by them, we walked into a trap. Hector was downed by a man with a dagger; he leapt onto him from the walls. Hector was distracted trying to fight another. We tried to stop the bleeding, but we weren't completely successful," Artrides answered.

All the while Andromache had been threading her needle and she nodded for the bandages to be removed. To her surprise it was Hecuba and not Niobe who answered her summons.

"Move quickly, dear." Hecuba's breathing was quick but her hands were steady. She removed the filthy rags and gasped when she saw the wound. It was bleeding profusely, but that wasn't the worst of it. The skin around it- what was visible- was bright red and swollen, abnormally so.

Andromache's brow furrowed. "Infection? I wouldn't have thought it would set in so quickly."

Hecuba spun around. "Give me the dagger he was stabbed with," she commanded Artrides. Fortunately, he still carried it with him and he handed it to her.

"Poison?"

Hecuba nodded, biting her lip. The liquid covering the dagger was clear and odorless. She was suddenly aware of the room full of people. "Everyone out except Niobe, now!"

The men obeyed without question and Hecuba turned to Andromache, who was alarmingly pale. "Fear not, there is an antidote, but it must be put into him soon. Do you have an acarius plant?"

"Its roots," Andromache answered, feeling her pulse quicken at the thought of her husband dieing. "I use them for a drink to cure headaches."

"Niobe, fetch it," Hecuba ordered. When the girl left the room she lowered her voice. "The liquid in the roots contains the antidote, but it supposed to be administered within an hour of receiving the poison."

It had been at least three hours since Hector had been wounded.

Andromache swallowed, forcing her heart to quiet. "What if it isn't?"

Hecuba patted her hand reassuringly. "We shall pray to the gods."

Niobe returned with the liquid and Andromache and Hecuba began to work on Hector. He was unconscious but restless and Andromache could feel the heat radiating from his skin.

"He's feverish," she said worriedly, threading the needle through his skin.

"It's the poison," Hecuba muttered. They worked without words, their skilled hands administering the antidote, sewing up the wound, and reapplying the bandages. It took nearly an hour for them to finish and Andromache was exhausted by the end of it.

Hecuba patted her hand and stood up. "Well done, Andromache."

Hector tossed fitfully and Andromache cast a worried glance at her mother-in-law. "What shall I do now?"

"Wait with him and pray. I'll tell Priam to have a priest make sacrifices."

Hecuba started to leave but a thought struck Andromache and she stopped her. "Stay! What of Briseis?"

"If Artrides knows where they are, then he'll lead a group out if he's well enough."

"And if he doesn't?"

Hecuba didn't answer but cast a glance at Hector. Andromache well understood her meaning and began to pray with all her might.

She knelt by the bed, holding his sweaty hand, and gazed at his face. "Hector, _please_ hurry. She needs you; _I_ need you."

There was no answer and Andromache wearily leaned her head against the side of the bed. The trials of the day suddenly overcame her and within moments she was fast asleep, still clutching Hector's hand in her own.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"My lady." Niobe shook her and Andromache started. "The cook sent you up a small meal."

Andromache shook her head, wearing rubbing her eyes. "I'm not hungry."

Niobe nodded sympathetically. "It'll be kept warm until you are. Summon me if you need anything."

"Stay a moment. Do you know if anyone has gone out to look for Briseis?"

Niobe hesitated, then glanced at Hector. "No one knows where the camp might be, princess."

The implications of that sentence did not fully strike her for a moment. Andromache felt the familiar feeling of dread settling over her. She motioned for Niobe to leave, and leaned back against the bed. "Hector, hurry," she whispered, leaning wearily against the hand that had tenderly held her so many times. It lay there, limp and unresponsive.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Behind you!" A loud voice jerked Andromache from her sleep and she looked around to see who it was. "Beware behind you!" Hector was sitting upright in the bed, his eyes wild and his body covered in sweat. Andromache could see blood slowly staining the bandages; the sudden movement had reopened the wound. She desperately tried to calm her husband.

"Hector, hush, no one is there," she whispered, then jumped when her soft voice was answered with another shout to beware. "Yes, I see them, don't worry," she finally said, gently pressing his shoulders down. "I see them and I'm safe, fear not, my love." Hector's eyes cleared and he squinted at her.

"Andromache?" he asked hoarsely. She nodded, smiling through her tears.

"It is I, love."

"I'm so thirsty," he croaked, and she hurried to get him a glass of water. Niobe had kindly set a pitcher on the stand next to her and she quickly poured some and helped him sit up to drink. "Thank you," he sighed, leaning back down against the pillows.

She reached for his hand and brought it to her lips. With her other she felt his forehead. It was still damp and hot, so she quickly wetted a cloth and gently pressed it against his face. "That feels good," he murmured, still awake. "What happened to me?"

"An ambush," Andromache said. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"How many died?"

Andromache shook her head. "I don't know. Artrides is well, though."

Hector studied her face. "What is it?"

Her breath caught as she debated whether to tell him. "I'm just worried about Briseis."

He smiled wearily and brought a hand up to touch her face before closing his eyes again. "No need, my love. There are no bandits her way, we checked everywhere." His voice trailed off as he slipped into slumber again and Andromache nearly cried out from frustration. Hector did not know of any camp. She started as he sleepily murmured something.

"What, love?"

"The nearest place where they could camp is at the base of Mount Ida, but it's rocky, harsh terrain. Horses wouldn't be able to travel there. Fear no, Briseis is safe." He weakly reached up and lightly flicked her head, then was silent again. Andromache held her breath as she carefully slipped her hand from his and crept out the door. Once it was safely closed she sprinted through the halls, calling out for Priam and Hecuba. She dashed headlong into Paris and only then realized what time it was.

"Andromache! What are you doing?" Paris hissed. "It's the middle of the night!"

She blushed but continued. "I must speak with your father, it's about Briseis."

"Then go to their quarters!" Paris said exasperated, giving her a gently shove in the correct direction. "No need to wake everyone else up!"

She made her way to their quarters and a servant went to awaken them upon her insistence that it was urgent. Priam came out and Andromache was slightly taken aback to see him without his royal robes on. Hecuba accompanied him, wrapped in a light robe. "Andromache, dear, what is it?" she asked.

"Hector awoke for awhile. He said the only place the bandits could be is at the base of Mount Ida, where the terrain is rough and rocky."

Priam frowned. "They cannot be, their horses would be unable to travel there."

"He realized that, but it's the only place," she said firmly, willing them to believe her.

"Are you sure he wasn't feverish?" Priam quizzed her.

"I swear to you, he was fully aware of himself," she promised him. "He flicked my head."

At any other time Priam would have laughed at her words, but he knew her to be speaking the truth. "I'll send a battalion at first light," he said decidedly. "Now go get some rest." He returned to the bedroom but Hecuba lingered for a moment.

"Is he better yet?"

Andromache shook her head. "His fever is still running high."

Hecuba sighed, then kissed her cheek. "Keep praying, and get some rest. Trust in the gods."

Andromache nodded and wearily returned to her room. Once there she gently climbed into the bed, not even bothering to undress. In a moment, she was fast asleep, holding Hector's feverish hand for comfort.


	27. Briseis' Tale

Briseis chatted gaily with the priestess who was leading the expedition and glanced back at the many girls behind them. They were riding in pairs of two, with happy chattering running up and down the line of maidens on horseback. The five guards rode at discreet distances away- three in front and two in the back- and couldn't make out the words, but smiled at the noise coming from the excited girls.

The attack was without warning. Briseis had just repeated a question the head priestess that had been passed down the line when a sudden scream made her jump. Her head snapped up in the direction of the shout and saw horsemen swooping down upon them. They came from the sides and quickly overpowered the guards and surrounded the girls.

"Go after them!" one of them shouted, gesturing to the back of the line. Briseis twisted around and was able to make out a small group of girls fleeing from the fight. _Gods, give them speed,_ she prayed. Her thoughts were then interrupted as she watched the interchange between the aged priestess and one of the bandits.

"It is a dishonorable man that would take captive the gods' servants."

"Lady, there are others who will serve the gods. Women were created as a gift to men and should be treated as such."

The priestess stiffened and Briseis barely managed to keep from suffering. "As you say, we are gifts, _not_ prey to be taken by force," the priestess replied softly.

"You would dishonor the gods? Even Zeus himself forces women, as does his son Apollo," the man mockingly replied.

"But then, you are not a god are you?" she replied, the spark in her eyes the only outward display of anger.

"We poor men can only hope to emulate their great actions. I am happy to report, in this instance we seem to have succeeded."

Briseis could hold her tongue no longer. "You'll never succeed, Hector will come for us."

"Briseis, hush," the priestess said softly. The man ignored her and instead turned to the royal maiden.

"I am disheartened to have to be the one to report this, but no one will be coming. The prince- and you'd do well to address him as is proper- is currently lying dead, wounded by a poisoned dagger."

"You dare speak to me of showing respect when you admit to having killed him?" Briseis' cheeks flushed in anger.

"I did not kill him, it was one of my men," he replied cruelly. "But enough talk, we depart now."

He gave the order to move and the party slowly made their way through the dense forest. The priestess turned to Briseis and spoke so softly that none could hear her words except Briseis.

"Do not reveal your identity," she ordered, and then turned back around before anyone had seen her movement.

Briseis used the enforced silence as a time to try to get her bearings. She carefully watched the way they traveled and concluded that they were journey directly towards Mount Ida. The forest cleared and they soon came to a plain full of hills, difficult to navigate. As they slowly made their way through the small passes- just large enough for a single horse to fit through- a barren, rocky plain stretched out in front of them. Briseis pursed her lips as she tried to reason where they were going. Horses would have a difficult time passing through the rocks, but the answer soon came. They suddenly bore sharply right, and Briseis realized that the bandits were leading them into a different area than she supposed. The horses' footprints would be lost on the rocks and no one would be able to find them. Thinking quickly, she closed her eyes and pretended to fall off her horse in a dead faint. She nearly cried out at the impact when she hit the ground but she bit the inside of her lip and forced herself to remain still. The other girls quickly brought their horses to a stop to avoid trampling her and Briseis felt her heart flutter at the sound of hooves stomping all around her.

The leader turned around, irritated at the delay. "What happened?"

"She fainted," the priestess replied calmly. "And no wonder. We've had no water and we've been riding for hours, she's probably famished."

The leader frowned. "She'll not have long to wait, we're nearly there. Go around her," he ordered the maidens before calling to the two men in the rear of the line. "Mathius, you take her horse and Jason, you carry her on your own. I want no further delays." He started the procession and the maidens fearfully followed, looking down sympathetically at the fallen Briseis. Briseis felt a shadow fall over her face and heard her horse being led away. A moment later she was picked up and set in front of a muscular body, and felt the horse start forward.

No one noticed the small hair clasp left behind.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

The priestesses were separated from the young girls and Briseis was set down amongst them. She did not move until she heard the door of the small hut close and then she opened her eyes. The other girls were gazing at her worriedly and all gave a collective sigh when she sat up.

"We were afraid you were sick," Damaris explained. "Or that you were injured in your fall."

"It was in pretense, I left a small clasp behind to point the way to us," Briseis said in a whisper.

A flicker of hope appeared in their eyes and Damaris spoke again. "Will they see it?"

"Hector will," Briseis said confidently. "He'll find us."

"The man said they'd killed him," Manora said. Briseis cast an irritated glance at her.

"Hector isn't dead," she said firmly and Damaris quickly shushed the girl. "He'll come for me." _He always does._

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

It was nightfall before someone finally came to bring them food and water. The eight girls were huddled together for warmth, for the air in the region was cold at night. Behind the manservant came the leader, who critically gazed at the girls huddling together.

"I am called Liander, so if you need anything inquire for me."

"What do you want with us?" Briseis called out defiantly. Liander's eyes fell upon her and a spark of recognition dawned in them.

"Feeling better?" he inquired cockily. "And we want you for no special purpose, just the same of any other woman."

Half the girls closed their eyes at this but Briseis frowned at him. "We are maidens sworn to the gods."

"Not yet," he replied pointedly. "There are eight of you- for the priestesses we would never dishonor and the others managed to escape- and you will be handed out to those I deem worthy. Any questions?"

"Apollo will strike you down for your arrogance," Briseis hissed. "We are his servants and he will deal out justice."

"Whether you believe it or not, I do honor the gods. The priestesses will not be touched, but you are not priestesses yet. You have not sworn an oath, and many of you never would have. Frequently maidens reject the service of the gods in favor of love."

"If your words are true, then Apollo does not yet care about us. But we are under the protection of Artemis, and he takes offense at insults to her. Taking a maiden by force dishonors her," Damaris spoke up.

"We will not take you by force, you are to wed us," Liander informed them. "I repeat; our intentions are not dishonorable. You will have one husband, and no other man shall harm you. Some of my men are still in various parts of this area; they'll come in tomorrow and make their decisions, and you'll be wedded by nightfall."

"Against our wills," Briseis cried out angrily. "You have no right."

"But then, I do not ask for that right," Liander pointed out. "I simply take it. Goodnight."

And with that, he stepped out and left the girls alone. A few started sobbing, crying out for Artemis to protect them, but Damaris turned to Briseis.

"Will he come?" she asked earnestly, her eyes begging for Briseis to offer her hope.

"He will," Briseis said firmly, not a doubt in her mind. "He always does."


	28. The Breath Before the Plunge

"My lady." Andromache felt hands shaking her gently and she rolled over, squinting in the soft light that streamed in through the windows.

"Niobe?"

"Artrides is leading a battalion out, he wishes to speak with you himself before he leaves."

Andromache nodded. "Tell them I'll be there promptly." A sudden voice made her jump.

"Where is he going?"

"Hector?" she asked, feeling his forehead. Hector opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Where is Artrides going?" he repeated firmly.

"Your fever broke!" she said softly, immense relief washing over her.

"Don't change the subject." His voice was weak but the sense of humor was still there.

Andromache hesitated and he looked at her sternly. "Andromache."

"Bandits attacked the Briseis' party," she admitted. Hector sat upright and stared at her incredulously.

"What?!"

"Eight girls made it back, they managed to capture the other eight and the priestesses. Briseis was one of them."

"Is that why you asked me where the camp could be?" Hector demanded. When he said Andromache's guilty nod he threw off the covers and stood up.

"Where are you going?" she demanded. "Don't reopen your wound!"

"I'm going with them," Hector said as though the answer was obvious.

"No, you're not," Andromache replied firmly, climbing out of bed and moving to stop her husband's efforts to dress himself.

In one quick movement Hector had seized both of her hands in his without disturbing his wound. His grip wasn't painful but the power behind it was unmistakable. "Do not try to stop me, Andromache." His voice was quiet but it left no room for questioning. "Now you may either help me or leave, but you will not stop me."

There was a pause as he gripped her wrists firmly and she nodded, relenting. "Then I'm coming with you."

"No, you're not. It's too dangerous."

"Yes, I am. You're injured and I'm the only one who knows how to dress those wounds properly. You should've seen the state your soldiers had you in when you were brought in yesterday."

Hector was silent, still not giving in, but planning on arguing with her on his way to the stables. She helped him dress and quickly donned a light dress that- under normal circumstances- she'd never wear outside their quarters.

Understandably, Artrides was slightly shocked to see his friend storm into the courtyard a moment later, leading a horse.

"Hector?" he asked incredulously.

"Hector!" Priam and Hecuba cried at the same time.

"I had no idea everyone was so fascinated with my name," he remarked sarcastically.

"Hector, you're not well," Hecuba pleaded with him.

"She's right, Hector," Artrides pointed out. "You'll be an added burden to us, my friend."

"Hector, I forbid it," Priam said sternly.

"Then Father, I am forced to disobey a direct command. I'm coming, if I have to travel alone and on foot."

Andromache was right behind him, leading her own horse and carrying many extra bandages in a saddlebag. "And I'm coming to keep an eye on him," she announced to all.

"No, you're not," both Hector and Artrides said at the same time.

"If Hector travels, then I do also. I'll not leave him to your pathetic administrations if he's injured again," she snapped.

"There's no need, Hector's not coming," Artrides repeated. "We're going to have a hard enough time as it is."

Hector stubbornly raised his jaw. "You would suggest stopping me?" he asked in the same tone he used when Paris was guilty of some act.

Artrides hesitated; he'd be a fool to cross Hector in this mood. "I cannot have the men forced to look after you."

"I will not fight," Hector promised. "I may be stubborn but I'm no fool. I'll stay to the back of the party, well out of harm's way."

Artrides relented, he should've already been on his way by now and Hector's knowledge of the terrain would come in handy. "You'll not raise a weapon?"

"I swear to the gods," Hector said firmly.

Priam relented, though Hecuba still looked upset. "Bring her back, my son."

"Andromache, there's no need for you to come. Hector's promised not to fight," Artrides said.

"I made my case clear," she replied, her eyes flashing. "If Hector goes, I attend him."

Artrides raised up his hands in defeat. "You two are made for each other," he snapped, irritated at the delays. "An invalid and a woman, a sad army we're becoming."

"Andromache," Hector said softly, his eyes glinting dangerously. "I forbid it."

Andromache stared defiantly at him and saw the resolution in his face. Her stubbornness melted and she gazed at him pleadingly. "Please, Hector, I cannot bear it any longer. I almost lost you yesterday and I'm still so close to losing Briseis. I cannot face another loss. _Please, _my love, I swear to the gods I'll stay out of harm's way," she whispered to him, tears starting in her eyes.

His heart melted at seeing her so pitiful. "You swear it?" he asked, relenting.

She nodded and her face broke into a grin and he shook his head mournfully. "I've a heart as weak as a woman's," he teased her, kissing her forehead and mounting his horse. Despite his injury, the grace by which he mounted was incredible.

Artrides snapped the command to start and headed the party, Hector and Andromache bringing up the rear. Andromache's face was serious and she was silent, lost in the different possibilities of Briseis' fate. Hector saw it and tried to distract her.

"What would you have done had I refused?" he teased her gently.

She smiled, though it didn't reach to her eyes. "Obeyed, of course."

"Would you have?"

"It's the way I was raised," she explained.

"You've crossed me many times, though."

"Your family's influence."

"My sister's and cousin's, you mean," he retorted gently.

She laughed. "I suppose it started with them, yes."

Hector shook his head, smiling. "I'm only teasing you, love. I truly do not mind it."

"Many husbands would."

"Many husbands do not have control over their wife, they only pretend and so they are constantly fearful. If one is truly in control then one has no need for fear."

She cast a glance at him. "Do you control me?"

"Would you say I do?" he retorted.

She laughed, but nodded. "I'd be a fool not to."

"Do you mind so much?"

She turned to him, a loving look in her eyes. "I told you many years ago I didn't mind so much. You've forgotten?"

"And I told you once, I remember every word you've ever spoken to me." He reached for her hand and held it comfortably in his own. "I just wondered if your mind had been changed through time."

She smiled but was soon lost in her thoughts again. Hector tried to think of another subject to distract her but couldn't think of any. Finally, he decided to give her advice.

"It won't help, you know."

"What won't help?"

"Thinking about it. What will be will be, thinking of things never changes the outcome."

"She's so innocent."

"And she'll stay that way. I'd give my life for her, as I would for you or any other I love."

"You're only human, my love."

"Love enables humans to perform incredible feats. You'd be amazed at what we can accomplish," he gently replied.

She gave his hand a squeeze and smiled at him. "I already am."


	29. Briseis' Gift

Briseis and the other girls slept fitfully that night, constantly awoken by strange noises and loud yells. They awoke the following morning, groggy and ill-rested, quite out of temper. There were snaps to "move your feet" and "stop breathing on me," followed by sarcastic comments and cutting barbs.

It was when one girl commented on another being a "temporary maiden in service," that Damaris put an end to the fighting.

"That's enough," she ordered sharply, looking up from where she was conversing with Briseis. "Either treat each other kindly or hold your peace, I'll have no more of these childish remarks."

"And who made you mistress over us, Damaris?" a girl snappishly asked.

"No one," she replied sweetly. "But unless this stops I'll see to it that you are given to the vilest, cruelest man in the camp."

The maiden was silent after that, sulking in the corner. Damaris sighed and turned back to Briseis.

"But consider what will happen if we do fight," Damaris replied softly to Briseis' suggestion. "We'll only be given to another man, and more cruelly cheated."

"Escape," Briseis pointed out.

Damaris shook her head. "They patrol the camp, and we're too far to travel on foot. We'd die of starvation or wild beasts. Our best chance is to submit without question and hope for a miracle."

"Damaris, I _cannot_ submit," Briseis whispered fervently. "I must become a priestess, and I cannot allow any man to take away my chances just for his personal pleasure. It does not matter if I survive, my dream will be shattered."

Damaris looked at her sympathetically. "But what else can we do?"

"Fight it," Briseis said firmly. "Any way we can. Make them drunk, distract them, _anything_."

A sudden noise outside interrupted their planning and both girls craned their ears to hear the words.

"Liander! Where are the beauties you promised me?" A loud voice called out.

"_Beauty,_ Syrius, just one. We've only a few as it is."

"For the slaughter of the Trojan Prince, I only get one?!" he said in mock horror. "What treachery is this?"

"One will satisfy you," came the calm reply.

"Are we all to get one?"

"Just eight of us."

"Only eight?!"

"Eight others managed to escape, but we captured the eight other maidens and the four priestesses."

"Why not distribute them as well?"

"It's one thing to take a maiden, it's another to openly blaspheme the gods. You may be willing to gamble with your life but I am not. They will not be touched."

"Such sorrow," came the mocking reply. "Who is to get a girl, then?"

"You, myself, and three of your best men. Pick the ones that fought valiantly and I shall do the same. I pick first, then you, and so on."

"Well, I know which of my men are worthy of such a treasure, we can start now."

"The men I have chosen are on patrol, they return in a few hours. Patience, my friend, you'll not wed her until nightfall anyways."

"Since when am I to wed her?"

"Since you chose to have a girl," came the cool response, and the girls could hear Syrius chuckle.

"It makes no difference to me, I'm going to pass the time in slumber. Call me when you're ready."

The conversation ceased and Briseis cast a pointed look at Damaris. The other girl grinned ruefully.

"I pity the poor soul who is given to him."

"Careful, it might be yourself."

"Then I would most definitely kill him," Damaris said decidedly. "Any man is better than him. But I wonder if it would offend the gods."

"Even Artemis herself defends herself when she is dishonored. It is no different for us to the do the same," Briseis replied simply. The girls feel into silence then, knowing there was nothing to do but wait.

Wait, and pray.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

As the hours wore on, Andromache began to worry for her husband. It was clear that his injury was bothering him and he was sagging slightly in the saddle. In any other person, the signs wouldn't have been noticed, but in Hector they were clear. As the sun climbed higher and the heat rose, his eyes began to close tiredly every so often.

Andromache gently took the reins from him without saying a word and he looked at her, his face admitting tiredness.

"Thank you," he said, closing his eyes and supporting himself with his arms. Though he couldn't sleep this way, it allowed his body to relax and rest, albeit slightly.

Hours passed and soon Artrides rode over as they came out of the forest and into a hilly region. "Towards Mount Ida?"

Hector nodded. "The other areas have been cleared, though I cannot understand why they'd make that area their base."

"Well, we'll search there. You're sure there's no other place?"

"We've been doing sweeps of the area, no other camps have been found. That region is the only one that remains."

Artrides nodded and returned to the head of the party. The day wore on and soon brought them to the hottest point of the day. It was at this point that they finished navigating the valley of hills and came to the beginning of a barren wasteland.

"This is it," Artrides muttered, gazing at it disgustedly. It stretched on, a flat plain filled with sharp rocks, and no shade to protect them from the sun's glare. He sighed and kicked his horse into a walk, followed closely by the soldiers.

Hector and Andromache rode side by side, she on his right. She distastefully noticed the journey ahead of them.

"It seems the gods threw all the vileness of the earth in this plain," she said hatefully.

Hector glanced at her, an amused smile on his face which then turned to puzzlement. "Stay a minute." He moved his head around, his eyes always locked on the same spot and he pointed it out to her. "Do you see that?"

Andromache followed the direction of his outstretched hand and saw a flash on the ground. She handed her reins to Hector and slid off her horse. "It's a hair clasp," she called out.

"Artrides! Come here!" Hector yelled to him, stiffly sliding off his own horse. He hurried over to Andromache and took the clasp from her hand. "It's Briseis's," he stated firmly. By now Artrides had reached them and Hector handed the clasp to him. "I gave it to her for her sixteenth birthday. It has the priestess's decree on it, right there." He pointed to the small lettering that decorated the golden clasp.

"They couldn't have gone this way, though, there's a rock slide ahead that cuts off the passage."

Andromache studied the rock pile closely, slowly moving over to it. Artrides drew his sword and followed her, his hand on her arm to guide her. "Slowly, my dear."

The ravine on either side cast the area in shadow, and there were many dark crevices. Andromache shuddered to think what could be hiding in them. "There," she whispered, pointing to a passage masterfully hidden. It passed through the rock pile and the ravine in a sharp zig-zag, first cutting into the ravine and then reversing directions to pass out of it on the other side of the barrier. A single horse could fit through.

"There's the way the traveled," Artrides said, impressed. "Excellent eyes."

They hurried back over to their horses and mounted quickly, riding single file through the passage. Hector made Andromache go before him and as they passed through the unfamiliar territory, they craned their necks every which way to see the sights.

As they came to the edge of the ravine it opened to reveal a lush, green valley hundreds of feet below. A small cliff was the only passage down to the valley, but smoke could be seen rising not five miles distant.

"There they are," Hector murmured softly. Artrides nodded.

"Sentries, though," he warned.

"But the valley protects itself. The sentries will be within a hundred meters of the camp; it will be easy to surround them. They feel too safe."

Artrides quickly agreed and began issuing orders to the different groups of soldiers. After they'd formed a plan he turned to Hector and Andromache. "My party will approach the camp directly. You two will ride no closer than fifty meters behind us, or so help me I will bind you to a tree."

It was decided that the battalion would surround the camp and attack when the sentries were exchanged. This would give them a few hours to get into position, since sentries always changed places during dinnertime. Artrides gave permission for the soldiers to depart, and those surround the opposite side of the camp set off quickly, anxious to get into position. The rest of them waited nearly a half hour, then set off down the ravine.

As they descended down below the trees, Hector cast one last look at the smoke rising from the campfires.

_I'm coming, Briseis._


	30. The Rescue

Briseis' head jerked up as she heard footsteps coming towards them. A bolt was heard, sliding out of its lock, and Liander strode in and cast a quick glance over all of them.

"Up, ladies, I've men waiting to see you," he commanded easily.

The rest of the maidens slowly stood to their feet but Briseis remained standing. "It is proper for a man to request an action of a woman, rather than demand it," she said proudly, raising her chin.

"You are right, my dear," he said mockingly. "May I request the joy of seeing you stand?"

Briseis stood up regally, looking every bit the royal maiden. "Do not address me so formally, _sir_," she said pointedly.

Liander watched, amused, as she followed the other girls out into a line. He followed them and stood with the group of men who were standing apart from the others. Briseis cast a disgusted glance around her; it seemed as though the entire camp had come to watch this sport.

"Well, you all know the routine. Those who have been picked will have their choice of woman. I choose first, then Syrius. The rest of you will choose in turn."

The men all let out a laugh and Liander smiled as he continued. "That woman will be yours by marriage, and you will treat her as your wife," he said, locking eyes with each man. "The gods define the roles of man and wife very clearly, if anyone breaks these laws he'll have to answer to me. If you feel yourself incapable of these actions, leave now and another will take your place." The smile was still on his face but a dangerous look had appeared in his eyes.

He finally turned towards the maidens, and Briseis knew what his choice would be. He locked eyes with her and jerked his head, indicating he wished her to come to him. She cocked her eyebrow and stood still. "My lady," he said bowing. "If you'll do me the honor." It was only then that she moved forward to stand near him- well out of arm's reach. The men jested with him and he put up with their remarks with good humor. "Syrius, your turn."

Briseis held her breath as he made his choice, then released it. He'd not chosen Damaris. She was chosen later, by one of Liander's men. As the choosing came to an end, Liander led the woman back to their captivity hut.

"You are to prepare for your wedding," he told them. "I'll have the purification water brought over. The men will come to claim you later and we'll feast together, then you'll leave with your respective husbands."

He shut the door and Briseis closed her eyes as she heard the bolt slide into place. "Well?" she asked cockily, grinning at Damaris at their predicament.

"This is the oddest situation I've ever been in," Damaris admitted. "Honorable, in an odd, twisted way."

A man brought in the bucket of purification water and the maidens all began to wash. Damaris looked at Briseis. "Do you?"

"I do not. I'll die a virgin or live for the service of the gods. I've no use for the water."

Damaris frowned, then nodded. "Then I shall abstain as well."

"You dare enter into your marriage unclean?" one of the girls called out, seeing them standing off alone.

"I dare not enter into any marriage," Briseis retorted. "Unlike some, I still serve the gods in time of trouble."

A few of the girls looked ashamed at this and approached Briseis. "Then what will you do when your groom comes for you?" a shy girl asked.

"I'll slay myself or him before I allow him to take me as his wife," Briseis said softly.

"Better yourself than him, for others will take you in his stead."

"Hector will come for me," Briseis said assuredly. "I only need to wait a little while longer."

One of the girls stepped forward. "I heard two men talking, while they were choosing their future brides. Syrius himself slaughtered the prince, he told them himself."

"I don't believe it," Briseis replied stubbornly.

"It's true," another girl stepped forward. She was the one Syrius had chosen. "While the others chose he told tales of his accomplishments. Prince Hector was injured by a poisoned dagger."

Briseis swallowed hard, willing herself not to believe it. Messengers can be mistaken, but if it is heard by the culprit himself…

The other girls saw her distress and moved away to give her some room to herself. Damaris stayed by her side. "Briseis, I'm sorry," she whispered, tears starting in her eyes.

"It can't be true," Briseis whispered. "I had hoped that the messenger only exaggerated, but it was heard from Syrius's own lips."

Damaris knew of no answer, she only held Briseis' hand soothingly.

"Surely I would know, though," Briseis said miserably, tears starting to trickle down her cheeks. "Surely the gods would give me some sign or my heart would cry out with loss. I mean, he _couldn't_ have died without my knowing, could he?"

Damaris only shook her head. "I don't know."

Briseis tears slowly stopped as anger once again took hold of her. "I'll kill him," she hissed hatefully.

"Liander?"

"Syrius."

"How?"

"I'll sneak into his tent tonight." Briseis' eyes were hard.

"Liander will stop you."

"Not if he is dead," Briseis replied simply.

Damaris made no reply, she leaned back against the walls as Briseis sat in silence beside her. Briseis was lost in her thoughts and she paid no attention to their surroundings, but Damaris watched with growing trepidation as the sun sank lower into the skies.

It was finally time.

"Briseis."

Briseis was jerked out of her thoughts.

"It's time, they'll be coming soon. Promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"You'll come for me."

"You wish to try to escape?"

Damaris nodded. "Our fate will be no worse than if we stay in the camp and be found to have murdered our husbands. At least this way we have a chance."

"I'll come for you," Briseis vowed. "Wait in your tent for me, but I swear I'll come unless death claims me."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Artrides watched as the sentries changed positions, then gave a nod to his men. Arrows flew through the air, hitting their marks with deadly precision. Both groups of sentries fell motionless on the spot. They crept forward and Artrides cast a glance back at Hector and Andromache to make sure they were still a safe distance behind. They were, though Hector had forced Andromache to ride even further behind himself. Artrides smiled, chuckling to himself. _Still thinking of others, Hector._

As they crept through the trees to the edge of the camp, Artrides saw his men on the other side of the camp, a mere hundred feet away. There were only forty men milling around, most without weapons, and Artrides had forty archers and fifty more soldiers. It would be an easy battle.

A movement near the center of the camp caught his eye and made him pause for a moment. "May the bride of Liander come out!" a man cried out, standing in a group of men gathered near a tent. Artrides eyes widened as he realized what- or rather, who- was in that tent. "Fire at those armed," he whispered to the archers, simultaneously giving the order to step out into view.

Those with weapons dropped to the ground and the rest of the men quickly froze, seeing themselves outnumbered and surrounded. He jerked his head to Hector who quickly rode into the camp and the two of them led a group of soldiers over to the tent that housed the maidens.

"Back away slowly," Artrides ordered, his voice low. The men looked stunned, but they wordlessly complied, raising their hands in surrender. "Hector, the door."

Hector complied without argument and went to release the lock.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Briseis, here they come," Damaris said, standing to her feet. "Remember your promise."

"I will," Briseis whispered, her face pale. She heard Syrius call out loudly.

"May the bride of Liander come out!"

Briseis stepped forward, fear in her eyes. Resolution was still in her heart, but she shuddered at what could happen. She was well aware of the risks. The door was pushed open gently and she swallowed, ready to show an impassionate face to her groom.

Her eyes widened as the door opened to reveal the man standing on the other side.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Hector pushed open the door, smiling as he saw his cousin uninjured and well. Despite her well-being, though, fear and trepidation radiated from her eyes, which quickly turned to shock then joy as she saw him.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Briseis' mouth opened and closed silently, her brain trying to process the fact that her cousin was standing in front her, very much alive and smiling happily at her.

"Hector!" she screeched, launching herself to him and gripping him as though she'd never let go. "But you were dead!"

He laughed, holding her close. "No, dearest, you've my wife to thank for her quick administrations. Are you well?"

She nodded, her face still buried in him. "I am now." She pulled back to smile up at him. "I knew you'd come for me."

He kissed her forehead. "I always do," he replied. It was a simple as that.

She turned to grin proudly at the group of suitors, most of whom were looking slightly taken aback to learn of her identity. Syrius looked positively rigid with fear as he stared at the man he's supposedly killed.

"Andromache's over there, Briseis, why don't you go over to her. Take the other women as well," Hector gave her a gentle push and she motioned for the other girls to follow. Andromache was standing off to the side, grinning from ear to ear, and she met Briseis half-way, pulling her tightly in a hug.

"I was so scared," she whispered, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I thought Hector was dead," Briseis replied, wiping her eyes. "I'm glad to see it isn't so."

Andromache was laughing and crying, all at the same time. "I didn't know what would happen to you," she said, smiling through her tears.

"You needn't have feared, Hector always comes for me," Briseis said, smiling at her cousin who'd joined them. Andromache smiled at him, allowing him to pull her into a hug.

"Thank you, love," she whispered to him.

"You seem to be very much in favor of my coming on this expedition, but I remember it wasn't so this morning."

Andromache raised her eyes to his teasing face and smiled ruefully. He kissed her lips. "Fortunately, you don't stand a chance when we cross wills." She laughed and Artrides walked over to them.

"Briseis, I hear I've congratulations to give you on acquiring a husband."

"Oh, stop," she said, laughing.

Hector looked at her sternly, though his eyes twinkled. "You're not to marry any man I don't approve of, and the one you've chosen most definitely doesn't have my consent."

Briseis grinned back at him. "You're right, I apologize for my unwise choice," she said modestly, lowering her eyes but letting out a small laugh.

He tugged a strand of her hair gently, kissing her forehead once again. "You're forgiven," he teased, pulling her close. "And there are many back in Troy who are anxiously awaiting your return," he said pointedly, and Artrides nodded.

"I'll order some of the men to escort you," he said, quickly issuing the order and finding horses for all the women.

Soon they had departed, setting off for the journey home. They would have to stop for night and continue the next morning, so they would no reach Troy until the following afternoon, but it made no difference to Briseis.

Comfortably sandwiched between Hector and Andromache, Briseis already was home.


	31. A Brief Moment in the Space of Eternity

Thank you all for your reviews! Just to let you know, I'm drawing this story to a close so if there's anything you want covered in this story let me know. This is your final chance. Anyways, I'm thinking it will end by chapter 40, definitely no more. Maybe a little less, I'm not sure. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"We've finished conducting sweeps of the entire area near Troy," Hector told his wife and cousin, walking out on the balcony to find them talking. It had been six months since Briseis' adventure. "There are no more bandits."

"But the priestess expeditions will still have guards?" Briseis asked.

Hector nodded.

"What I don't understand," Andromache broke in. "is why they attacked you in the first place. It was just as easy for them to have respectable jobs and marry well."

"Some men just need struggle constantly," Briseis shrugged. "They cannot lead a calm and normal life."

"There are no more to bother you," Hector said reassuringly. "The men have searched a hundred mile radius around Troy, well past any outposts we have."

Briseis nodded and stood up. "I'd best be taking my leave, goodnight." She kissed both of them on the cheek and quietly left, declining their offer to escort her.

"It infuriates me," Andromache said, narrowing her eyes. "To think that some men must do injure to others simply because they cannot abide calmness."

"I feel the same," Hector said, taking a seat across from her. "I don't know what's worse, to be the helpless victim or the helpless friend."

Andromache smiled, acknowledging his feelings. "I think both roles are to be loathed."

"Then let's not act in the play, shall we?" Hector said, reaching for her hand. She slipped it into his.

"Let's not," she agreed.

There was an amiable pause, then Hector spoke. "You're going to collect herbs tomorrow?"

Andromache nodded. "Will you escort me?"

"It would be a pleasure," Hector said, rising and pulling her up with him. "We rise early tomorrow?"

Andromache nodded. "We leave a little after dawn."

"Before it slips my mind, Niobe has a matter she'd like to discuss. Something about a fabric."

"For my dress," Andromache nodded, and quickly left the room to go over to Niobe's room where the matter was quickly resolved. She came back to find Hector was already ready for bed.

"I'll be just a minute," she said, sitting down at the vanity to take her hair out of its complex knot. "You can extinguish the torches in a moment."

"No matter," Hector said, coming over to her. His hands gently reached for hers and he brought them to her sides. "I'll do it." He gently and tenderly, although a bit awkwardly, began unclipping her hair, sending the long tendrils to rest loosely down her back. Some had been twisted into tiny braids and those he combed out with his fingers. Andromache watched him in the mirror as he worked, smiling at the concentrated look on his face.

"What is it you enjoy about my hair?" she asked curiously. "You've always had a fascination for it, ever since we've been married."

Hector shrugged, still working hard. "I don't know. I just enjoy toying with your hair."

Andromache shook her head but smiled, not understanding his enjoyment of it. After all, it's just hair. But then again, one man's trash was another man's treasure.

Hector soon finished and went to wait in bed as Andromache quickly changed out of her dress and into her nightgown.

"Goodnight, Hector."

"Goodnight, love."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

The following morning, the two of them set out early, Andromache wearing a light cloak to protect her from the early morning air. But still, she shivered. Hector noticed and smiled.

"It will warm up soon," he promised her.

For the next few hours, the two of them roamed the hillside, looking for rare plants and special herbs.

"Found it!" Hector called out as he spotted the white flowers his wife had told him to look for. "What else do we need?"

Andromache glanced down in her basket, which held all the necessary items but two. "We need the imalian flower and the root of the upisti plant."

Hector gave her a look as he set the newly acquired plant in her basket. "And how will I recognize that?"

"The imalian flower is a soft shade of pink, like the sky during the sunrise. The upisti plant is hard to recognize, I'll look for that one."

"What are these used for?" Hector called out to her as he began walking along the hill, eyes glued to the ground.

"The upisti plant's root will help headaches, and the imalian is what I use to make my perfume," she answered back, her voice echoing among the hills.

Hector smiled; he liked the smell of her perfume. Nearly an hour later, he sighed with relief as the flower was finally located. "Here it is!"

"Bring it down!" Andromache answered off, her voice way in the distance.

Hector obediently cut out the plant, making sure to pack its roots with dirt, and brought the entire thing to her. Andromache was walking at the bottom of the hill, eyes still peeled for the plant that was proving difficult. "Here," he said, setting it in her basket and taking it from her. "Still having trouble?"

"It's a difficult plant to find," Andromache admitted, her eyes still scanning the lush carpet of green that blanket the hills around them. "There are no distinguishing characteristics about it; one must recognize it by the shape of its leaves."

Hector nodded. "Well, since I'll be of no help I'm going to go set up our picnic at the top of the hill. Come up within a half hour."

She nodded, barely registering his words. He smiled and shook his head, but dutifully trod up the hill, his wife's basket still in tow. He'd just finished setting up their breakfast when he heard an elated shout come from the bottom of the hill. He smiled. "Bring it up and let me look at it!"

A few moments later Andromache came panting up to the top, grinning from ear to ear. In her hand she held the plant, dirt still clinging to its roots. He reached his hands for it and sliced off the roots, adding them to the herb basket and tossing the rest of the plant off to the side. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Andromache panted, still out of breath from her run up the hill. "I haven't been able to find one the past two times I've come herb-gathering."

"Then this makes the occasion even more special," he said, pouring her a glass of wine. He raised his glass in a toast. "To my lovely wife, who's beauty is not merely outward, but inward as well. May the gods grant her a long and happy life, preferably with me." Hector grinned at her.

She raised her glass up and smiled. "And to my wonderful husband, who has stolen my heart and made a lifetime slave of me, much to my soul's enjoyment. May the gods grant him safety in danger and victory over those who threaten him." They clinked glasses and spilled some wine on the ground, then brought the sweet liquid to their lips.

For the next few hours, they spent an enjoyable time on that top of that hill, watching the breeze blow the long grass, casting shadows that flew across it. The sun shown brightly and warmed them to the bone, darkening Hector's skin and bringing more freckles to Andromache's nose.

They were not touching, for the platters of food lay between them, but both of them realized how close they felt at this moment. Andromache smiled, gazing into Hector's eyes and he gazed back, captivated by her own brown orbs. Words were not spoken, nor was passion ignited, but their souls were united in a way that made their love for each other burn brighter than ever. Their inward connection was so obvious that had a shepherd chanced to pass them, he would have thought he beheld two immortals. For such was the look in their eyes, a look that new no boundaries nor time. It was just another day of their marriage, not marked by any special celebration, but it was the most passionate moment they ever shared together.

And remembering her friend's words, Andromache lovingly tucked this moment deep into the recesses of her memory, hidden among the many moments of her life she cherished most. And this one outshone them all.


	32. The Love in a Family

Thanks for all your reviews, and don't worry, she'll have her baby. Not for a little bit, but I won't forget to write that in. Hehe, it wouldn't work if she were fine in this story and then suddenly had a baby in the next fic. So that will be coming soon.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

"I'll only be gone two weeks," Hector promised. "I'll be back in time for our anniversary."

It was the end of their sixth year of marriage and Hector was going on a peace mission. Negotiations for a treaty had begun and Hector was going to solidify the agreement.

Andromache hugged him tightly. "Safe journey, my love."

He tilted her head up for one last kiss, then mounted on the boat and waved goodbye as they sailed away. Andromache wasn't crying, not this time, for she knew he'd return safely, but she still had to work hard to keep her spirits up.

She walked back alone, unadorned with any outward show of her royalty. Her crown she'd not put on today, for she didn't feel like being fancy, and as she passed a shop of flowers, she decided to buy some.

There was a small line but she didn't mind, she took her place and waited for her turn to come. There were four women in front of her, two that looked like they'd come together.

"I have to say," one of them chattered loudly, ignorant of who stood behind them. "I wonder that King Priam has allowed our prince to lead so many armies and take these many trips, especially without an heir."

Andromache bit her lip, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.

"He's always been this active," the woman's friend protested.

"Yes, but now he's got a wife and she should be providing him with an son, especially by now. They've been married for near seven years."

"The gods timing is best."

"Yes, but after seven years one must wonder… Perhaps the gods have cursed her. After all, her own city was sacked and her family killed."

The woman behind them put in her two cents. "The gods give trials to those who can bear them, the princess is a good, chaste wife. There is no reason for the gods to curse her."

"Then why hasn't she born him a child? She hasn't had even one! Not even a girl! By the time I was into my seventh year of marriage, I'd already born four children, and my fifth was on the way."

"Well, she had many siblings to it can't be a hereditary problem."

"It must be a curse," the woman shrugged. "Why else would she be infertile?"

Andromache prayed to the gods that the women wouldn't notice her, but thankfully they passed out of the shop without seeing her. Finally, it was her turn and she stepped up, thankful that no spark of recognition dawned on the shopkeeper's face.

"How may I help you, dear?"

Andromache spoke, though her voice sounded strained. "A dozen of the most colorful flowers you have, please." Her face felt hot and there was blood pounding in her ears. She could feel tears pricking at her eyes but she blinked them back.

"What?" she asked, startled at the shopkeeper's voice.

"I said, that will be two dinar," the woman patiently replied. "Heavy thoughts, dear?"

"I was just thinking about the words of those women, about the prince's lack of children," Andromache shrugged, trying to look nonchalant.

"Ah yes, our beloved prince. Well, I wouldn't worry too much. The gods will provide them a son; they've no reason to curse them."

"But seven years is a long time," Andromache pointed out.

"It took me five years before I began bearing children, so I wouldn't worry. The princess is a good woman; she respects the gods and brings no shame to her husband. She'll be blessed with a child."

Andromache smiled and thanked her for the flowers, anxious to get back to her quarters without interruption. But that was not to be, for Hecuba came into view in one of the gardens and greeted her.

"Andromache." She smiled warmly, kissing her on the cheek, but paused. "My dear, what is it?"

Andromache shook her head. "It's nothing, I'm just tired."

Hecuba's eyebrows rose. "Since when is tiredness shown by red cheek and bright eyes? What happened?"

Andromache looked down. "I happened to overhear some women talking about Hector's wife and her lack of child," she admitted.

Hecuba clucked her tongue and sat the both of them down on a secluded bench. "And?"

"It's just so hard," Andromache burst out. "Never- not even once- has Hector ever pressured me for an heir, but I know he needs one."

Hecuba smiled. "Dearest, there's still time."

"But after seven years!"

"Not quite," Hecuba pointed out. "Unless something happened that I don't know about," she said teasingly.

Andromache was obliged to smile. "Nearly seven, then," she amended. "But I do so long to give him a child."

"Has he ever judged you for it?"

Andromache shook her head. "No, never."

"Then who judges you?"

"The people," Andromache said, stating the obvious.

"Is it their child you'll be bearing?" Hecuba continued.

"No," Andromache admitted, knowing exactly where her mother-in-law was going with this.

"Who's child is it?"

"Hector's."

"And who else's?"

"Mine."

"Then those are the only two opinions that matter. Hector does not judge you, so do not judge yourself, Andromache. And the people have no right to judge, so pay them no mind."

"You do not resent me?"

"It is through no fault of your own, my dear," Hecuba assured her. "It is all in the gods' timing."

"But what if I am unable to conceive?" Andromache worried.

"Well, you've already proven that to be a non-issue," Hecuba said, smiling sadly.

"Then what if I did something wrong, and when I lost the baby I also lost my ability to bear a child?"

Hecuba closed her eyes, leaning back. "In my experience one does not lose the ability to bear a child simply by not carrying one to term. The gods have their reasons."

Andromache nodded, not quite believing her, but still relieved nonetheless. She then noticed the elderly woman beside her who was resting tiredly. "Are you well?"

Hecuba smiled at her. "Just tired. I think I'll go lie down."

Andromache watched her leave and realized how aged this woman really was. It occurred to her then how often Hecuba had been resting lately. She frowned and tried to get her mind off such negative thoughts, deciding quickly to visit with Polyxena and Laodice in the women's quarters after she'd arranged the flowers in various parts of her room.

She found the two girls lounging in the open room, attended by no servants. They did not notice her for a moment and was permitted to study them for a moment. Just barely turned seventeen, Polyxena had the same dark hair as her brother's, though she had her father's sparkling blue eyes opposed to her mother's chocolate ones. She had the grace and calm of her mother, and she took everything in stride. Already there were talks of her marriage, though it would be another year before any negotiations officially started. She'd have no trouble acquiring a good husband. Laodice, on the other hand, was everything her sister was not. They resembled each other in looks, but that's where the similarities ended. Laodice was as impulsive as her sister was calm, and she always had a mischievous gleam in her eye. Save for her maiden's chastity, she strongly resembled Paris in nearly every way. But she was still young; a few months ago they'd celebrated her thirteenth birthday.

Laodice then raised her head and spotted her sister-in-law. "Andromache!" she cried, jumping up and enveloping her in a hug.

Polyxena followed more calmly, settling for a kiss on the cheek. "It's wonderful to see you."

"You've been away too long," Laodice pointed out.

Andromache smiled. "You're right, I have. Your brother has been keeping me too busy," she said, grinning at Hector's younger sisters.

"I'll have to speak to him about that when he returns," Laodice said seriously, a gleam in her eye.

"Mother said he'd be gone only two weeks this time," Polyxena put in.

Andromache nodded. "He promised to return for our anniversary. But in the meantime, I was wondering if the two of you would like to escort me to the market. I've found I need to buy a few different materials; I'm making a few new dresses. And I think the two of you could both do with a new outfit as well," she said generously.

Polyxena grinned. "How did you know?"

"Your mother let slip the other day that she needed to take the two of you on an outing, but she was too tired. I offered to do it and today seemed like the perfect day."

"Just let me go slip my sandals on," Laodice said excitedly, dashing out of the common room and down the long corridor to her room.

Andromache turned to Polyxena. "You'll be buying material for two dresses, today. Your mother wants you to have another gown and she wants you to start building up your married outfits."

Polyxena blushed. "Already?"

Andromache nodded. "I started making gowns nearly a year and a half before my marriage. After all, you can't wear your maiden's robes after you're married."

Polyxena studied her own outfit and then Andromache's. There was a difference between their two gowns. Maidens wore dresses made of a large piece of fabric, though it could be embroidered with designs. It would rest on the outer part of the shoulders, keeping the neckline high. Once married, the style was much different. The neckline was much lower, usually in the form of a "v," and an outer fabric could be worn over one shoulder. This allowed the wearer to have few dresses, but many out layers, giving the appearance of a large wardrobe. There were a few other differences too. There were usually actual straps that connected at the shoulder, allowing the woman to step into the dress instead of pulling it over her head.

Polyxena smiled shyly as she saw Andromache's dress. "I don't think I'd be comfortable wearing a dress like that."

Andromache smiled. "You become accustomed to it. I'll give you a secret. When you first start to build your married wardrobe, buy a dress that is a basic color, then buy many wraps for it. It's cheaper and you change your look often, instead of being forced to spend money on just a few dresses and being forced to wear the same outfits everyday."

Laodice returned and the three of them set off, one of Andromache's guards in tow. Andromache skillfully led them through the crowded market, smiling at Polyxena's shyness and laughing at Laodice's impertinence. Whereas Polyxena cautiously cast her eyes around, Laodice stared at everything- including people- boldly and with no fear.

Andromache found a nice rose-colored material for herself and an appropriate vanilla fabric for Laodice's dress. After searching for a few more hours, they came upon the perfect fabrics for Polyxena. For her maiden's gown, Andromache chose a dark green that looked wonderful when held up against her face. For her married dress, she picked out a white material and a blue material. "For the embroidery," she explained. "With this dress you can make a wrap of plain blue, blue threaded with white, plain white, white threaded with blue. The possibilities are endless."

Armed with their purchases the two girls returned to the citadel, smiling brightly. "I want to show Mother," Laodice announced.

Andromache agreed to it and escorted the girls through the palace until they came upon the royal quarters. A guard announced them and a servant came to escort them into the bedroom. Hecuba was sitting up on her bed, resting against the pillows.

"My loves," she greeted them, opening her arms and enveloping them each in a hug. She planted a kiss on each of their heads. "Let me see your purchases."

Laodice glowed with pride as she presented the soft, light material to her mother. Hecuba looked it over critically and nodded with approval. "Excellent choice, Laodice."

"Andromache helped me," the girl confessed.

"She liked the color and the material will wear well. It won't inhibit her in any way, either," Andromache explained.

"And you'll look lovely in it," Hecuba agreed. Laodice perched herself at her mother's feet as Hecuba motioned for Polyxena to show her choices.

"Lovely!" Hecuba exclaimed, fingering the green material. "You'll look positively wonderful. Did you buy material for another dress as well?"

Polyxena nodded, pulling out the two long strips of fabric. "Andromache said that if I have a white dress, I can wear any number of wraps over it. She said the blue will be for the embroidery."

"And she was right," Hecuba said, fingering the material. "My first married dress was white, as well. I think you'll have enough blue material left over to make yourself a wrap from this alone, Polyxena."

She smiled and kissed her mother before pulling Laodice to her feet. "Come, Mother's tired."

"I'll come to the quarters tonight," Hecuba promised, smiling at them as they left. "Thank you, Andromache."

"It was no trouble, I enjoyed it," Andromache answered. "Are you still tired?"

"Still," Hecuba admitted. "It seems I'm older than I realized."

"Well, I'll let you rest," Andromache said, standing up. "Sleep well."

Right before she went through the door, she cast one glance back at the Queen of Troy. To many, that title meant grace and elegance, but to Andromache it meant so much more. It meant the woman who offered a shoulder to cry on, who counseled her when she was worried, and who had embraced her as a daughter.

It meant a human being, full of love and kindness, who saw the good in people and responded in kind. __


	33. Musings and Conversations

Thank you all for your reviews and **Sector Lutter**, you are amazingly perceptive. It's great reading your reviews because I feel as if at least someone is getting what I'm trying to portray in my stories, and that makes me feel great. Anyways, here's the next chapter, and I warn you, it takes a BIG leap in time. Well, not as big as my "Gazing in a Mirror" fic, but it's a pretty big one for my H/A series. Another thing, and I'm not sure if any of you will catch this, but according to some versions of mythology there is an incident that happens to Polyxena. This chapter makes a reference to that, though nothing will come of it (since I'm basing this on the events of Troy.)

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Hector!" Andromache screeched, jumping into his arms.

He laughed. "It's as though I've been gone for two months instead of two weeks," he said, smiling at her.

"Two weeks or two months, it makes no difference. I still missed you," she said, happily accepting a kiss from him.

"I've a surprise for you," he said, motioning for a nearby servant to hand him a small bag he'd personally carried to the palace.

Andromache's eyebrows rose. "You've never brought me a gift before," she said, intrigued.

"The king of this city apparently knew your father, and was happy that at least one of his children was still alive. He gave me this to give to you."

Andromache took the fine fabric and gently untied the strings, gasping when she saw what lay hidden inside. "Theban perfume," she said, smiling at the memories that flooded her mind.

Hector smiled. "Is it better quality than ours?"

"Infinitely," she said haughtily, opening the vial and allowing him to catch a small whiff of it. "It's made of a special flower that grows in the mountains- only found around Thebe- and very little is made each year. It's a treasure in our city."

"I'm glad you're pleased," Hector said, giving her one last kiss before going off to greet his cousin and sisters. Laodice was modeling her new dress and proudly announced that Andromache had helped her pick the fabric. "Excellent choice," Hector said, a smile on his face as he gestured for her to spin around. This she proudly did and Hector grinned at his wife before turning to his sister.

"Do you like it?" Laodice asked happily.

"Very much. I'm relieved to find that I picked a good woman," he said, casting a teasing glance in his wife's direction. He spent some time teasing his sisters before taking his wife's arm and escorting her to their quarters. "I can guess where Paris is, but where is my mother?"

"Resting," Andromache replied. "She's been tired often lately."

"Illness?"

"Just age, she informed me," Andromache said.

Hector frowned but did not pursue the subject. "How have you managed to amuse yourself in my absence, oh wife?" he asked her teasingly.

"Quite well, actually," she said haughtily, playing along. "Your father has been entertaining the most wonderful people from a nearby city, and I must say, the youngest prince is quite well-favored. Very charming, as well. We've had feasts in their honor nearly every night."

"Liar," Hector growled, flicking her head. She laughed.

"I've spent my time with your sisters and family," Andromache admitted.

"Then I'm sure Laodice has managed to keep you amused," he said, laughing.

"She reminds me of your brother," Andromache said, smiling.

At that, Hector groaned. "Oh, not her as well. I've my hands full with one already, I don't need another troublemaker."

"I've already promised to take her to visit the stables. You weren't expected for another few days," Andromache said.

They had reached their quarters. "I'll send a servant canceling the appointment," Hector said.

"Hector!" Andromache chided. "She was looking forward to it."

He grabbed her wrists and pulled her into him for a kiss before releasing her. "You've your wifely duties to attend to," he said, grinning.

Andromache was obliged to smile as Hector led her to their chamber, greeting his servants on the way. He gave her a gentle push into their room and turned to Marcadius, who was standing in attendence. "See that we're not disturbed."

"Yes, my prince," Marcadius answered without so much as a flicker of an eyelid.

"And send a maidservant to inform the princess Laodice that Andromache- regretfully- will be unable to escort her to the stables today. Tell her the outing has been rescheduled to tomorrow due to conflict."

"Of course, my lord."

Hector smiled and shut the door behind him, turning to his wife who was giving him a reproving look. "Honestly, Hector, it would only take a few hours."

"Hush," he said, kissing her hard. "She's had you for the past two weeks."

Andromache pulled back, arching an eyebrow. "Missed me?"

"Very much," Hector retorted, kissing her nose. She smiled.

"Then you must accompany us tomorrow," she bargained.

"My pleasure," he replied, pulling her into his arms again. "Now hush."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Happy anniversary," Hector said, wrapping his arms around Andromache's waist. Another year had passed, and they had just celebrated their eighth year of marriage.

"Did you enjoy it?" Andromache asked him, taking a sip of her wine.

"Very much," he replied. "It was kind of Father to grant a pause in Polyxena's marriage negotiations."

"Has he decided yet?" Andromache asked him.

Hector shook his head. "I don't think he'll accept any of these suits. We've no need for a political alliance at the moment and after what happened to Cassandra, he's not too anxious to send another daughter away."

"So nothing will come of it?"

"No, he told me yesterday. Of course, it's not official yet, but it will be in a few days."

"Laodice will be glad," Andromache informed him.

"It continually amazes me how two girls who are so different have managed to be so close."

"Well, Briseis and I are as different as night and day," Andromache pointed out.

"But Cassandra was the balance between the two of you."

"It's most likely because Polyxena and Laodice were the only two companions each other had."

"But age separates them."

"Only four years," Andromache said.

"Yes, but Polyxena is so withdrawn and quite, whereas Laodice is so outgoing and rambunctious."

"But there's a common streak in them, it runs in your entire family."

"Oh please, love, there are absolutely no similarities between myself and Paris."

"Oh yes, there are," she assured him. "It's a trait your entire family shares."

"What is it, then?"

"Fierce loyalty," she pointed out. "You'd kill someone for harming your family, and each one of them would do the same. Yes, even Polyxena."

"She's too shy and easygoing."

"She'd do it, though. If someone hurt her family, she'd turn on them in an instant. Besides, there are ways of killing a person without actually committing the crime."

Hector was silent, considering her words. Then he nodded, accepting her point, before speaking again. "My mother's health is failing."

Andromache studied his face, not saying a word. She didn't need to.

"The past year, she's been spending more and more time in her quarters."

"She is aging, Hector."

"I know, but I never thought of the possibility before. She's been a rock, both for this family and for this country. She is everything my father is not, and they compliment each other so well."

"Don't look so gloomy, my love. She's still far from death."

"Not as far as she used to be."

"Hector, every day is a step closer to our deaths. No one is ever as far as they were in times before."

He smiled and nodded, kissing her forehead. "True words, Andromache. It's nice to have an intelligent wife, you know. Someone to talk to."

She smiled, following him inside. "I try my best," she said humbly, accepting another kiss before climbing into bed. "And it's nice to be married to a man who values my thoughts."

"Your words," Hector corrected her gently.

She grinned in the darkness. "My words, then. It's very comforting."

"There is some value to having conversations with your spouse, then," Hector mused.

"Pity so few people realize it."

"Goodnight, Andromache."

"Goodnight, my love."

And they both soon drifted off to sleep, both of them extremely content with their talks together.


	34. A Blessing from the Gods

Glad you all liked the next chapter, hope you enjoy this one! And as a warning, it starts off with a little skip in time from the last one.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

It was a cool, cloudy day nearly six months later. Andromache was currently sewing, enjoying the break from the stifling weather they'd been having lately. She was making herself a new cloak, a light one, because none of her other cloaks were airy enough for the heat that had been oppressing them for the past few weeks. She was hemming it, and only a little remained to be done.

Hector strode in that moment and came over behind her, kissing the back of her neck. "A dress?"

"Cloak," she answered, continuing her task. "It's almost done, but I can't finish it now. Briseis and I are taking advantage of the weather today."

"What are your plans?" he asked, resting his hands on her shoulder and gently easing the tension from her muscles.

"We're going riding in the hills," she answered. "She managed to cajole Paris into accompanying us. Would you like to come as well?"

"Not particularly," he confessed, kissing her neck again. She smiled and stood up, turning around to face him while putting some distance between them.

"Then I'll be back for supper," she said pointedly. He smiled and approached her, taking the soft fabric from her hands and setting it on the chair beside them. He gently took her hands in his own, rubbing his thumbs over the back of them.

"Must you leave now?" he asked, gently kissing her lips.

She turned her head so her lips were out of reach, but did not pull away. "Yes, they're most likely already waiting for me."

"What if we bargain?" Hector asked softly, gently tracing the line of her jaw with his lips. "Stay here with me, and I'll escort the two of you for a ride tonight. _And _I'll convince my mother to allow my sisters to come," he generously added, knowing her will was weakening.

Andromache closed her eyes, reminding herself that she had plans. "And if it rains?"

"It won't," Hector said confidently, repeating his action on the other side of her face and sliding his arms around her.

"If Briseis is angry you're taking the blame," Andromache warned, knowing very well her will had given out.

"I always do," Hector replied, gently bringing his lips back to hers, kissing her harder as he felt her respond. He leaned against her, slowly leading them both towards the bed, and Andromache felt her knees hit the back as Hector's weight against her forced her down on it. She pulled back for a breath and arched her eyebrow.

"Are you seducing me?" she accused, gazing up at him.

"Yes," he replied unashamedly, grinning at him. "And I'm very good at it."

She only smiled, acknowledging the truth of his statement as his lips found hers once again.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

A month passed and one day Andromache decided to visit her mother-in-law. Hecuba was in her room, as she often was in times of late. There was a tired look on her face, but she outstretched her hand to Andromache and sat her down on the bed.

Andromache kicked off her sandals, comfortably curling her feet under her, and opened her mouth to speak. "I think I'm with child again," she admitted, a bit apprehensively.

Hecuba's eyebrows rose in surprise. "You think?"

"Well, I'm sure," Andromache conceded.

"Congratulations, my dear! That's wonderful!" Hecuba cried, smiling warmly.

Andromache let out a breath. "Yes, only…"

"Only what?"

"I'm not quite certain what to do about it."

An amused smile came onto Hecuba's face. "You asked me the same thing last time."

"Nature will run its course, I remember," Andromache admitted ruefully. "But how do I tell Hector? I don't want to tell him; I don't want to raise his hopes only to dash them again."

"What makes you think you will?" Hecuba asked.

"I don't feel capable of bearing a child," Andromache admitted. "I've dreamed of it for so long, but I never thought it would actually happen."

"Whether you feel capable or not, that has no effect on whether you will."

"What do I do?" Andromache asked helplessly. "How can I prevent myself from losing it?"

"Eat much, rest often, and pray to the gods," Hecuba advised. "How long have you known?"

"For nearly three weeks," Andromache admitted. "And I'm one month pregnant."

"And when are you planning on telling your husband? After all, I'm assuming he had some hand in it," Hecuba teased her.

Andromache grinned, but shook her head. "I don't know. I don't want to tell him for awhile, in case something goes awry again."

"Some advice, love?"

"Of course."

"Tell him soon. You'll both want to enjoy this time fully."

Andromache let out a breath and nodded. "You're right, thank you."

"May the gods be with you," Hecuba said, pressing her hand.

Andromache smiled and stood up, quickly returning to her room. There was something she wanted to do before she told Hector. She took her crown of laurel wreaths, proudly placed it on her head, and ordered Niobe to escort her as she threaded through the busy streets, not caring about the looks she was receiving.

In Demeter's temple, it was quiet and calm. Niobe waited outside as Andromache walked in, humbling prostrating herself before the statue of the goddess of fertility. She'd prayed to her, many different times, and finally the goddess had granted her wish. When Andromache raised her head again to gaze on the statue, her cheeks were wet with tears. "Thank you," she whispered, rising and going over to one of the priestesses. The priestess saw the tears on her cheeks and smiled, nodding her head. She already knew the request.

"I'll sacrifice to her today," she promised, and Andromache thanked the woman and left. Niobe walked next to her, casting a glance at her face.

"Are you alright, my princess?"

Andromache nodded, a smile lighting up her face. "I'm wonderful."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

When she returned to her room, Hector was already there. He glanced up at her, then raised his eyebrows as he noticed the crown on her head. "Where were you?" he asked, intrigued.

"Demeter's temple," she answered, coming over to him. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. "Thank you."

He leaned back and looked in her eyes. "You're perfectly welcome. What did I do?"

She gently took his hand and laid it on her stomach. "That's what you did."

Confusion registered on his face, followed by shock and then joy. "Andromache," he asked slowly. "Why did you go to Demeter's temple?"

"To thank her and make a sacrifice of praise." A smile was lighting up her face and a grin was slowly appearing on Hector's.

"In earnest?" he asked, amazement all over his face.

"I jest not, love, I am with child."

Hector let out a shout and picked her up in his arms, swinging her around. "I'm going to be a father!" he shouted, planting a kiss firmly on her lips. "And you're going to be a mother."

She laughed out loud and hugged him tight, her heart flooded with joy. "And I promise I'll do everything I can to keep this baby."

"Oh, my love," he said tenderly, tilting her face up and smiling down at her. "Of course you will. Fear not, the gods have blessed us with a healthy child."

She smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "Thank you."

A teasing look came into his eyes. "It was no great difficulty, I assure you."

She swatted at him. "Not that. I just wanted to thank you, for never pressuring me and never blaming me."

He pulled her into another hug. "Always remember, you do not need a child to have my love. That is yours, with or without children."

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning her face into his shoulder and breathing deeply. "I love you."

"And I love you, Andromache. With all my heart," he said tenderly, images of being a father running through his mind. "And thank you."

"I had help," she said laughingly, her voice muffled in his shoulder.

"So you did," he said smiling. "So you did."


	35. Celebrations and Trials

Hehe, yes this baby is Astyanax. I have the script of Troy and in it, it says that he's nearly one year old when we're introduced to him. So! We finally have him coming into existence. Congrats to everyone who did the math. And I'm glad you like the head flicking, **SectorLutter. **I've noticed how many authors forget the little quirks or habits that make people unique. Because each person has at least one, and often in stories people seem to be without them. I guess it's because one person is trying to write many different personalities, so it can get difficult to do. So I've always liked giving my characters little "things" that they do when they're happy, nervous, etc. Anyways, here's the next chapter, it jumps around through her pregnancy, enjoy!

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

The yearly festival of Apollo was celebrated a few months later. Andromache's stomach had swelled visibly by this time, and she gazed proudly at herself in the mirror. Hector came in and gently kissed her, then went to don a nice outfit for the feast. Andromache added the final touches to her appearance, and reached for her laurel crown. She set it on her head, smiling to herself, and waited patiently for her husband.

Hector walked out a few minutes later, looking wonderful in an outfit of dark green. "You look wonderful," he said, giving her another kiss. His eyes were drawn to the crown on her head. "You've been wearing it everyday," he observed. "Why this sudden change?"

She smiled at him. "I've nothing to be ashamed of."

He looked tenderly at her. "You never did, Andromache."

"In your eyes," she pointed out. "In others' I was condemned."

"For not bearing children?"

She nodded. Hector shook his head. "They've no right to condemn you."

"It is no matter, I have no reserves of wearing it now," she said.

He smiled. "It becomes you."

"Thank you."

They celebrated the feast and Andormache enjoyed herself immensely, even though Hector hovered over her anxiously nearly the entire time. She enjoyed watching Briseis lead the dance, with Polyxena and Laodice now following her lead. This was Laodice's first time attending the festival, though Polyxena had been attending for quite some time. Andromache watched her proudly as she skillfully and gracefully threaded through the young men, turning and skipping correctly. Hecuba had been too tired to teach her the steps, so Andromache had gladly offered and Laodice had accepted. She was a wonderful dancer, and Andromache could see her catching a few eyes while she danced.

She smiled at this, though Hector watched with some protectiveness. They did not stay long, however, for Andromache quickly grew tired and Hector readily escorted her home.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

That night, Andromache woke up, flushed and ill. She silently slipped from the bed, careful not to awake her husband, and went out on the balcony. She leaned against the railing, taking a few deep, calming breaths. The nausea in her stomach slowly abated and the refreshing breeze quickly cooled her.

"Andromache," Hector said softly, stealing out and draping a shawl over her shoulders. "You shouldn't be out in this cool wind."

"I needed a breath of fresh air," she protested softly, leaning against him.

"Illness?"

She nodded. "I had hoped it would not be so for this pregnancy, but blessings come at a price, it seems."

He rubbed her back, his arm moving in gentle, circular motions. "Are you better now?"

She nodded, and he escorted her back to bed. "I'm sorry to have awoken you," she apologized.

"Please, inform me when you're not feeling well," he said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

She frowned. "The husbands aren't supposed to see the side effects of pregnancy. It isn't seemly- or romantic," she added as an afterthought.

"Since when is marriage all about romance?" he asked pointedly, gently kissing her lips. "Goodnight."

She smiled and snuggled up close to him, and he happily wrapped her arm around her, pulling her close to him.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Four months later- at seven months pregnant- Andromache was feeling a little less happy about her pregnancy than she had a few months ago. "What if I don't get my figure back?" she asked, studying herself in the mirror.

"I think you look wonderful," Hector announced, glancing up at her. "You look healthy and happy."

She turned to him, frowning.

"Except now," he agreed, eliciting a smile from her. "There, that's better."

"Yes, but how would you like having a wife that can barely fit through the door?" she asked pointedly, coming to sit beside him.

"Considering I have ample servants to enlarge them, I don't see that being a problem," he teased, kissing her nose.

"You're impossible," she complained grumpily, going back over to the mirror and studying herself. "I think I'm abnormally large."

Hector frowned warningly. "Don't you dare. You already are barely eating enough as it is."

She was still looking at herself. "But I think I've gained too much weight as it is."

"Andromache, you are one of the smallest pregnant women I've seen," he said exasperatedly.

"And how many have you seen?" she asked pointedly, turning to him and raising an eyebrow. "You shouldn't have seen many, unless there's something I don't know about," she finished warningly.

He grinned. "A fair hit," he acknowledged. "Ask my mother."

Andromache frowned and shook her head. "She's been tired, as of late."

"She's been tired for the past year," Hector pointed out.

"No, I mean tired as though she were unwell."

Hector sighed. "I've noticed. Her health is failing."

Andromache sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry, love."

Hector shook his head. "It's in the gods hands."

She went over and kissed him, resting her chin in his head. "Still, I'm sorry all the same."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

One month later, Hector closed his eyes and patiently counted to ten.

Then twenty.

Then thirty, just for good measure. He opened one eye; his wife was still staring at him defiantly. "You must eat something," he said patiently, forcefully reminding himself of that last time they'd quarreled about food. _And you don't want that happening again._

"I don't feel like meat," she snapped irritably, taking a sip of her water.

"Then what would you like?" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"Grapes," she answered, then narrowed her eyes. "Without the skin."

"Grapes cannot be found this time of year, my love," Hector said, praying to the gods that this night would end peacefully.

"Well, I want them," Andromache said, pointedly leaning back in her chair.

Hector glared at her, ignoring the impulse to wring her neck. _Remember, it's not easy carrying around an extra thirty pounds,_ he reminded himself, hoping his anger would abate a little. Thankfully, it did, and he was able to think of a solution.

"A compromise then, my love," he said, knowing that for all her faults, Andromache played fair.

She gazed at him suspiciously. "What?"

"I will try my absolute hardest to procure some grapes for you, but if I fail, then you must eat what's on your plate instead," he suggested, perfectly ready to shove her food down her throat if she refused.

"I'll eat the fruit," she challenged, raising her chin. "Not the meat."

"Then you must eat all that's on your plate, in addition to a little more. Fair?" he asked.

She nodded. "Fair."

Hector smiled, although it was a bit forced. He very purposefully walked out of the quarters, and slowly shut the door. "Marcadius!" he shouted, as soon as he was out of her hearing range. "I'm going to the market, see that my wife does not move from that room."

"Yes, my lord," he dutifully answered. "Anything else?"

"Not unless you can work miracles," Hector snorted, gesturing with his head towards the closed door.

Marcadius smiled. "A bit of advice, my lord?"

"Please," Hector said, wearily running his hand over his face.

"It's one of the gods mysteries, how a woman thinks, and it's one of their curses, how a pregnant woman thinks. Best to humor her."

Hector laughed out loud. "Thank you. Best advice I've had in a long time."

Marcadius bowed. "Happy to be of service, my prince."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Two weeks later, Hector and Andromache were in the middle of another argument.

"Andromache!" Hector expostulated. "You are with child, you must rest!"

"I'm fine!" she snapped back, raising her voice slightly. "Sitting around only makes me feel more miserable."

"The women can easily do the weaving, why don't you take an easy stroll in the gardens," Hector suggested, glaring at his wife who was sitting behind the loom.

"I've taken strolls in the gardens," Andromache snapped.

Hector closed his eyes, praying to the gods that the woman who was his wife would reappear. "Then please, for me, my love. Leave the weaving to the women, and go visit with Briseis or my sisters."

"Briseis is studying to be a priestess, she's learning the rituals today. And your sisters are out with Paris."

Hector opened his mouth to speak when a knock on the door interrupted them. "My prince?" Marcadius' voice was heard on the other side.

"Open," Hector said, praising the gods for the break.

Marcadius stepped into the room and bowed to the princess. "My lord, your father has sent for you and the princess. It seems the queen has taken ill during the night, and he requests your presence."

"Taken ill?" Andromache broke in, a concerned look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Marcadius shook his head. "He didn't say."

Andromache glanced at Hector, who looked back at her, returning her gaze. Then, he quickly grabbed her wrist as the two of them set off at a brisk walk for the royal quarters.

"Father," Hector called out as soon as they entered. "What news?"

"The physician is in with her now," Priam said. Andromache was struck by how old he appeared then, as though he'd aged ten years. "I haven't told anyone, yet."

Andromache gasped suddenly and the two men looked at her, concerned. She shook her head. "He just kicked," she explained. Just then the physician came out.

"An inflammation of the lungs has set in," he said gravely. "Her health is failing and her body has not the strength to repel it."

Andromache moved to enter but Hector stopped her. "Is it contagious?"

The physician shook his head. "No, your wife and child are safe." Hector nodded and released her arm, and Andromache went quickly into the room.

Hecuba looked tired, but smiled at her. "Andromache," she said warmly, taking her hand. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired," Andromache admitted. "It's not easy carrying around this extra weight, but never mind. How is your health?"

Hecuba coughed and Andromache could hear that each breath was accompanying a slight wheeze. "I'm sure you've been told, Andromache."

"I don't believe it," Andromache said stoutly.

Hecuba smiled tiredly. "Just because you choose not to believe something, doesn't mean it isn't true."

A smile came onto her face then, though a shaky one. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Hecuba shook her head. "Cheer up, my time has not yet come. I'll last for awhile, yet. But there's no fighting the gods ill, my dear."

Andromache stayed with her awhile, then Hector took her back to their room. Their walk back was a quiet one, and neither of them spoke much. Their earlier argument was forgotten as they spent the rest of the day in relative silence, each one lost in their thoughts.


	36. A New Day Dawning

Thank you all for your reviews, here's the next chapter. Just to warn you, it's a very long one, but I wanted to put this all into one chapter.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . _

Andromache entered the room softly, just barely able to make out Hecuba's form on the bed. She winced when she saw the queen's condition. It had been a week since she'd contracted the illness and the effects were harsh. Her weight had plummeted and her bones stuck out sharply from her skin. Her face was pale and she could barely speak, the exertion was too great.

"Hecuba?" Andromache whispered, sitting down on the side of the bed. At her voice, Hecuba opened her eyes and smiled tiredly.

"Andromache," she whispered, her voice rough and scratchy from the lack of oxygen. Every time she drew breath a deep rasping could be heard.

"I came to see how you are feeling," Andromache said. She'd visited with her everyday, hoping for a change, but she was finally forced to admit that the aged queen wasn't going to recover.

"Bless you, dear," Hecuba said softly. "But I'm afraid my condition won't be improving." She smiled at her daughter-in-law, cradling Andromache's hand in her own. Then her gaze turned towards the door, and her face brightened as she saw the visitor. "Paris."

Paris smiled at his mother and came over to sit beside Andromache. "Mother, how are you feeling?"

"Wonderful, now that you're here," she said, smiling at him. "I haven't talked with you in awhile, Paris, tell me what you've been up to."

Andromache said goodbye and left the two alone, smiling as she heard Paris tell of his latest escapades. She spent the rest of the day with Polyxena and Laodice, playing jacks in the women's quarters and finally returned to her room after dining with them. Hector was there and they soon went to bed, not feeling much like talking.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Just before midnight, they were awoken by someone knocking frantically on the door. Hector stumbled out of bed and opened it, to be greeted by one of his father's servants.

"Queen Hecuba is fading, she requests your presence," he panted, having run the entire distance. Andromache stiffly climbed out of bed and quickly donned the robe Hector handed to her. They hurried off down the hall and greeted the rest of the family member's somberly.

"Her breathing is quickly worsening," Paris said in a low voice, glancing towards the room. "Father is in with her now."

Priam soon came out, his face grave. "Laodice, she wishes to see you," he told the weeping girl, who was being comforted by Polyxena and Briseis. Laodice nodded and entered the room, tears still slipping down her cheeks. She quietly shut the door behind her and went over to the bed, crawling in next to her mother.

Hecuba pulled her into her arms, just as she used to do when Laodice was a child. "Hush, little one, you've nothing to fear," Hecuba soothed her.

"Mother," Laodice sobbed into her shoulder. "I don't want you to die."

"The gods have decided it is my time, little dove. But do not fear for me, I shall make the journey with ease. I wanted to talk with you, alone, for the last time, my love. I want you to remember these last few lessons I will give you. Laodice, you are lovely and young, the very being of innocence and youth. Always remember to think before you act, my love, and do not be quick to anger. Never be too busy to show kindness to those around you, and if it is in your power, always try to make another's life a little easier. Will you do these things for me?"

"Yes, Mother," Laodice whispered.

"I'm so proud and happy to see the woman you're becoming. I regret not being able to be there for your wedding day, or your first child, but don't be sad for that. Know I share in all the joy you experience, and remember that I will always love you."

Laodice held onto her mother tight, and Hecuba was content to rest awhile with her. That speech had used up most of her energy and she would have to conserve herself in order to be able to address the rest of her family members. After a time, Hecuba kissed Laodice's forehead and asked her to request Polyxena to come in. Laodice squeezed her mother tight for one last moment, then went to carry her message.

Polyxena came in, her eyes bright with tears though her cheeks were still dry. Hecuba held out her hand and Polyxena came over, kneeling by the bed and resting her head on her mother's lap. Hecuba gently stroked her fingers through her daughter's hair, absentmindedly straightening the tangles.

"Polyxena, your wedding will be coming soon and I'm sorry I won't be able to attend it," Hecuba began softly. "I'm sorry I won't be able to meet your husband, or proudly watch you as you leave with him, to be his wife. But I want you not to regret that day, but enjoy it to the fullest, for I'll be rejoicing in your happiness. You will be a wonderful mother, my love, and I would have loved to have seen you in the role. But that is not to be, so we must make the best of it. Polyxena, you are a calm and graceful woman, sculpted by Aphrodite herself. It has been my pleasure to watch you grow into the beautiful woman you've become." She had to pause for breath, but after a moment she continued. "When I'm gone, Andromache will have to take over many of my roles. Assist her in any way you can, for I know you to be capable of helping her. You and Laodice have always been close and she'll turn to you for comfort when I'm gone. I know you'll rise to the role, my love. Never forget that I am so proud to have known you, and you always have my love." She leaned over to plant a kiss on her daughter's head, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Send Briseis in, if you will, my darling."

Polyxena kissed her mother's hands and rose, bravely smiling at her though the tears were falling. She carried her mother's summons and in a moment Hecuba smiled as she saw Briseis come in.

Briseis knelt just where Polyxena had a few moments ago, but she kept her face gazing upwards at her aunt. Hecuba smiled at her, tenderly wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Briseis, my favorite niece," she began, eliciting a smile from Briseis. "You have grown up as one of my daughters, and I always thought of you as one. It has been an honor to play the role as your mother, and I thank you for allowing me to do that."

She paused, catching her breath, then continued in a voice barely above a whisper. "You are so much like Cassandra, my dear." Her eyes softened, remembering her eldest daughter. "She would have been so proud of you and the dedication you've shown in your passion. Whenever I gazed upon you, I could almost see her smiling at me through your eyes."

Briseis smiled through the tears that were slipping silently down her cheeks. "Thank you."

Hecuba smiled. "It is the truth, my love. But I wanted to give you advice, different than that of what my daughters just hear. I suppose if Cassandra were here, you both would be sharing this speech- at least parts of it- but as it is, you are the only one. You have chosen virginity and the gods rather than a man and children. You have vowed to revoke intimacy and honor the deities with your body and soul. That is perfectly fine, and there is nothing wrong with that. But I want to remind you, never forget to love. You have knowledge and wisdom that few others do, and you are quick to make up your mind. But remember, not all have the gifts and abilities you do. Be patient with them, and do not hate them for their ignorance. Always show love, and do not be too hard on yourself. You are your harshest critic, Briseis, and no one will ever chastise you as much as you will chastise yourself."

Briseis grinned ruefully, though her smile didn't reach up to her eyes as it normally did. She knew Hecuba's words to be true.

"As a priestess, you will have a hard life. You will make many sacrifices and bear much pain. But remember, you are entitled to joy and happiness. If you do not find it where you are, then do not hesitate to go looking for it. Everyone has a right to love, remember that, my dear. Do not be quick to judge, and always act with understanding. Briseis, though I did not carry you in my womb, I have loved you as much as I loved my own children. We have loved you as we love each other, and we always will. Remember this, you are no less my daughter than Cassandra, or Polyxena, or Laodice."

Briseis wrapped her in a hug. "Thank you," she whispered, holding onto her aunt tightly. Hecuba had been the only mother she'd ever known, and she had always known she was loved. But hearing it affirmed meant more to her than anyone would ever know. "I love you."

Hecuba held her niece, a girl she'd raised from a baby, stroking her hair lightly. After a few moments, they released each other and Hecuba smiled at her. "Send Paris in for me."

Briseis kissed her aunt and left the room, and Hecuba smiled as Paris appeared a few moments later.

"Paris," she said softly, outstretching her hands to him. He reached for them and sat on the edge of her bed, his hands still held in hers. She stayed like that for a few moments, not speaking. She needed to catch her breath, and she could feel her strength waning.

Finally, she spoke. "Paris, I wanted to offer you some wisdom before I depart. It has been your practice to avoid aged learning-" she smiled fondly at him. "-but I hope you'll take this to heart."

"I will, Mother," he said earnestly, staring into her face.

"I know you will, my son," she said, smiling at him. "Paris, you are both young and naïve, as well as learned and experienced. You have seen much of the ways of the world, and yet you still have retained your innocence. I have seen many men who have been hardened into becoming cold and cruel, men who will take what they want because they know they are capable. I want you never to become like that, Paris. Always treat others with kindness and respect, and honor their wishes. Always help others if it is in your power to do so, and do not try to be like your brother. Paris, you are unique; you are not an extension of Hector. And we love you for it, Paris, even though others may look down on you," she finished, kissing his forehead. He looked at her for a moment, then pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Mother," he said. "I love you."

"I love you too, my dearest," she whispered, holding onto him tight for an extra moment. She'd always had a soft spot in her heart for Paris, though she loved all her children the same. There was just something in his mischievous innocence that managed to lift her spirits every time she'd see him smile. They finally released and Hecuba cleared her throat. "Now send Hector in, please."

Paris left and his brother soon entered, pulling a chair up close to the side of the bed and taking her hands in his. "Mother," he said, kissing her cheek. She smiled at him, marveling at how the playful little boy had grown into the man before her.

"My son," she greeted him. By now she could feel herself struggling, and she knew she'd have to keep this short or risk being too tired for Andromache and Priam. "My son," she began again. "First and foremost, I want you to know how proud I am of you. I've watched you grow from a little boy who was always sneaking off to the stables into an honorable man- who still sneaks into the stables sometimes," she said with a small laugh. She stopped to catch her breath and continued. "I am so proud of the way you treat your wife, your family, and your people. You'll make a wonderful king one day, and you'll make a wonderful father soon. You already are a wonderful son, brother, and husband; always remember that. Be patient with your father, for he does not share your foresight. Be patient with Paris, for he does not share your maturity. Be kind and gentle with your sisters, for they look up to you and respect you, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

She raised her hand up to his face and fondly touched his cheek. "You've always been my son more than Priam's. You possess my way of thinking and acting- straight from the heart. Your father trusts in the gods and in strength, so be patient with him. I'll not be here to be his voice of reason, so you will have to take my place. Never fear to stand up for what you know is right, but do so respectfully and gently." Her gaze grew distant. "I want to apologize, for not giving you more of a childhood. Paris is younger than you ever were, and if we gave you too many responsibilities, I'm sorry. You were our first child, and so we were inexperienced with you."

Hector shook his head. "You showed me love and kindness, I do not regret my life."

She smiled at him. "I know you don't," she said softly. "But I wish there had been more carefree enjoyment in it. Well, we cannot change the past, but we can change the future. Enjoy your wife and child, Hector, and enjoy them without shame. Loving peace is never a crime." A tear slipped down her face, but she resolutely plodded on. "My heart, I am blessed by the gods to have seen the man you've become, and I couldn't be prouder of you. You have your father's courage but you have my heart, and the combination couldn't have blended more perfectly. I love you with all my heart, and it has been a joy to see your happiness with Andromache."

She pulled him close in a hug, her eldest child, the one who'd carried all their hopes. Tears slipped down her cheeks and her throat felt tight, remembering the little baby she'd cradled in her arms so very long ago. And yet, the memory was as clear as though it was yesterday. They held each other for a long time; neither of them felt like letting go. But Hecuba finally forced herself to pull back, clearing her throat as she fought the emotion overwhelming her. "Send in Andromache next," she requested him, and with one last kiss he went to do her bidding.

Andromache came in then, the tears already slipping down her face. She choked back a sob and hurried over, allowing the queen to pull her into a hug.

Hecuba stroked her hair, the tears already flowing down her cheeks. "Andromache," she said, waiting for her to raise her head and look at her. Andromache finally did and Hecuba smiled at her before speaking. "Andromache, I have been overjoyed and blessed to see my son married to such an honorable woman. You are chaste and virtuous, and I couldn't have asked for a better wife."

"Nor I for a better husband," Andromache whispered. "Thank you for him."

Hecuba smiled. "It has been an honor to know you, and I couldn't have loved you more had you been my own daughter. I have been privileged to share your confidence and friendship, and I'll remember that always. You allowed me to counsel you and guide you, and for that I am grateful. I never had any regrets about Hector marrying you, not once from the moment I set eyes on you. You are strong and brave, but gentle and kind. You have insights into others' hearts and that allows you to see the others point of view. You are wise and virtuous and you've risen to your role admirably. You'll make a wonderful queen, and Troy will prosper under the reign of you and Hector. Never doubt that."

Hecuba was out of breath by now, so she raised a hand, indicating she wished Andromache to wait for a moment. She leaned back and closed her eyes, resting for just a moment.

Andromache gasped suddenly, and Hecuba looked at her, concerned. "Andromache?"

Andromache gasped again, and gritted her teeth. Hecuba touched her arm. "Andromache?"

"I think I'm about to have my baby," she whispered apologetically. _Of all the ridiculous times,_ she thought, annoyed. But Hecuba smiled.

"Well, these things don't wait for the opportune moment. Go call Hector to escort you back to your chambers."

Andromache shook her head. "No, I want to stay with you and your family."

"Rest easy, my dear," Hecuba assured her, her breathing still raspy. "I'll not leave this world until I've set eyes on my grandchild. I can last at least that long."

Andromache was still unsure, but she nodded anyways. "Hector!" she called, knowing he'd hear her. She turned to Hecuba, who had her eyes closed again. "I'll try to hurry," she promised.

Hecuba's mouth turned up in an amused smile, though her eyes stayed shut. "The baby will come when it's ready, your trying will make no difference. But fear not, the gods will allow me to live for that long."

Hector came in then, his face anxious as he glanced at his mother. "Is she?" he began uncertainly.

Hecuba opened her eyes and Hector let out a relieved sigh. "No, I'm not dead," she said, smiling. "Escort your wife back to your quarters, she's about to bring your child into the world."

Hector's face registered shock and he looked at Andromache, stunned. She shrugged apologetically. "Your child has no sensitivity to the happenings around him," she said helplessly.

Hector was still in shock, but he picked his wife up and carried her back to their quarters, ignoring the confused stares of the family members. Andromache was gritting her teeth and her face was scrunched up in pain. "Niobe!" Hector shouted as soon as he entered the door into their quarters. He didn't break a stride as he strode into the room and set her on the bed. Niobe came a few moments later, her eyes heavy with sleep and her hair disheveled.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Send a servant for a midwife," he ordered, just as Polyxena strode into the room.

"Mother sent me in her place," she announced, stripping the bed of blankets. "Hector, leave."

Hector straightened indignantly at this bossy treatment from his younger sister and was about to open his mouth when she shot him a look. "Men shouldn't be in the room, this is a woman's job," she said decisively. "You may go attend Mother, I'll send for you when we have news."

Hector relented and left, giving his wife a kiss. "You'll be fine," he said tenderly, smiling at her. "I love you."

She smiled, her teeth clenched. "I love you too, though right now I'm not very happy with you," she said, her eyes squeezing shut as another labor pain shot through her.

Hector decided it was probably best that he was not allowed to stay with her.

Niobe came back in, wearing a light working gown on with the sleeves rolled up. "A servant has been sent, the midwife will be here soon," she told her mistress, bathing her forehead in a cool rag.

"I am dying," Andromache stated positively, her body rigid with pain.

Polyxena looked at her, concerned. She wasn't quite sure what to do for her sister-in-law, besides drive Hector out of the room. "Perhaps if we took your mind off the pain," she suggested.

"You're welcome to try," Andromache offered generously, letting out a sigh as the pain passed.

"Well, have you decided on a name?" Polyxena asked.

Andromache grinned ruefully. "We've agreed on Sapphira if the baby is a girl, but the boy's name we have yet to decide on."

"Too many choices?"

"We're locked in a battle between two names," Andromache admitted. "And neither of us is willing to capitulate."

"What are the names?" Polyxena asked, grinning.

"Scamandrius and Astyanax."

Niobe smiled. "Astyanax, for his father is the guardian of this city."

Polyxena nodded. "I shall call him- if indeed it is a son- by no other name."

"I win," Andromache said smugly, then gritted her teeth as another pain shot through her body.

Niobe jumped up. "I hear something," she said running to the hallway outside the bedroom. "It's the midwife!" she cried.

"Praise the gods," Andromache breathed out, then her eyes widened as she saw who the midwife was. "Maira!"

"You're looking well, Andromache," Maira said, stripping off her cloak and outer garment and rolling up her sleeves.

"You're my midwife?"

"After bearing six children of my own, I am more than capable. Hector approached me a few weeks ago and asked if I would do the honors." Maira smiled at her old friend. "You've a wonderful husband, Andromache."

Andromache's face glowed with happiness. "I know."

"Well then, here's what to expect," Maira said, helping Andromache strip off her nightgown and putting her in a light shift. She spent the next five minutes checking her over and finally pronounced her in good health. "Congratulations, you're faster than I was. Considering what you told me, I expect you'll be ready to deliver within the next six hours. My first child took me sixteen," she said, shuddering. "But it helps if you take your mind off it."

"I need to hurry," Andromache explained, "so Hecuba can see the child."

"Well, it seems as if the gods are granting your wish. This is one of the fastest first-births I've ever witnessed."

Andromache was pleased with this news, but a few hours later, it didn't seem fast enough. The labor pains were more frequent now, and more painful. "I am not at all happy with my husband right now," she muttered under her breath, panting heavily.

"Breathe deeply, Andromache," Maira warned her. "It does help."

Hours passed and Andromache felt as though her body was splitting open from the inside. "I am dying," she announced firmly.

Maira came over to check on her. "Well, you're ready to deliver, if you so choose."

Andromache nodded, gritting her teeth. "I'm ready."

Maira awoke Polyxena and Niobe, who were dozing on couches nearby. "Get me warm water and clean rags," she ordered them.

They quickly returned and Maira ordered them to help Andromache by supporting her arms. "Ready?" she asked her friend.

Andromache nodded, her face deadly pale.

Maira saw it and laughed. "Calm down, you'll not die. Though you'll probably wish you had," she added as an afterthought.

"That helps," Andromache panted, closing her eyes as another labor pain shot through her.

"Think of the child you'll have when this is all over," Maira advised. When she saw her friend nod, she gave her the final instructions. "When you feel the pain coming again, you must push as hard as you can," she ordered.

Andromache gritted her teeth and waited. When she felt her body tense up she pushed as hard as she could, her face growing red from the effort. She collapsed back in exhaustion.

"Good," Maira said. "Now the same when you feel it again."

Andromache nodded, all her thoughts concentrated on this effort. When the pain came she pushed again, nearly screaming from the effort. Over and over they repeated this drill, until Andromache really was sure she was dying. Only the thought of her child kept her going. _I'm giving Hector a child, I'm giving Hector a child,_ she chanted in her mind.

"Keep trying, Andromache, you're almost there!" Maira cried, and Andromache threw herself into the effort. "I can see the head."

Andromache took a deep breath and threw her heart and soul into one last effort, an immense relief washing over her as she felt her body relax as the baby slipped from her. A sharp wail pierced her ears and she smiled, gasping for breath. "I did it," she panted, realizing in that one moment that it had all been worth it, without a doubt. "I had a baby."

"Congratulations, my princess," Niobe said, bathing her forehead.

"Good work, Andromache," Maira said, presenting her with a bundle. "Meet little Astyanax."

Andromache smiled through the tears of joy that were dripping down her face. "I had a boy," she whispered, peering down at the tiny face that was loudly vocalizing his displeasure. "I gave Hector an heir."

Maira wiped her hands and cleaned up the dirty rags while Niobe went to fetch a new nightgown and robe for Andromache to put on. Polyxena congratulated her sister-in-law, then went to summon Hector to return to his quarters.

"You're so perfect," Andromache whispered, brushing a slender finger against the soft cheek. Maira took him as Andromache was put into a clean nightgown, and as soon as his cries ceased, he began to nurse. Andromache watched him with wonder, amazed at his perfection. Just then, she heard her husband coming and turned her head to him as he dashed into the room.

"What-" he began loudly, then quickly dropped his voice as he saw the tiny bundle nursing at her breast.

"My lord Hector, may I present your son, Astyanax," she said, smiling proudly at him.

His face melted as he softly crept towards them and hesitantly reached out a hand to touch his baby boy.

"He's a bit preoccupied," Andromache said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Let him be," Hector said, soft wonder filling his face. "Oh, Andromache," he whispered, tenderly kissing her lips. "He's beautiful." A thought hit him then. "And his name is Scamandrius."

"Astyanax," said Niobe, Andromache, and Maira at the same time.

Hector raised his eyebrows at all of them, but wisely capitulated. "Who am I to argue against three women?" he said, sighing. "So be it, his name is Astyanax."

Niobe and Maira quietly slipped from the room unnoticed as Hector continued to gaze on his child with quiet wonder.

When Astyanax was finished and had fallen asleep, Andromache looked up at her husband. "Hecuba?"

Hector shook his head. "We must hurry," he said, going over to the door and calling for Maira. "Take the baby, and I'll carry my wife."

Maira gently took the sleeping bundle from Andromache's arms as Hector easily lifted her up. "Much easier than when I had to carry you here a few hours ago," he teased her, kissing her affectionately.

"I should hope so," Andromache retorted, leaning her head against his shoulder.

They quickly made their way into the royal quarters, where everyone was gathered in the bedroom. Hector carried Andromache in and stopped, allowing Maira to pass by him. Hecuba opened her eyes then, smiling as she saw the bundle.

"My I present Prince Hector's son, Astyanax," Andromache proudly announced, still supported in her husband's arms.

Hecuba's face was wreathed in smiles as she took the baby into her arms and gazed tenderly at Astyanax's sleeping face. Maira helped her support the small burden, for by now Hecuba was too weak to do it herself.

Hecuba held her grandchild, a proud look on her face. "Thank you," she whispered to the gods. "I can now go in peace."

And as the first rays of light burst out from over the hills, dazzling the eyes of those in the room, Hecuba tiredly leaned back against the pillows and closed her eyes, never to reopen them.

The night had ended and a new day had risen.


	37. Family Moments

Glad you all liked the last chapter. I wanted to see the results I'd get if I sandwiched both a blessing and a tragedy in the same moment, so it was awesome to see your responses. And there will end up being 40 chapters, so just as heads up. And this chapter jumps around a bit, in terms of months. I know a few of you want me to slow down, but I've got a lot to cover in the next few chapters. However, I'll try to make the going a bit easier. And I'm sorry you had to wait so long for this one, I was away for a few weeks. Here you go, enjoy!

Andromache was jerked awake by the sound of a wailing scream. She tiredly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and stepped onto the cold floor, scooping up Astyanax from his cradle. "Shhh," she soothed, holding him against her breast and rocking him gently.

"Bring him over here," a sleepy voice called out from the bed.

"I had hoped you wouldn't be woken," Andromache said, obeying the summons of her husband.

"Well, I am," he said, sitting up in bed. He gently took the four-month-old baby from her and held him in his arms. "Go back to sleep. I've nothing to do tomorrow, I'll put him back to bed."

Andromache snuggled under the blankets, listening to the sound of her husband's voice gently talking Astyanax back into sleep.

"And one day- when you're older- I'll take you out riding with me and we'll visit the hill where your mother first called me by my name," he said softly, rocking the sleeping baby in his arms. "She didn't like me very much, at first, but I think now she's gotten used to me."

Andromache smiled and let out a small laugh.

"And I think she's eavesdropping on our conversation right now but never mind, we'll let her get away with it," Hector continued, smiling down at his son. "Women are very temperamental, so best to humor them when possible. That's your first lesson about the opposite sex. Another thing I've learned is that the majority of them don't take kindly to drugs slipped into their wine to make them fall asleep. Best use that only as a last resort."

Andromache shook her head. "You're hopeless," she murmured, rolling over and drifting back to sleep.

Andromache cradled Astyanax- now six months- in her arms and smiled down at him as he fed. Hector had offered to find a wet nurse, but Andromache had declined the offer, preferring to tend to her own baby. She softly brushed his head, marveling at his innocent perfection.

Hector entered the room and paused, gazing at his wife and child. Andromache didn't see him, so he was allowed to observe them at leisure. His face melted into a tender smile as he watched his wife tend to Astyanax, and his gaze softened even more as he saw his little baby so gently held in her arms. She looked up then and started when she saw him.

"Hector," she chided. "You shouldn't see me like this."

"You've never looked more lovely," he assured her, kissing her head and going over to change into a lighter outfit.

"It isn't seemly," she protested. "Wives are supposed to be romantic and such."

"I wouldn't have you any other way," he answered, smiling at her.

She only shook her head and quickly finished. She rocked Astyanax in her arms until he fell asleep, then gently lay him in his bassinet at the foot of the bed.

"You're home early," she said softly, coming over to where her husband sat. He pulled her into his arms and held her, both of them looking at where their child slept.

"I'm free for the rest of the day," he announced just as quietly, wary of awakening their child. He loved Astyanax with his entire being, but that baby could raise a racket when provoked.

"What would you like to do?" Andromache asked, lightly kissing his lips and gazing up into his eyes.

"How long will he sleep?" Hector asked, jerking his head towards the sleeping child.

"A few hours," Andromache answered, grinning. "Unless someone awakens him."

"I'd hate to be that person," Hector said, kissing her back. "Shall we leave him alone?"

"I'll have Niobe keep watch over him," Andromache promised. "Where are we going?"

"The gardens?" Hector suggested. Andromache smiled and nodded, quietly slipping from the room to summon her handmaiden. A few minutes later, the married couple strolled arm in arm through the luscious haven, stopping in a small clearing hidden by trees and flowers. Hector lay down on the ground and Andromache followed suit, resting her head on his chest.

She smiled. "I can hear your heart beat."

"Good," he replied, closing his eyes and grinning. "I'd be worried if you couldn't."

"Keep breathing," she ordered.

"As if I'd stop," he retorted.

"It's very soothing," she continued, ignoring him. Her head gently moved up and down as his chest rose and fell with each breath. "Almost like being rocked to sleep."

"Our few precious hours together and you only want to sleep?" Hector asked horrified.

"I want to talk," Andromache replied. "Do you realize, you haven't been called away since before Astyanax was born?"

"I meant to talk to you about that," Hector admitted.

Andromache turned to look at him, her eyes narrowed. "You're leaving again?"

Hector shook his head. "No, not yet. Father is allowing me to spend time here, with you and Astyanax. However, a trip will most likely appear soon."

"A battle?" Andromache asked, dismayed.

"No, love, peace reigns for now. We've opened negotiations with Greece, specifically Sparta, and at some point I'll have to go to finalize them."

"I've heard of Sparta," Andromache mused. "Their queen's beauty is legendary."

"She couldn't hold a candle to you, my love," he said, lightly kissing her lips.

"If I remember correctly, the king's brother is he who rules all Greece."

Hector nodded. "Agamemnon, king of Mycenae. His brother is Menelaus."

"Then why are you negotiating with Menelaus? Why not his brother?"

"His brother would never hear of it. His thirst for power and land is legendary. Menelaus has grown weary of war, and if we were able to make a peace treaty with him, it would seal our alliance with Greece. Agamemnon wouldn't dare go against his own brother in war, and all those he commands would have to follow his lead."

"So the outcome is very important," Andromache mused.

"_Very_ important," Hector affirmed. "But it won't be a long trip, and it won't happen for another few months."

"I don't know if I'm quite comfortable with you going to Sparta," Andromache said, a teasing spark in her eye. "I don't think I'd be able to stand the thought of you with the most beautiful woman in the world."

Hector sat up suddenly, causing her head to tumble into his lap, and he looked down at her, smiling. "Jealous?" he asked, kissing her hard. She responded, leaning into him and cradling his head in her hands.

"Very much," she said teasingly, pulling back for a moment.

"I just want to make an observation," Hector said, trailing kisses down her jaw line towards her lips. "I do believe she is not the one in my arms right now."

"Right now," Andromache said pointedly, pulling back and looking at him challengingly. There was a spark in her eyes and a faint smile traced her lips. Hector saw it. The same spark appeared in his eyes; both of them were determined to win.

"A compromise?" Hector asked, leaning towards her. She leaned back even further.

"I'm listening."

Hector sighed impatiently. "Are you really jealous?"

Andromache's face broke into a grin. "Ah love, I'm jesting with you."

"Good," he said, leaning towards her again.

She ducked under his arm and hurriedly scrambled to her feet. "However, we are still in a public garden, and I have a child to attend to." There was a triumphant note in her voice as she passed by him and he bit his lip to keep from laughing.

Andromache was just about to pass through the trees when she heard her husband speak.

"Andromache," Hector said, without turning around.

She paused and looked back at him. He glanced over his shoulder. "Put Astyanax to bed early tonight," he said, a wry grin on his face.

She gave a mock bow, a smile appearing at the corners of her lips. "As you wish, my lord."

Hector listened to her go, shaking his head ruefully. _Nearly ten years of marriage and she still manages to outwit me. _

"Hector!" a voice called out as he exited the grove of trees. He turned around to see Artrides.

"I've got a few battle strategies we need to go over together. Tonight, perhaps?" his friend suggested.

"Or now?" Hector countered, taking the scrolls from his friend and glancing through them.

"Certainly. You've plans for tonight?"

Hector nodded, smiling. "With my wife."

Hector led Artrides back towards his quarters, showing him into a private room and leaving for a moment to procure them two glasses of wine. He saw his wife down the corridor, talking to one of the servants.

She saw him and raised her eyebrows. "Working? I believe you said you were free for the afternoon."

"Something came up," he said easily. "But we'll be well over by this evening."

"I've spoken with Astyanax, he didn't take to this idea of yours," she said teasingly.

"Well it's a good thing the father is permitted to rule over the son, isn't it?" he said pointedly, taking the glasses of wine that had been brought by a servant. "Until tonight," he said, winking at her. He didn't pause to hear her response but as he turned the corner he heard her laugh, the sound floating musically down the hall. A soft smile came onto his face, and it stayed there as he entered the room.

Artrides took one look at him and shook his head. "Ah, my friend, you bear the look of he who is in love. Will you be able to concentrate or shall I return tomorrow?"

Hector laughed and handed him the glass of wine. "I shall make the heartiest effort to hear you out," he promised.

Artrides smiled teasingly. "Women are the greatest distraction the gods ever created," he observed.

"Especially a certain one," Hector muttered, though his friend heard him and let out a bark of laughter.

"Especially a certain one," he agreed. "Especially when you are that certain one's husband. Ah, you've been struck by the curse of the gods."

"Blessing," Hector corrected, tilting his head thoughtfully. "It is, without a doubt, a blessing."


	38. A Spark and an Idea

Just as a note, school has started so updates won't be as frequent. And this story has a few more chapters (this one and two others) and that's it. I'll be tying up loose ends in the next two chapters, and then the last one will be the ending. And a warning, this chapter will hop around a bit. Not in months or anything, just in terms of days (it'll cover about a week or so.) Anyways, here you go, enjoy!

Astyanax grinned up at his aunt while drool dribbled down his chin. Polyxena laughed as she grabbed a cloth to wipe his face with.

"He's grown so much!" she exclaimed to Andromache, who was reclining on a couch nearby. She'd broken the rules and brought a male into the women's quarters, and the four of them were spending the afternoon together. Briseis had a day off from her studies- which were almost to an end- and Laodice was content to let her cousin braid her hair.

"After Briseis finishes it's my turn," Laodice announced to everyone.

"Just be careful that he doesn't pull these braids out," Briseis warned her. "I've spent too much time on them for a baby- even if he is Astyanax- to undo them."

"She's almost done, Laodice," Polyxena said, studying her sister's new hairstyle. "I must say, it becomes you very well."

"It should be you sitting here," Laodice grinned up at her sister, whose own locks were bunched in Astyanax's fist. "After all, you must make a good impression on our visitors."

"They might not arrive for days," Andromache protested.

"According to Father, Prince Tydios is always very punctual," Laodice informed her.

"It seems as though just yesterday Cassandra was sitting with the two of you in this very room and sending you off to bed with your nurse." Andromache smiled and shook her head.

"I still remember that night," Polyxena said, grinning.

"As do I," Laodice interjected.

"You were only six at the time," Andromache replied, looking a bit surprised.

"But it was the first time we ever set eyes on Hector's bride," she answered, grinning. "I remember it clearly, you looked beautiful all decked out in your jewels for the feast."

Briseis smiled. "She removed them soon after the two of you left," she said, winking at her friend. "We informed her they might be a bit… cumbersome."

Andromache grinned at what Briseis was referring to. "And they were very right in their information."

Laodice gazed shrewdly at them. "What happened that night?"

Andromache laughed. "Nothing the two of you need to be informed of."

"And there we are," Briseis said, finishing the last braid. "Polyxena, your turn."

Polyxena handed Astyanax to Laodice- who took him readily- and obediently sat down in front of her cousin. "I'm going to style yours a little differently. Yours are going to be a bit smaller, made to style with an elegant dress for the feast that will be happening soon."

"What of when my hair is not done up?"

"These braids can also be worn loosely, that's why I chose it."

The four women and Astyanax spent the afternoon amicably together. He enjoyed all the attention he was receiving from his aunts and Andromache was pleased with the small respite she was enjoying. Polyxena's hair was soon finished and they moved into one of the gardens to enjoy the cool shade in the hottest part of the afternoon.

"I wonder what he's like," Polyxena mused, plucking a flower from a nearby tree and tickling Astyanax's nose with it, smiling as he gurgled and snuggled deeper into Briseis's arms. Laodice leaned back against her sister, letting her head rest on Polyxena's legs.

"It's too soon," she murmured softly.

Polyxena nodded and absentmindedly twisted a strand of Laodice's hair around her fingers. "I don't feel ready."

Andromache smiled sadly. "You'll make a good wife, Polyxena, you've no account to fear of that. You can manage a household well and you know what is to be expected of you. He'll be pleased with you."

"Yes, I know all that," the young maiden replied. "And I know I'll make a good wife. But I don't _feel_ ready."

"Few women ever do," Andromache answered, standing up. Briseis followed suit and the two of them quietly slipped away, kindly allowing the two sisters time alone.

"What will I do without you?" Laodice murmured.

"And what will I do without you?" Polyxena answered. "In a strange palace in a faraway land."

"I don't think I'll like him," Laodice mused. "Have you ever met him?"

Polyxena shook her head. "I only glimpsed him once, from far away. The marriage negotiations were completed without our meeting. Business called him away suddenly, which is why we've never spoken."

"I don't want to lose you," Laodice said miserably, sitting up and staring her sister in the face.

Polyxena smiled shakily, tears starting in her eyes. "Nor I you. I never thought this day would actually come."

"You're too young."

"It seems as though it was just yesterday Mother would come into our rooms to tuck us into bed."

"Are you frightened?"

"Of leaving you."

Laodice smiled sadly and opened her mouth to speak when the two were interrupted. Briseis poked her head in through the trees. "They've arrived."

Laodice climbed to her feet and pulled her sister up with her. "You look beautiful."

It was indeed true. Neither of them possessed Cassandra's beauty, though they resembled her, but Polyxena looked very becoming with her hair done in small braids ending in ringlets. Her maiden's dress set off her figure very well and her face was the picture of calm.

They quickly made their way into the hall where Priam was speaking with the newly arrived visitors. Prince Tydios was laughing at something the king was saying and there was a man standing next to him whom neither of the girls recognized.

"Ah, my dear!" Priam exclaimed, pulling her over to him. Laodice stood slightly back from the party, off to the side. "Prince Tydios, may I present my daughter and your future bride, Princess Polyxena."

"It is my honor to finally behold you, princess," he responded graciously.

"And this is my youngest daughter, Princess Laodice," Priam said, noticing her. She smiled and nodded to the two men.

"Allow me to present my brother, Isidio," the prince said, smiling at the two maidens. "I told him that Troy is a sight not to be missed."

Polyxena smiled modestly and murmured something appropriate, then excused herself as soon as she was able. She and Laodice hurried back to the women's quarters and spent the rest of the day talking of the new arrivals.

Three days later, Andromache went in search of Polyxena and Laodice. Hector had offered to take the princes Tydios and Isidio on an outing outside the walls, and he'd wondered if the two would like to accompany them. A servant informed her that the Polyxena's whereabouts were unknown, but that Laodice was in the garden. Andromache set off in the said direction, arriving soon but then pausing abruptly. This was one of the larger gardens; it would be a little more difficult to find her.

She wandered around for awhile, unable to locate anyone, and was about to give up when soft voices caught her attention.

"Do you often travel?" came Laodice's quiet voice, unusually hushed. Andromache narrowed her eyes and crept towards the soft murmur coming from a nearby area surrounded by flowers.

"Only occasionally. And you?" Andromache recognized the speaker to be Isidio.

"I've never left Troy," came the honest reply.

"And your sister?"

"She has dwelt here her whole life."

"Do you resent us for taking her away?"

"I was going to, but I'm finding that increasingly difficult."

Andromache peered cautiously through the flowers, her eyes widening when she glimpsed the two of them. They were sitting on the grown and Isidio was gently holding Laodice's hand in his own. Unless a couple was engaged, it was improper for them to be having secret liaisons. Come to think of it, even if they were engaged it was frowned upon, especially for a princess to engage in such behavior. Andromache was going to break up the meeting but a burning desire to hear their conversation stopped her.

"How is it that if you've never left Troy, men come to seek your hand?" Isidio asked her.

"Father arranges it for political reasons," Laodice replied, shrugging. "We've no say in the matter."

"Do you resent it?"

"It is our duty to Troy."

Isidio shook his head. "I could never imagine not having a choice as to who I should marry. Is it difficult?"

"We've known our entire lives it would be such," Laodice said, looking slightly confused.

"Are you promised?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm not of marriageable age. Polyxena's older than is normal, here we usually marry at around the age of eighteen."

"Have the two of you always been close?"

She nodded fervently. "We've four years between us, but it never mattered. I see it is the same with you and your brother."

"True, we are also four years apart. But we're not as close as the two of you seem to appear."

"It's different with men," she said knowingly. "Women have more rules, and therefore they must socialize with each other more. Men are free to live separate lives."

"Do you resent it?"

She shook her head. "We develop friendships few will ever experience. I couldn't resent that."

Andromache silently withdrew, her mind whirling. She hurried back to their quarters; it was time to feed Astyanax. Hector was there, holding him in his arms. "Did you find Laodice?"

For the briefest moment, Andromache hesitated. Then she shook her head. "No, you'll have to go without them."

Hector gave her a shrewd glance but passed Astyanax to her wordlessly. "I'll go find the princes, then."

She nodded and received a kiss from him, then sat down to nurse her baby.

She'd never outright lied to Hector before, but she wasn't sure how he would react. As Laodice's role model, she should condemn her actions, but something inside Andromache rebelled at the thought. An idea was beginning to take root in her head, though it was as crazy as it was impossible. Andromache knew of the anguish the girls would experience at being separated. Perhaps… but no, it was impossible. Marriages were not agreed upon based on a few days time. And Laodice was still a full two years of being ready for marriage. At sixteen, it would be frowned upon. And for all they knew, Isidio's father might have plans for his youngest son. Or Priam might even have plans for Laodice that no one yet knew about.

"It cannot happen," Andromache informed her child.

But what if it could?

Two days passed and Andromache strode quickly towards the women's quarters, knowing that this early in the morning Laodice would still be there. Her assumption was not incorrect, she found the princess partaking of a light breakfast. Andromache cast a quick glance at her face, noting the bright eyes and the color in her cheeks.

"Polyxena leaves in two days," she said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. Laodice nodded warily. "Does it sit well with you?"

Laodice shrugged. "We knew this day would come."

"Do you resent the princes?" Andromache asked carelessly, though her mind was sharp and expectant.

Laodice shook her head. "I'm very pleased with Tydios; Polyxena will be happy with him."

Andromache smiled. "I, for one, am quite amused by his younger brother. We had the opportunity for talk a few days past, he was quite an engaging young man."

Laodice nodded, grinning. "He is. When we talked-" She broke off for a second as she realized her mistake, then quickly fixed it. "-in the throne room when they first arrived, I was pleasantly surprised by him."

"Although, I wonder if he isn't a bit forward," Andromache said lazily, watching Laodice out of the corner of her eye. "After all, when a man is going to take a bride, a younger brother doesn't usually accompany him."

"Oh no, I must disagree. I find him to be quite kind and considerate. He told me that Prince Tydios described the wonders of Troy and he couldn't resist seeing it himself."

"Well, I could be mistaken," Andromache said, patting her hand and rising to her feet. "I must go, Astyanax will be needing his morning feeding." She quickly left but did not immediately return to her room. Instead she opted for a stroll in the gardens, to clear her thoughts. She was hoping for solitude there, but instead was in for a surprise.

A pleasant surprise.

"Prince Tydios!" she exclaimed, stopping suddenly. "I had not expected to find you here at this hour."

"I am frequently an early riser, princess, and I must admit, I prefer to spend the time in solitude," he answered, smiling at her.

"Well, I hope you won't allow me to interrupt you," she said, moving to pass.

"Oh no, I didn't mean that," he hastily assured her. "I only meant away from duties and obligations."

She smiled. "I know exactly what you mean."

They walked and chatted for awhile, then Andromache cautiously broached the subject of the upcoming marriage. "Has your father had plans for your marriage for long?"

Tydios shook his head. "No, because of our isolation inland we do not need many allies. Our city is well fortified and modest- no other city threatens us- and so political marriages have never frequented my father's mind. The subject was brought up for the first time recently because he wishes for me to begin building a family, since he intends to pass the crown on before his death."

Andromache nodded. "I understand. It was the same for my brother, Arimedes. He married young as well."

"You are not from Troy?"

"No, I am the daughter of Eetion, ruler of the Thebe. _Former_ ruler, I should say," she added, looking down.

"We were grieved to hear of Thebe's fall," Tydios said gravely. "But we did not know the king had a surviving child."

"Hector and I had been married years before it happened, so I was well out of harm's way."

"Stories of its fall reached even our distant ears. Your brothers fought bravely."

"They would," Andromache said, smiling sadly. "But if are to speak of brothers, may they be still living. Do you have any others?"

Tydios shook his head. "No, Isidio is my only brother. I've no sisters either. My mother's early passing and my father's disinclination to marry again prevented that."

Andromache treaded cautiously. "Then your father must have plans for your brother, seeing as you are such a small family."

"No, he is free to do as he wishes," Tydios said, shrugging. "My father is only concerned with my marriage. That is, I assume it is marriage you are speaking of?" He cast a shrewd glanced at her, but she only shrugged modestly and did not reply. "However, I believe Isidio has been contemplating matrimony as of late."

There was a pause, and Andromache had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "As of how lately?"

"Oh, for the past few days," came the lazy response. Andromache glanced up to see Tydios' eyes twinkling.

"Then you have noticed?"

"I know my brother too well not to. But I am surprised it has taken your attention."

"I have acted as mother figure to the both of them, Laodice especially. I would be a fool not to."

"Does Priam have any plans for her?"

"None that he's mentioned, but I can't see that he would. Troy has all the allies it needs, so her marriage wouldn't be of consequence."

"Shall I broach the subject?"

Andromache shook her head. "She's too young by two years."

Tydios frowned. "Ah, that does complicate things. It would have been the perfect solution."

Andromache nodded. "They've always been close."

Tydios suddenly turned to face her. "Well, my lady, I must be returning. But I beg that you'll speak of this to no one, I wish to dwell on it a bit more."

"Of course," Andromache said, watching him as he quickly left the gardens. She then realized how late in the morning it was and hurried back to their quarters.

"Where have you been?" Hector asked somewhat crossly, rocking Astyanax in his arms.

"In the gardens, I lost track of time," came the reply as she stripped off her cloak and took the baby from his arms. "I only needed a bit of solitude."

Hector gazed at her for a moment, noting her avoidance of his eyes. Something was occurring, but experience told him he'd get no answer for her. He threw on an outfit for court. "I'll just find out for myself then," he said to her, walking out the door.

"Good luck," she called after him.

"Thank you," came the shout from down the hallway.

Andromache shook her head, smiling. _You'll need all the luck there is, my husband. _


	39. Forever Farewells

Sorry this has taken me so long to get up! School snuck up and then the computer broke. So anyways, my apologies for making you guys wait so long.

Don't worry, I managed to get a hold of the script for Troy, so I won't be writing my third installment after it comes out in January. And just as a notice, that is the extended version, the regular version is coming out in October. If anyone cares. So yes, I will be writing the third installment soon.

Late that night, just two days before the departure of the princess, Tydios requested a private meeting with Priam. Everyone had already retired to their quarters, including the king, so the meeting took place in a small room in the royal apartments.

"King Priam, I thank you for granting me this audience," Tydios said, slightly taken aback at seeing the normally stately king in a simple bed robe.

"It is nothing, prince, what is it you wished to speak with me of?" Priam said warmly, sinking down onto one of the couches. Tydios followed suit.

"I have seen the bond between Polyxena and your youngest daughter, Laodice," Tydios said, getting right to the point. "I cannot in good conscience separate them."

Priam looked sharply at him. "Are you calling off the betrothal?"

"No, it is still my greatest desire to marry your daughter. However, I wish to speak with you of another arrangement."

"Speak it, then."

"It has come to my attention that my brother and your daughter have formed… feelings for each other."

"Your brother has stolen your bride?" Priam asked, raising his eyebrows. "I find that a little hard to believe."

"Your other daughter," Tydios said, watching the king cautiously.

Surprise showed in Priam's eyes, but then he shook his head. "I admire your efforts, prince, but she is too young. I'll not have her rush headlong into a permanent arrangement as a young girl. Nor will I stand to have my name tossed around as someone who marries his daughters off at the earliest convenience. I love them too much to do that to them. She would be ridiculed."

"I would never suggest that, king," Tydios answered. "But I must ask, do you have plans for her marriage?"

"I had not even plans for Polyxena's marriage," Priam answered tiredly. "Cassandra's death took away all interest in that sort of thing. You were chosen because I knew Polyxena would be pleased with you. I will choose Laodice's husband the same way."

"Would you permit her to make her own choice?"

"When she was of age, of course. If he was respectable and fit the requirements, she is free to make a love match."

"Then hear me out. Allow Laodice to accompany her sister to my city. Let her spend the next two years there, and when she is of age she can make her choice. I think I know what it will be, but this way no one would accuse her of rushing into an engagement."

Priam was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "I must admit, it is a bit unprecedented."

"But not dishonorable. Laodice would have chaperones in the form of myself and her sister, and she may bring any servants she wishes."

There was a long pause, then Priam spoke. "Your suggestion is good and kind, prince. However, I will make no decision tonight. You will receive my answer soon."

Tydios rose, acknowledging his words. "Thank you, and I bid you goodnight."

Priam nodded goodbye and a servant showed him out. Priam then returned to his room and went out onto the balcony, looking up at the stars. He sighed, tiredly rubbing his eyes. It was moments like these where he wished with all his heart the gods had not taken his wife.

"You always knew what to do with regards to our children," he murmured softly. "Paris curbed his enthusiasm for women at your request, the girls' futures were safe with you keeping an eye on them. Should I send her away? It seems as though whenever I try to do the right thing, something goes awry."

There was no answer, as usual, but Priam wasn't expecting one. His mind was made up.

"We didn't even go shopping for your married clothes," Andromache said thickly, her throat tight. She pulled Laodice into an embrace and held her there. "You'll have to do it without me."

"I'm not marrying yet," Laodice chided her, tears also in her own eyes. "Not until I'm of age."

"But you might as well be," Andromache answered, finally releasing her. "Be safe."

"I will, and thank you, Andromache," Laodice said, kissing her sister-in-law's hand. "You've been the best role model and surrogate mother a girl could have ever asked for. I'm sorry I won't be there to watch Astyanax grow older." She planted a kiss on her nephew's head and turned to her brother.

"You're leaving us too soon, little swan," he said, pulling her into a brotherly embrace. "I wasn't planning on doing this for another few years."

"I may come to visit whenever I please," she said, holding him tight. "So we'll see each other again. I'll bring Polyxena with me, too."

"She'll have her duties to attend to, so I fear it is only you we'll be seeing. But have a safe journey and enjoy your time there." He kissed the top of her head and gently shoved her towards the awaiting ship, where Isidio was standing nearby. They linked hands and she turned and waved happily at her family, gathered on the shore. They all waved back, calling out goodbyes, and the pair mounted the ship. Laodice joined Polyxena by the railing and Polyxena comfortable wrapped her arm around her younger sister. The four waved to the royal family, who waved back. Neither party moved until the other was just a speck in the distance, then Hector took Astyanax from his wife and with his free hand reached for hers.

"Well, that was surprising," he said amicably as they set out for the palace.

"Only to you," she answered, smiling.

"Wives aren't supposed to keep secrets from their husbands."

"And husbands aren't supposed to know everything their wives do," she retorted. Hector smiled and kissed her. "I wonder what it's like," she continued.

"A love match?"

She nodded.

"According to your father, there is no difference once they're married."

"Perhaps, but I still wonder what it would have been like had we fallen in love before we were married. You saw the look on her face."

"Pure happiness." He cast a sideways glance at her. "Exactly the same look you have now."

She smiled at him, pulling him down for a quick kiss. "I was blessed."

"I do believe my nephew is heartily disapproving of all this romancing in the middle of the streets," a voice broke into their romance and Andromache smiled as she saw who took the baby from her husband's arms.

"What, no woman to attend to, Paris?" she asked teasingly.

"Don't encourage him," Hector said, giving her a look.

"I have given up on women," Paris said dramatically, ignoring his elder brother.

"For how long, a day? Or perhaps you are in earnest, an actual week without the embrace of a fair skinned beauty," Hector said dryly.

"I've grown tired of them," Paris said. "And I have decided to reform. I shall take up sword play again tomorrow."

"Against my wife, perhaps?"

"I would be honored, Paris," Andromache said grinning, glancing at her husband. "You are the best swordsman I know."

"A hit! Acknowledge it, Hector."

Hector bowed his head, conceding the point. "I believe this is a battle I cannot win."

"Well, I shall escort Astyanax to the gardens," Paris offered generously. "When would you like him back?"

"By dinnertime," Andromache answered. "He'll most likely fall asleep during the afternoon, however, so you are welcome to return him before."

"He'll nap under the petals of the flower trees," Paris said solemnly. "The gods forbid he is forced to sleep in a stuffy room."

He set off with Astyanax in his arms and Hector turned to his wife. "Your wish is my command, love."

Andromache tilted her head, thinking. "Will you escort me to the marketplace?" she asked. "I haven't been in such a long time."

"Of course, my dear," Hector said, taking her arm and leading her in that direction. "Is there something you mean to purchase?"

"No, I just like seeing what they have. And you and I haven't been out of the palace together for a long time."

"When was the last time you were out?"

"Brief trips here and there. Astyanax keeps me at home."

"Do you miss your freedom?"

"Only sometimes when the sky is blue and the sun is shining. The beach looks particularly inviting on those days."

"You haven't swam in it in since…"

"Since Cassandra left," she finished, nodding.

"Well, Andromache," he said, turning and facing her. "I would be honored if you would accompany me down to the sand for an afternoon together."

She raised her eyebrows. "You're mad."

"Possibly."

"I'm a grown woman now, I'm a _mother_. I'm not the girl I was when we first married. It's not proper, Hector."

"And _I _am the Prince of Troy, heir to the throne of Priam. I say it is perfectly proper."

"I'm not dressed for it."

"And you were before?"

"I'm wearing my crown!"

"So remove it." He gently but firmly placed his hand on her back and guided her through the streets, and soon they were out of the walls heading towards the shores at an easy walk.

"What will people think?"

"Since when has that worried you?"

"Since I took on the responsibilities of queen. I'm not young anymore, Hector, it would be frowned upon now."

"Not if I'm here," he said, leading her behind the dunes of sand and gently removing her crown. "And you are but eight and twenty, my love."

"But with responsibilities; I have a child."

"Who will last for a few hours without you," he said, gently unclasping her outer garment and neatly folding it. "Help me with my armor."

She deftly loosed the small clasps that held it in place and let it drop to the sand. "You'll need to help me with my clasps, Niobe had to fasten it for me this morning."

His fingers clumsily worked at the small hooks and he frowned in concentration. "Why are your dresses so hard to unclasp?"

"Because they're not meant to be," she retorted. He laughed, appreciating her humor, and smiled when he finally finished.

"There," he said, as she stepped out of the heavy garment. He quickly undressed down to his light wrap around his waist and led her into the water. She hissed as the cold water lapped at her body, chilling her and making her light shift cling to her body.

"Past the waves," she said, striking out with small, hesitant strokes. It only took a few moments for her confidence to return and she stroked more confidently, keeping pace with her husband who swam along easily beside her. She ducked under the last of the waves and came up smiling at Hector, who grinned back her. "It's colder than I remember."

"You haven't been in the water for a long time," he pointed out.

She nodded. "Will you help me float?" she asked, leaning back and letting her head sink down into the water. She felt Hector's hands supporting her and she relaxed, gently floating on top of the water.

"Happy?"

"Very much," she answered. "We haven't been together for too long."

"It won't happen again," he promised.

She smiled. "It had better not."

Some things just couldn't be done away with.


	40. Ten Years' Time

This is the last chapter, so enjoy! I'll be starting my third installment of the H/A series, which I've named "Daughter of Troy." The chapters will be a bit slower, because I'll be putting out two chapters every time I update, one for Daughter of Troy and one for Gazing in a Mirror. They're going to directly relate to one another. If it works the way I'm hoping it will, it should turn out good. Anyways, the last chapter before all the sad stuff of Troy begins, so enjoy it.

The soft, happy giggle of her child caused a smile to creep onto her face, though her eyes were still closed.

"You're finally awake," Hector said, the grin evident in his voice. "Happy tenth anniversary, my wife."

"And to you also, husband," Andromache answered, smiling and opening her eyes. Her gaze softened as she observed her husband cradling their child in his arms. Astyanax was playing with the edge of the blanket that surrounded him, content with drooling onto his father's arms. "He's taking his revenge ahead of time, when he's still able to do so without facing the consequences," she said, observing him.

"Smart boy," Hector said laughing. He handed Astyanax to her and went to get a rag to wipe his arm with.

Andromache unfastened her nightgown to allow her child to nurse and draped a light blanket over her shoulder, effectively covering her modesty.

Hector noticed this when he came back over. "Ten years we've been married and I'm suddenly not allowed to see you uncovered?"

"Not while I'm nursing," Andromache stubbornly protested. It had been ingrained into her mind since she was a child, and she wasn't about to change her notions of propriety. A nursing woman was not supposed to be seen by any man, no matter if he was her husband. That's just the way it worked.

"Well, it is our anniversary," Hector began.

"So it is," she agreed teasingly.

"And seeing as our ninth passed rather unobtrusively, since you were with child, I have decided that today is yours, to do with as you wish," he said generously, lightly brushing her lips with his own.

Andromache smiled, but answered right away. "Let's go up to the hill," she said, her eyes growing soft. "I haven't been there in awhile."

"I'd like that," Hector agreed, his eyes taking on a reminiscent look. "An all-day picnic."

Andromache shook her head. "No, it must only be for a few hours. I can't be away from Astyanax that long."

Hector flicked her head lightly and stood up. "Am I the Tamer of Horses for nothing? Get dressed and meet me in the stables, I'll be waiting." And with that, he left her.

Andromache laughed and summoned Niobe to care for Astyanax while she prepared for their day together. She donned a light green outfit that allowed her to move easily and grabbed the hides full of food for the day. Niobe followed her carrying Astyanax in her arms and the two of them quickly arrived at the stables, where Hector had Eclipse and Elpis saddled and waiting. He slung the hides over Elpis' withers and helped his wife up onto her mount before taking Astyanax into his arms. He gently mounted the horse, careful not to startle the baby, and smiled at his wife.

"Ready?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow. She only shook her head.

"You're riding a war horse with a ninth-month old baby in your arms. My love, you are insane."

"And you love me for it," he shot back, before urging his horse into an easy walk. They maintained that pace for the entire way, so it was well after noon before they arrived. Andromache slid off her horse and went over to look at the view.

"So many memories," she murmured, feeling Hector's hand slide around her waist. He pulled her close.

"Good memories?"

"Good memories," she affirmed. Images of Cassandra's smiling face and Briseis's laughter cascaded through her mind and she sighed. "It seems as though a lifetime has passed since she departed."

"You've changed," Hector pointed out.

"I'm a mother now," she said, smiling at Astyanax who drooled back at her. "Cassandra would have loved him."

She turned and went into the grove of trees nearby, over to a small patch of flowers. She knelt down beside the invisible grave and reached for Hector's hand. "So long ago."

"I can still remember it as clearly as though it were yesterday."

"Our child would have been nearly nine years old by now."

"The gods' timing is best," he answered. "You would have been thrust into the role of motherhood too soon."

"I suppose so," she answered. "I wasn't ready."

"Now you are able to enjoy it to the fullest."

She nodded happily, reaching for Astayanx. "Shall we eat?"

"Of course, my love," he said, leading her back over and quickly preparing everything.

Astyanax was set onto a nearby blanket and contented himself with the empty hide his mother provided him, while Hector and Andromache enjoyed their meal.

When it was over, Hector raised his silver goblet. "To my wife of ten years," he began, stealing a kiss. "Who's beauty still manages to render me speechless, who's kindness leaves me amazed, and who's grace and love mean more to me than anything of this world."

She smiled warmly at him, then raised her own glass. "And to my husband of the same amount of years. Hector, your strength and honor astounds me, and your gentleness and caring make me fall in love with you all over again. You comforted me when I was brokenhearted, you loved me when I was full of anger, and you kept me safe always. I have been blessed by the gods, for no other husband in the world can match you in any way."

They finished their meal in relative silence, but a reflective silence. They had accomplished a feat which few married couples, arranged or not, manage to achieve. Ten years of marriage, and they were still as in love as though they were newlyweds. As the sun continued its journey, they slowly began to pack their things for the long ride home.

"I must mention," Hector began, "though I hate to disrupt this day. I'll be traveling to Sparta in a few week's time."

Andromache frowned worriedly. "Why?"

"Peace mission," he assured her. "There is to be no fighting. This will secure our good relations with the Greeks."

Andromache nodded, comforting herself with the thought that it was to be a peaceful mission and not another battle. "Briseis takes the priestess vows in just three weeks."

"I'll have to miss it," Hector said regretfully. "But I cannot delay. It would offend Menelaus, and that would defeat our purpose. Paris will miss the ceremony as well, Father wishes him to take a bigger part in matters of state, so he'll be accompanying me."

Andromache nodded, knowing Briseis would be disappointed, but would understand.

"Well, we should begin," Hector said, hoisting his wife up before mounting himself. Astyanax slept in his arms, clutching the fabric of his shirt, and Hector smiled before turning to face his wife. But she wasn't looking at him. She was looking out over the hill, at Troy in the distance.

"So beautiful," she whispered softly.

"So much more than gold," he affirmed, following her gaze.

She nodded in agreement. "People always place such a high value on precious metals and jewels, yet they fail to realize the treasures in front of them. Troy is more beautiful than all the gems of the world, because of what it stands for. Its walls offer security and its rulers are fair and just. Such treasures are hard to find in these times."

"Fear not, Andromache," Hector said, reaching for her hand. "Troy will always be such, so long as I have breath in my body."

"I know," she said, smiling at him. "And that is the greatest gift you could ever give me."

They started their slow descent down the hill, the sun slowly sinking lower in the sky. And Troy ever stood in the distance, a sharp contrast to the sky that outlined it. The fires in the guard towers were beginning to be lit, and the wind was causing its banners to wave in the breeze. And the walls stood, ever strong and dependent; a blessing to Troy's inhabitants and a warning to its enemies. And those walls would stand, so long as Hector drew breath.


End file.
